


Child

by BumbleFree



Series: Just OTParent Things [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Eren Yeager, Canon-Typical Violence, Comfort Sex, Domestic Fluff, Drama, Emilia is basically a chibi version of Eren, Eric is basically a chibi version of Levi, F/F, Fluff, Levi is a badass, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Mommy Eren, Mpreg, Mpreg Eren Yeager, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PDA, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), daddy levi, greedy mates, loving family, noney Eren, possessive 'til the end, riren babies, riren family, rivaere - Freeform, swearing around little children, without betas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 67,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8783986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleFree/pseuds/BumbleFree
Summary: This is the sequel to "Just Mpreg Things"!! It continues right where we left off~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kytodorevii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kytodorevii/gifts).



> 2 minutes, yeah XD I wish~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > ####  [My tumblr: Feel free to stop by!](https://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/)

Two minutes later.

“Dammit- if we at least had one of those fucking shepherd dogs with us, we could track Armin down!” Jean cursed through gritted teeth. All the animals were with Connie and Sasha, and the thought just had Eren guilt-tripping harder as Jean gripped his arm, trying to get the boy to look at him.

Eren had no choice but to ignore it, heading further down the row of tents in silence until they reached his own around the corner. Despite Jean tugging him back like a little child, Eren didn’t stop before he was sure they could speak without anybody hearing. Because if somebody did, imagine how alarmed they’d be to find out more shifters would inhabit their world unsupervised.

“Eren!” Jean snapped in a hushed voice, desperately trying to get his attention. “I know you know something! You were lying; Hanji, too, weren’t you? You know where Armin is - tell me!” He angrily tightened his bruising grip on Eren’s wrist, jaws grinding together with a disgusting crunching-sound.

At that Eren had to swallow his nausea. He only felt sicker once he took a deep breath, his arm coming down to cover his stomach. “Jean, you have to let me explain. And whatever happens, you have to stay calm or you’ll endanger all of us shifters,” he whispered out shakily.

He didn’t turn to face Jean, yanking his arm free of his grip. His other hand came up to rub the reddened skin, a mean streak forming around it already, though that was the least of his problems.

Eren sighed unevenly, staring into the ground to avoid Jean's fuming glare. “The truth is, I _don’t_ know where Armin is. He left us. It was the only choice we had.” The boy pressed his eyes shut in bitter acceptance.

“Are you out of your fucking mind?!” Jean burst out immediately. He was only silenced in bewilderment when Eren spun around to tear on his collar, face twisted in hurt.

“I said, keep quiet!” he bared his teeth at Jean, tears already falling as his eyes narrowed in pain and fear.

“I’d like to see you keeping quiet after the Captain disappears into thin air!” Jean accused harshly, heavy sarcasm in his words. “Listen to yourself!! Suicidal bastard you are! Does Armin not matter at all anymore?!” He shoved at Eren in defense.

“I’m trying- I- I-“ Eren stammered helplessly as he tried to bite back more weak sobs. “You think I’m happy Armin is gone?!” Jean’s accusations weren’t helping, and he nearly knocked Eren off his balance.

The boy’s pulse was hammering through his body, and every heartbeat made it feel like he was being hit by a racing carriage. His best friend had left him, and while it was tearing Eren up, his head aimlessly whipped back and forth out of panic, his blurred gaze searching Armin somehow, somewhere. How could Armin do this to them, without a second thought? He’d simply sacrificed himself like it was nothing. Eren understood it was for the sake of Mikasa and Annie, and for their children, for every shifter here. But it wasn't fair. It wasn't right.

And yet Armin had done the right thing as Eren's head screamed to drown out those thoughts. He didn’t know where Armin had suddenly taken the strength to do something like that. There hadn't even been a warning. The more it sunk in, the crazier it appeared to Eren, and he was slowly losing himself in his denial and disbelief. For him this would mean leaving Levi to save someone else’s loved one. As impossible as it seemed, Armin had burdened himself with exactly that.

Eren drove his nails into his arms as he hugged himself reluctantly, struggling against himself. No matter how he wanted to fight, he was not allowed to intervene with what Armin had done. It hurt terribly, but at this point he didn’t even know what to hope for anymore – that the others would find Armin or that the blond would get away with it. It hurt so much, sending him away like this. Eren was already familiar with the powerlessness.

It wasn't like they had a choice, him, Jean, or any of the shifters. They were forced to blindly trust Armin and leave him behind, no amount of remorse or anger would get them through this. Because there was only one way now. Nothing else could save the lives of the shifters. After all, Armin was the fastest at making rational decisions, even if no one else here had caught on yet. Not to mention, Armin was the only one who was so considerate of others without ever being selfish, the most up offering of them all, and now it scared Eren. What if he went too far, if it got too much?  
Eren wanted to sink to the ground further in defeat, starting to deem it better they pray Armin would just find shelter and stay safe. Even if it felt horribly unnatural, giving up was all he could do, once again leaving things to others. It pissed him off that he was a prisoner who had no choice in the matter!

“Hn, dade…” a sleepy whine from inside the tent caused him to flinch, and he sobered up with immediate force. Eren wiped at his cheeks before hastily searching his way into the nest. “Namey- nan,” it whimpered incoherently again.

“Shhh. Noney’s here, baby,” Eren whispered, voice shaking. He found the silhouette of Eric sluggishly trying to sit up, face down, buried in the pillows as he was too tired and too weak to coordinate his tiny, wobbly body. “Come here.” His noney picked him from the deep abyss in the blankets that was his nest. Emilia beside him luckily was still very deep asleep and looking way too exhausted to be woken up. “Noney’s so sorry, I didn’t want to disturb your sleep.”

Eric only sighed in relief, keeping his eyes shut. Harsh rustling could be heard as Jean crawled inside behind Eren. The sound was ignored, Eren purposely looking away. He continued to cradle Eric against himself soothingly, not uttering a word.

Jean’s features hardened with trepidation at Eren's obvious avoidance. “Eren,” he addressed him with a justified growl of warning. “Don’t distract. What’s going on? Tell me now,” he demanded sharply, sharp enough to cut into Eren's forced composure like a scythe.

“Annie had… twins,” he started hesitantly, and so quietly that Jean wasn’t sure he had heard correctly. “In order to keep them both safe from Walter, Armin took one of them… and ran off before we could stop him.”

Eric let out a shaky hum of confusion as he felt his noney’s trembling. His half-sleep wouldn’t let him comprehend any words, and so his puffed cheeks simply rested in the curve of Eren’s shoulder, little fists twitching unconsciously. Eren watched as they tugged at his shirt lightly, Eric beginning to fall back asleep. Eren tried desperately to focus on his baby's peaceful face and forget the hurt he felt.

“We have to bring him back,” Jean whispered in shock after what seemed like minutes, voice jolting unwillingly.

“We can’t,” Eren’s sobs died down as he forced himself to speak quietly. He shook his head while rocking Eric; in an attempt to comfort himself as well. Jean could only gap at Eren’s back wide-eyed, and they both fell silent.

-

Annie hadn’t spoken. Not a word to Mikasa, or Hanji, or Levi despite how much they had tried. And neither had Jean. The other shifters - once they’d been informed - had started to panic as well when the search parties returned without Armin, and the Captain didn’t return at all. After all, they couldn’t leave without Levi; that would’ve gotten the shifters into even greater jeopardy.

The man had searched off the area in the dark, hooves trampling through the high, wet grass all night long. He’d patrolled around and through the nearest forests over and over again, until the morning sun had begun to dawn on him, but no trace of Armin or Chance. He hadn’t even heard any wails of the newborn, it was just dead silent.  
In the late morning hours Levi had to accept that he was forced to return, or else. And by then he’d broken every single promise he’d ever made. Armin simply didn’t _want_ to be found, and he was smarter than everyone here; he could out-wit them any time.

As Levi slowly let the horse trot back to the camp he could see some soldiers putting up an at least 20 meter mast with a survey corps cape attached to its top, showing the wings of freedom fluttering in the wind. That was supposed to help Armin find his way back, so Walter wouldn’t appear like he’d abandoned the boy too obviously. They left a note, telling Armin to come find them at the capitol, and that was it.

Levi knew better, Armin wouldn’t come back. He had probably already marched into one of the many opposite directions for hours. He was gone. And Levi could only shiver at the thought and the unbearable question; what if it had been one of _his_ babies? What then?

This was how powerless he was after all.

“How could you let it happen?” Erwin asked bitterly and ever so calmly. He didn’t sound surprised, as if he’d been expecting something like this all along. Levi stubbornly stared at his chin to not have to meet the man’s eyes. - That cold blue, that all too familiar look of hurt. “… _How,_ Levi?”

The shorter stirred at the sudden change of tone, not in fear or defeat, but in firm acceptance of any punishment, of anything Erwin had in store for him. Levi couldn’t help but turn his face away in near shame, giving something akin to a shrug. “…It was the only way,” he whispered into the silence after a sure minute.

Levi had already accepted that Armin had been right to do what he had done. However, he knew Erwin wouldn’t accept it that easily. He knew Erwin loved Armin, he knew better than anyone else, and he knew Erwin. To Levi there was no doubt about it, Erwin loved Armin.

More so probably than Jean. The Commander was the one who’d been able to let Armin go. But not like this, not so final, not so forsaken and comfortless, and with such uncertainty over where Armin was or what would happen to him.

Levi had let down Eren’s best friend as well as his own friend, and he'd brought torment upon so many others with this one failure. Erwin would’ve deserved so much better after all he’d been through, and yet Levi dared to show up in front of him like this. - Emptyhanded. The Captain only managed to pull through with this by assuring himself that he could wallow in self-hatred later on. What mattered now was making Erwin understand, even if the blond was about ready to abandon all of his reasonability and rationality.

“You were ready to sacrifice Eren for humanity, now I sacrificed Armin for the sake of the shifters. Is it that much more wrong when I do it?”

Levi knew it was, in fact. Neither of them had the right to decide over other people’s fates. But Levi hadn’t made this decision for Armin; it was the boy himself who had decided to take matters into his own hands. And without him they would’ve been screwed, honestly.

“Don’t start like that with me, Levi!” Erwin snapped, more in rage than defense.

“Yes, I know! It’s all in the past and Eren is safe. But so is Armin - he’s not dumb. He didn’t do it because he panicked; he did it because he knew it was necessary. You haven’t found a way to make it possible for shifters to live among humans in peace after all,” Levi accused, and his words probably hurt him more than they did Erwin. He didn’t want to say these things, didn’t want to attack Erwin like this when it was _he_ who had fucked up. Levi had failed him, and he had no excuses.

“I’ve been fighting titans my whole life,” Erwin growled, voice growing louder with every second as he gripped the edge of the desk harder, seemingly ready to crush it under his weight. “ _humans_ are a far more difficult tale!”

“Well this is how it is now,” Levi hissed, lowering his glare away from Erwin. “You can thank your precious humans for it.”

Hanji still absently stared into the ground from where they were leaning against the door, arms positioned behind their back convulsively. They couldn’t speak either, and it was never to be taken lightly when Hanji was speechless.

“How could you let this happen?” Erwin repeated grimly.

It took Levi a moment before he could straighten to face his superior again. He gave the blond an expectant look, brows rising slightly. “It’s not like he asked me. He wanted to save his friends’ child. What gives me the right to stop him?”

Erwin’s lips twitched in disbelief and reluctance as more fury gripped him, but Levi continued before he could even protest. “What gives _you_ the right, Erwin? You missed your fucking chance, and you know it! Don’t go blaming me for your lost love because you couldn’t get your ass in gear and now he’s gone!”

The Commander’s face hardened chillingly, and he went surprisingly quiet again. “I was satisfied with knowing he’d live a peaceful, happy life.”

At that Hanji and Levi looked up at him in shock, both wide-eyed, their lips becoming limp.

“I didn’t need more,” Erwin suddenly shouted. “I’m not _you,_ Levi!!”

The Captain stiffened as an unfamiliar pain shot down into his chest; something he’d really tried not to feel for the past three years, because Erwin had allowed him to ignore it so far. The telling guilt of having something Erwin would be missing his whole life. Hanji stepped away from the door to place a hand on Levi's shoulder. Their faces were now equally as empty.

Erwin’s voice was dry, its strength obviously beginning to fade. “Now-… now there’s nothing. Nothing but uncertainty. He’s out there all alone, and the chances of me ever seeing him again- what are they? Now I have nothing, not even peace at mind!”

Levi and Hanji almost flinched like two shamed children that were being scolded by their father, though this must’ve been much more severe to them. “Erwin-…” Hanji began, but they went mute when Erwin shook his head in denial.

“All I wanted was for him to be happy.” The Commander turned away from his subordinates, his friends.

Levi despite everything hadn’t expected Erwin to cry. And he still hoped he wouldn’t be forced to witness the Commander’s tears. The man he respected so much. It would be horribly crushing to Levi’s own resolve, and he did not want to lose it here, not like this.

“I just wanted to see him be happy… Of course I can’t expect you to understand, you crave closeness to Eren more than anything else, no matter how reckless or inconsiderate...” Erwin shuffled towards the window, hunching forward to stem his hands on the windowsill. His tone was lacking its earlier rage, and all that was left was the hint of accusation. But even that became fainter and fainter as he continued on.

“That would’ve been enough, but the world has its ways of taking everything from me. Every last straw… There’s no point,…”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Erwin. You’re scaring me,” Levi forced up a sarcastic, unconvinced growl. Erwin was not the type to give himself up, and Levi had no idea how to handle it if his friend ever were to go that far.

“Ridiculous you say?” Erwin turned to risk a narrow-eyed glimpse over his shoulder. “You of all people? You who instant-married your subordinate?”

“Erwin!” Hanji snapped this time, but the Commander ignored it.

“I would’ve been satisfied with the littlest of things, but not even that I can have- And you, who have everything; your mate, your children, a family… You dare call me ridiculous?”

“That’s not how I meant it and you know it!” Levi protested harshly, frustration deepening his frown as he tried to hold himself back in strain. “I have to fight for their safety, too! They are in constant danger, Erwin! Don’t you forget it!... But, of course, I should’ve taken Mikasa’s child and ran instead, that would've made you happy.”

“You know that’s impossible. You’re humanity’s strongest,” Erwin whispered with a stern huff, stubbornly staring out the window again.

“Then give me a better idea…” the Captain demanded, voice dropping lower. “I couldn’t stop Armin, and he couldn’t let Walter do as he pleases... Who knows what he would've done to that child?”

“That’s right,” Hanji spoke up gravely. “We have to do something about Walt, and something about the heritability of the titan power before we can try to let everyone lead a peaceful life in this world. Before that hasn’t happened we _cannot_ let our guard down… or try to bring back Armin.”

“…We’re departing,” Erwin simply murmured in a cold tone. “Leave and get ready or something.”

The unfamiliar behavior of the Commander still sent chills down Levi and Hanji's backs, and they both remained in place for a few seconds, disputed over what they should do. Levi’s challenging stare bored into Erwin’s back, but didn’t draw any reaction from the blond. Upon that Hanji decided to give the Captain’s shoulder a tug, slowly turning back towards the door.

“Let’s go, Levi.”

-

“How could this happen, Major?” a soldier from the gathered lot shouted out to Walter.

“We have no information whatsoever on how it came to Armin Arlert’s disappearance,” Walter explained from where he’d positioned himself in front of the main building of the former HQ, words coarse from the many cigars he’d smoked on the way here. He’d probably hoped they’d be a source of distraction as the previous events had kept him thinking as well, Eren could see it in his dull eyes.  
“We patrolled the area into the early morning hours, even the Captain himself, without success. After the search started to appear futile, I decided we should leave a note and carry on.”

“What?!” Connie and Sasha shouted in unison from the very back.

“That’s why I’d like to ask you all to keep out a sharp eye from now on, and perhaps keep the dogs alert, too.” Walter gazed over the small crowd that had started to mumble in confusion and disbelief.

But they hardly knew Armin or the crucial part he had played in humanity’s victory. The thought made Eren furious.

He sighed when he felt Emily stir in his arms. The little one was probably hungry again, and Eren felt the immediate need to do something about it. His instincts had started to overpower him in his now weakened state. The boy looked down beside him where Eric stood with his tiny fist twisted tightly into his noney’s pants, ice blue eyes absentmindedly staring into the distance.

“Ery,” Eren called softly, Eric slowly tilting towards him and rubbing the side of his face against Eren’s leg in response. “Let’s go feed Emily.”

“Mm,” Eric hummed, clinging closer to Eren as they turned to head back to their carriage.

They wouldn’t really get a break anyways. They would continue the journey right away. Walter had given the orders for everyone to get ready so they’d reach the capitol within a day or two if they avoided any further delays now.  
Jean and Annie had refused to get out of the wagon from the start, and Mikasa had refused to leave her mate and their one child that was left. Krista hadn’t left the cart either since she was probably still crying, and that meant Ymir was still trying to console her. The little blond was always so emotional, and she cried the tears others forced back. In contrast, Ymir often seemed as if she couldn’t care less about anything that didn't concern them.

Mikasa and Annie had been forced to leave their own baby behind. Eren couldn’t imagine what must’ve been going on inside them right now, he could do nothing for them. Not anymore. He should’ve helped them escape, was all he could think of. At least after Levi had killed Reiner and Berthold, maybe it would’ve worked somehow. But it was too late for regrets now. Even though Levi had tried to prevent Mikasa and Annie from having to raise their child in isolation, one of the children would have exactly that life now.

No matter what they tried, it was bound to go wrong. By now Eren was convinced they’d always end up as the victims of even greater damage. This whole damn place was cursed. As long as they were within wall territory they’d never be free, and Eren wasn’t sure if they could keep going like this for much longer.

The trip had ended once the afternoon had become night, then the carriages had become empty. All except one. Jean sat in his corner, staring into nothingness as a hand came up to his face. He pressed his palm into his eye, fingers clawing at his scalp. It scattered his hair over his forehead and he hid behind the messy strands carelessly.

Anger gripped Eren as he’d been watching this go on long enough. The soldiers were already going to sleep, putting out most of the fires while Jean hadn’t even eaten dinner yet. Eren purposely banged the bowl he’d saved for him on the floor of the wagon so he had his hands free to hop inside.

His comrade didn’t look up by the aggressive slam, only gasped for air as tears started flowing out from under his hand he’d clenched over his eyes.

“I thought I could have a life with him,” he suddenly spoke, and Eren halted to listen. “I had hoped we could… one day. I did everything I could to come back to him when we left the underground to fight the titans. I even turned into a fucking shifter so I would be able to return to Armin no matter what…”

Eren didn’t reply as Jean paused, he wanted to wait before he’d force some food into that stubborn head of his. Now that Armin was no longer there to care for this helpless wreck, Eren felt responsible for him. He’d have to make sure Jean was ok for when they’d find Armin again, and they would, Eren swore it by his life.

“Did Armin even know all that?” Jean sighed doubtfully, shaking his head in disbelief. He felt so useless.

“Of course he did! He’s smarter than anyone,” Eren snapped immediately. “He loves you! He did this because he’s the only one brave enough! He's protecting you, too, you know?”

“He should’ve reconsidered then… Now I’m trapped here and he’s fleeing, it was all for naught.” Jean’s hoarse voice was empty, his nose snotty and stuffed from crying. He looked pitiable, and Eren really had no idea what to do.

Armin was much better at caring for a crybaby like Jean. Eren wasn’t used to this kind of behavior from a grown man; Levi had other ways of showing that he needed comfort, and Eren had other ways of comforting him as well. However, the brunette was determined to care for Jean so long as the teen would need him to. That was the least he could do now.

Eren watched as Jean dragged his sleeve across his face, wiping away the tears as well as the emotions he now clearly tried to bite back in Eren’s presence.

“You don’t gotta look tough anymore,” Eren pointed out, picking up the bowl of oatmeal with scrambled eggs and shuffling over to Jean on his knees before slumping down beside him. “He’s not here for you to impress him or anything…”

Jean scoffed humorlessly, eyes narrowing as they fought back new tears.

“But when he comes back you can show him how big and strong you got.” Eren reached over to place Jean’s food in front of him, Jean staring at it unresponsively. “Only if you eat your meals though. And I know you’d enjoy watching him strangle me for letting you starve,” Eren recognized a brief glimpse of amusement in Jean’s eyes, and he urged himself to continue. “But who says I won’t force-feed you?”

“Last time I felt this miserable was when we lost Marco,” Jean admitted dejectedly as if he hadn’t even been listening. At that Eren remained still again. “The only one who helped me get through it was Armin all along, and now he’s gone. Now all that… pain is coming back. Even from so long ago, from Marco, from things I had thought I had overcome, but… It wasn’t me, it was always Armin. _He_ overcame those things. _I_ was weak this whole time. And he was my only light.”

Eren’s brows crinkled in slight confusion. “Jean…”

His companion shook his head, tightening his lips. “I need him more than he needs me, I know that… But I just miss him so much.”

Eren tried not to whimper, swallowing forcefully as his own throat nearly strangled him.

“Accept it, Eren, we’ll never find him again.” That was all it took for Eren to rush forward and wrap his arms around his teammate. He hugged Jean against himself tightly, pressing his cheek to the teen’s head with his face scrunched up unforgivingly to suppress his feelings without exception. He would not break down again.

“I’m sorry- hih…” he merely let out a shaky sigh.

Jean let him hold on to him, his own arms hesitantly coming around Eren’s waist as well as he sunk into the boy's chest. There was nothing else he could do, he just needed the touch, needed some sort of comfort. - Because he would be alone for a very long time.

“Armin’s-… coming back,” Eren assured stubbornly, nodding his head wildly in protest when Jean shook his head, digging his face deeper into Eren’s embrace.

“Oh-“ Levi cut himself off, his voice startling Eren into a stiff, upright position, and he snapped his head into the man’s direction from where he was hugging Jean.

“Levi!” Eren’s call was desperate and breathy with surprise as Jean quickly shoved him into a safe distance, returning the Captain’s awkward stare.

“Sorry, I just-“ Levi’s brows furrowed indecisively, his deep voice dropping as he recovered from his confusion.

“No!” Eren hastily replied.

“I just wanted to let you know Emilia’s calling for you, having problems with sleeping again,” the Captain continued, gradually turning on his heel. “I’ll take care of him for now, so take your time.”

“Levi, this isn’t-!!”

“I know.” Levi waved it off, composure fully regained as he headed back towards the tents.

“Fucking great!” Jean cursed, dropping his face in his hand.

“C-calm down!” Failing to hold back a growl, Eren picked himself up from where Jean had practically hurled him to the ground. “I’ll talk to him about that.”

“Now he’s gonna kill me!” Jean hissed at himself dramatically.

“Zip it, horseface,” Eren grumbled, running his fingers through his hair with a deep sigh. “Ok, eat your food or else I'll make you _wish_ Levi would kill you. Now where do you plan on sleeping? Connie and Sasha helped me build up a tent for you.”

“I can’t sleep in there without Armin,” Jean refused, sinking back with a grim look on his face.

“Ugh- Listen, you heard Levi, I can’t come with you and hold your hand. I have to check on Emilia.” Eren stood, cocking his hip expectantly. “Maybe next time… But you can ask Connie or Sasha.”

Jean’s expression twisted in reluctance. “Yeah, real great job, Jäger. Making fun of me even after all that.”

“Hey, I’m not. I was trying to help. You have enough friends here; you don’t have to sleep alone, Jean. It would be like a slumber party.”

“I’d rather sleep alone than with anybody but Armin... Besides, Connie kicks and talks in his sleep and Sasha would chew on me like on a chicken wing.”

“Fine, come on then.” Eren grabbed Jean’s hand, tugging at it with all his might. “I’ll take you to your tent. You eat your food, and then I’ll come back to look after you.”

“Are you my mother now?” Jean rolled his eyes, but at least he let Eren pull him onto his feet and grabbed his bowl on the way. Even if he eyed his dinner with something close to disgust riddling his features, it was mainly due to his lost appetite. “Not even Armin tried to mother me as much as you do. No one aside from my own mom ever told me to clean my room properly.”

“Oi! Back then I was really in fear for my life since I knew the Captain would freak out if he saw that filthy pigsty you called room,” Eren defended.

He dragged Jean all the way to his tent, complaining about how Armin constantly had to clean up after his messes to prevent the Captain from murdering him. But once Jean sat down with his bowl in hand, obediently beginning to eat with a downcast gaze, Eren realized the teen hadn’t spoken anymore. Not even to make a snappy remark at him.

It worried Eren somewhat, and he promised he’d be back after nursing Emily. He hurried away when Jean only gave a faint nod.

“Eren, calm down. It’s fine.”

“No, I mean, yes, but-“ Eren shrugged lightly before looking down at the suckling baby in his arms, too guilty to meet Levi’s gaze. The man couldn’t have shown up at a more inconvenient time back there.

“I told you, I know what this is about.” Levi wasn’t looking at Eren anyway, almost seeming indifferent with how busy he was with fiddling with his buttons to change into another shirt for the night.

There Eren paused to watch the blouse slide from Levi’s muscular frame as smoothly as ever, but he was shaking his head seconds after. “I swear, he’s just so depressed. I have to make sure he’s… halfway ok.”

“Yeah, I’m not complaining, am I?” Silver eyes flew to the young noney across the tent, Eren still sending back a frown of concern.

Eren lowered his gaze once again, letting his long lashes droop downheartedly. It wasn’t like he doubted Levi’s trust in him, he just knew the man had slight jealousy issues when other dominants came too close to him, though it probably was possessiveness rather than jealousy, a much more severe form of jealousy. Eren hadn’t forgotten a single word from what Levi had confessed to him after that horrid accident with Reiner. He didn’t want to make Levi feel bad anymore or create a similarly painful situation for him ever again.

“Do what you must. I wish I could do the same for Erwin, but… he’s a fucking hardhead.”

Eren looked back up as Levi tugged on a fresh shirt, expressing a certain anger in his sharp movements when he spoke of the Commander.

“Is he really that angry?” Eren asked cautiously.

“You bet,” came the instant reply. “Once he’s angry, he’s _angry.”_ Levi’s voice was hushed, and his expression relaxed somewhat when he caught sight of Emilia slowly ceasing his fussing.

The little one hung comfortably in his noney’s hold which soothed him gently. With the familiar sweet taste of his milk the baby’s eyes were beginning to fall shut again, all nightmares forgotten.  
Levi could’ve watched them like this until they all fell asleep. He soon realized Eren was looking at him rather puzzled, lips parted loosely as if they’d stopped in the middle of an unspoken sentence. The Captain kept quiet, however, and remembered he’d have to put Emily to sleep tonight since Eren still had somewhere to be. At least for a little while.

And Levi moved over to caress Eren’s cheek affectionately, just to have touched him to reassure the both of them. Eren still wondered what it was that made Commander Erwin so angry. He didn’t know about his feelings and he doubted this was the right time to ask Levi for a reason.

“If you comfort Jean…” Levi murmured serenely as he closed in on Eren’s lips with a focused bedroom-gaze. “who will comfort you?”

Resurfacing from his deep thoughts, the boy’s sadness briefly vanished from his face and he gave Levi the happiest smile he could manage.

_You._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments make me so happy!~ I hope you're all still excited for this fic - series - whatever the hell this is  
> And hey, hey, they have no more chance, but at least they have shelter…. Get it? – Come on, that joke deserves some kudos- XD  
> Levi: You sick excuse of an author!  
> Me: *hides and throws fanarts at you*  
> 
> 
> [Link to the riren family comic strip!](http://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/post/153189066751/corporaljaegerssweetass-this-is-the-first-part)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > ####  [My tumblr: Feel free to stop by!](https://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/)

The night was warm, and quiet aside from the sound of the wind in the distance that had lulled Eric to sleep beside his little brother moments ago. Levi took his time to enjoy it as well, the calming rustling of leaves as he motionlessly sat upright in their tent. He hadn’t bothered to close the slight gap in the entrance after Eren had left, letting in the refreshing summer breeze.

The way Eric and Emil were hugging each other close in their sleep, it was bound to get a little hot for the two during this time of the year. Their father had of course considered that, his hooded eyes sweeping over from the gently bustling sheets of the tent to the bundle of blankets that harbored his dear little ones. His watchful gaze was entirely dedicated to their safety, protecting their sweet dreams from nightmares, as that was of utmost importance to Levi. Especially since Emilia had begun having trouble sleeping.

Eric was always there right beside him, but as of late it seemed like that wasn’t enough. The Captain would stay up all night if he had to, he’d wait until Eren returned so they would both be there to tend to Emilia’s needs just in case. - Whoever the child cried for the next time.

Levi’s attention shifted. Slow footsteps approached the tent, but Levi could tell, not out of the direction Eren had left in. He patiently waited for the person to reveal themselves as they kneeled down outside before reaching for the opening of the tent.

“Mikasa,” Levi recognized the girl’s pale face, her porcelain skin shimmering in the darkness.

Her expression was emptier than he’d ever seen it, her eyes narrow and swollen as if they were tired of holding back tears, and her lips thinned like she was trying to suppress her hatred for the world. Levi of course knew that was his fault and decided it wouldn’t help her if he started spewing useless words of pity that wouldn’t change a damn thing, and only hurt Mikasa more, fueling her anger.

She halfheartedly stared past her superior, but finding no one else she focused on the man who guarded the entrance in a stilled position across from her. Levi blinked serenely and remained as composed as ever, as if Mikasa was a frightened animal that would burst into a fit of emotion if she were to be stirred up in the slightest. Not waiting for her to speak, Levi gradually shook his head.

“Eren went to see Jean.”

Mikasa only nodded absently at that, and something about the way she did told Levi she hadn’t come here for her brother in the first place. She hesitantly hunched forward to sit down inside the tent, facing Levi, and her nose disappeared in her fluffed up scarf. She didn’t look up from the spot on the ground she was observing, and her strange behavior was starting to worry Levi even more. She needed someone, immediately.

“Where’s Annie? Is she alone?”

“They’re asleep… She and the baby are completely exhausted,” Mikasa forced out, her voice almost too hoarse to form proper words, but she was desperate to stay strong, Levi could see as much. And he knew her, better than one would think.

His fingers twitched, and he was about to reach out a hand for her when she suddenly rushed forward, pouncing against the man to hide in his shoulder as her face twisted in pain, hands aimlessly clawing at Levi’s back. Levi quickly steadied them both so they wouldn’t fall over and wrapped his arms tightly around the young girl that had come to be comforted by him like a lost child. With every beat of his pounding heart his chest stung with more guilt, and the Captain began rocking Mikasa gently to console her when a few rough gasps had her body trembling in his embrace.

“This is all just-… I brought this upon them, everyone,” the raven girl breathed shakily, almost choking from trying to keep her weeps down. Levi’s brows crooked deeply in disbelief, and he began furiously rubbing Mikasa’s back in reassurance, his head shaking in protest. But Mikasa continued relentlessly: “I did, I did! I tore us apart! I did this to Armin, to Eren, even my own child-“

“Mikasa!!” Levi hushed harshly in order to get her attention. This was utter nonsense. He was the one responsible after all, because he never stood up to Walter. He hadn’t even tried.

“No, Levi… If I hadn’t… urged Annie that day, if I hadn’t been so goddamn impatient, Armin would still be here with us. Annie and I would still be happy together, and the shifters would be safe. I don’t want this! I-I shouldn’t have-” Mikasa stammered breathlessly, muffling her voice in Levi’s collar.

“That’s not true!” the Captain hissed as quietly as possible, hoping to calm Mikasa somehow. His teeth were clenching painfully because of how angry he was at himself.

“We’re not even ready to be parents, this is all so… so wrong, Levi, please. Please help us,” Mikasa begged, failing to swallow her cries.

Realization came crashing in on Levi, and he tried to make sense of what was happening to the wrecked little being in his arms. Had she always been this small? All Levi remembered was that she had always appeared so mature and determined, especially after finding out Annie was pregnant. The Captain had absolute faith in her abilities, including those of being a parent. Not once had he doubted her, and he was sure this would’ve never happened had it not been for his disastrous failure two days ago.  
Up until now Mikasa had only ever wanted to protect Annie’s and her baby, she had even been happy and eager to have it, Levi had witnessed so himself despite Mikasa trying to constantly hide her feelings. Fear had taught her to be cautious, but Mikasa had wanted the baby at all costs, she’d even planned an escape with the armored and colossal. And now apparently if she couldn’t have both her children, then she didn’t want any at all, and Levi couldn’t blame her. After that ordeal, the shock of having twins, and then losing one of them right after, as well as her best friend, it was no surprise Mikasa was breaking down. She had lost her calm, she was crumbling; something she would’ve never allowed herself to do otherwise.

“I can’t do this, I don’t want it,” the girl’s words became more disjointed as she stuttered for air, losing all energy to even continue speaking, and her pleading morphed into helpless whimpers.

“Stop, Mikasa, this isn’t you… Listen, I can’t turn back time, we can’t change the past,” Levi whispered in the most soothing voice he could manage whilst fighting not to acknowledge the panic crowding his head. “You’re still young,… but your child is here now, Mikasa, and it needs you. Of course I’ll help you, me and Eren both. Whatever you need, just ask. But don’t you regret a thing, you hear me? Don’t you ever say things like that.”

Mikasa briefly caught her breath to stop crying and hear Levi out, the man pulling away to look at her with meaning and hoping to see that he'd accomplished something in all her denial. She sniffled soberly and pressed her lips shut to prevent more sobs from escaping like the brave and disciplined girl she was. Levi could still see her jaws shuddering, however. She was simply forcing away her emotions now, and that was not what he’d had in mind as she avoided his gaze while wiping at her cheeks.

“Mikasa,”

“I know…” the raven huffed unsteadily and bitterly as if a switch had been turned inside her. “I know. It’s too late for that, isn’t it?” And that switch was called acceptance.

“Chance is safe with Armin, they’ll both be alright. And I don’t know when, but one day we’ll find them,” Levi assured, his fingers gliding through Mikasa’s dark hair as his hand left her cheek. “We’ll fix this mess… But for now it’s better they’re far away from this chaos.”

Mikasa nodded once again, slowly sinking back and retreating to give the Captain his personal space back. “I’m sorry… Thank you for talking some sense into me, I just… I have to get back to Annie.”

“Are you sure you’re ok?” Levi grabbed her wrist before she could escape, carefully observing her for any hints.

“I… I will be,” Mikasa replied thoughtfully before Levi let her slip out of his grasp, and watched her head out into the darkness. The blackness consumed her, and Levi’s quiet thoughts slowly returned to him as well as the feeling of guilt, everything he had hidden behind his stoic mask the minute Mikasa had entered the tent.

He wished he could do more for her as his fingers dug into his knees in frustration, but he could only reassure her, and hold her when she needed it. Even if it meant he’d have to make empty promises, it would be the only way to protect Mikasa’s mental state. And as of now that had to be protected more than the truth or honesty.  
-

Eren had kept his promise and had come back to Levi surprisingly fast. He’d been extremely tired and admitted he surely would’ve nodded off in the wrong tent had he not been woken by loud snoring, which he was not at all used to. After all, Levi was a quiet sleeper, and Eren was only familiar with his soft breathing which calmed the boy at night and helped him rest. Therefore Jean’s bear-like gurgling had driven Eren out pretty soon.

Levi could only assume Jean must be a heavy sleeper no matter the odds. Armin was gone and he was devastated, yes, but there was no doubt he had snoozed off like a baby in Eren’s soothing presence immediately. And those thoughts had kept the Captain busy the entire day already, his certainty over how Erwin’s sleepless night must’ve looked compared to Jean’s, that thick brat. The Commander was the type to pull torturous all-nighters when he got really emotional, which he rarely did. But Armin’s disappearance beat everything, Erwin for sure hadn’t dared to close his eyes, and Levi could only blame himself.  
He almost wanted to laugh at how comical the differences were between Jean’s way of coping and Erwin’s. They both missed the same person, the same loved one. The most important person in their life, and Levi knew how hard that was. He had since the moment he’d found out he’d have to leave Eren behind in the underground with their newborn. He felt responsible, knowing he had brought this upon two of his comrades.

Eren could read his thoughts, features twisted in worry as he stared out of the back of the carriage and into Levi’s expressionless face. He could see the guilt and regret, and Levi was so far away for Eren to do anything for him. Not just physically, but mentally. And the few times Eren looked over at Hanji helplessly he was met with a hunched over ball of messy hair and cold, reflecting glasses that avoided other gazes like the pest. Similarly, the Captain’s hooded gaze was lowered towards the ground strictly and unresponsively. His midnight stallion was leading the way all on its own since Levi had drifted off like a sedated introvert from the moment he’d saddled up this morning.

Only when he was yanked back all of a sudden, his horse jerking up harshly, was Levi forcefully woken from his trance. Men and women began gasping and shouting in disbelief, and Levi shot up in alarm, every muscle in his body hardening as the rest of the wagons behind him slowed down unexpectedly, the ones up front already having come to a prompt halt.

The capitol, still far in the distance, was visible on the horizon at last. Or at least that was where it should’ve been by now had there been anything left. Levi’s fingers tightened around the reins instinctively, and he straightened further, shifting his weight onto the stirrups to stand up out of his saddle and take in his surroundings properly. As if it would help him see better, maybe find anything that was still standing, even though he very well knew it was pointless. His eyes remained empty and without interest, and his body moved on its own, just an aftermath of his daze, he decided while falling back into his saddle with the mild realization that he didn't really care _what_ of the capitol lied ahead. However, he’d done enough spacing out for the next ten years, and his expression hardened attentively.

It was a minefield of rubble, that was all there was. The Captain would’ve laughed at Walter’s shocked expression when he lazily turned to look towards the center of the group and found the Major’s scruffy eyebrows rising from their usual glower, but it wasn’t nearly enough satisfaction for Levi to let the corner of his lips twitch.

Nothing was left. A battlefield, a graveyard, it could’ve been many things, but in no way was it a city. Not what Walter had hoped for. By the looks of it, nobody would even be able to step on its grounds without slipping into the piles of crumbling ruins or getting swallowed up by the heavy wrecks of buildings. Levi’s gaze shifted to the Commander next. Erwin’s dark stare seemed to drift straight over the whole mess. He was looking beyond it as if he could not care less. But of course he did.

The Captain could still recognize that calculating spark, and the thoughts Erwin was brewing up in his enclosed mind, already trying to estimate how things would continue from here on out.

Apparently Walter had asked himself the same questions as he banged his hands on the table after the clan’s retreat to a fairly safer area. Levi and Erwin stood across from him in his tent, both remaining unimpressed as he started scratching at the back of his head harshly, the saggy bags under his eyes now more severe as his features clenched. It drew no reaction from the Captain or Commander. Levi’s indifferent frown was nothing new, but Erwin's detached, ill tempered demeanor was. He was too tired to put up his usual act of respect and politeness, so both men merely stood at attention wordlessly. The strange, unusual silence passed Walter by, seemingly not having as grave an impact on him as other things that were clearly occupying his mind at the moment, and he even dismissed the absence of Erwin's opening words that normally initiated their meetings, and more or less served as formality. Levi as well ignored the heavy-growing atmosphere as if it was second nature for him to do so.

They had built up the camp far enough away from the capitol itself in fear of breaking right through the ground, even if so far the impenetrable pillars of the underground had withheld the forces of the titans and the weather, as well as the tons of remains resting atop them. If anyone was still alive down there, they definitely hadn’t found a way out yet. The whole place looked dead, forsaken.

Still, Walter’s tantrum was amusing Levi to no end as the man aimlessly paced back and forth behind his table a few times. However, the Captain kept his composure upright as always; he might as well have been invisible. He wouldn’t do that bastard any favors; Walter could very well know he was on his own. There would be no support from Levi in this matter, in fact it didn't interest him in the least, neither the ruins of their forefeathers nor Major Walter's distress. If anything, it was Erwin’s sour appearing silence that was somewhat more troubling to Levi. He could sulk in private, not in front of Walter of all people. - Levi mentally elbowed Erwin. - Luckily the Major still hadn't caught on to that, dense as he could be, and Levi wanted to keep it that way by remaining as apathetic as possible. It was none of his concern. The Captain was aware that Walter in his arrogance tended to pour salt into open wounds, but here and now Levi would do anything to forbid that.

Fortunately for everyone present he didn't have to. “The salvage operations will take weeks at this rate now that we’ll have to be careful not to get into accidents or make the wreckage worse.” Like a steamy boiler Walter began growling under his breath almost accusingly, as if someone was to be blamed for this.

Levi’s limp features didn’t twitch once. Despite wanting to bare his teeth at Walter, he still had the tranquil tolerance of a rock. His half-lidded eyes simply narrowed as a warning, and his hands balled themselves into tight fits, showing off his iron-like knuckles that could knock out several teeth at once. “Be that as it may, _sir._ I see no reason for an outburst, it is as it is. And the situation clearly states that we can’t rush things, no matter what. I'll use this opportunity to remind you that the first thing you want to recover, the ministry’s building, lies in the center of that mess down there. So you better plan this very carefully. We can't take our chances.”

“I damn well know that…” Walter peeled back his lips to scoff in defense, still glaring at the ground Levi stood on as though it offended him. “And we’ll have to find ways into the underground for inspection much later then.”

“No shit. Obviously we can’t even get close enough to the heart of the capitol yet.” Levi’s muscles strained so hard while he spoke that he could no longer stop his knuckles from cracking rather loudly, and he quickly crossed his arms to hide his stiffened fists under his cloak. They were practically screaming to punch Walter in the face, for everything, but Levi continued to muster a thoughtful façade. “The way Jäger and Arlert used out of the underground after humanity’s victory has broken in beneath more rubble over the year. I’d advise you to take that into account when you endanger the soldiers’ lives out there. Clearly the ground is becoming more instable by the second. Erosion, storms and mud soaked floors have butchered the entire place up in addition. It could possibly take us months until we get to the actual mission you have in mind.”

If they wanted to prevent taking risks, it would take forever. And if Walter got out of hand with his forceful eagerness, people could get hurt. Levi found it insane that they were still considering this, but here he was.

“I didn’t call you here to give me orders, Corporal. I called you here to inform you of the new plan,” Walter snapped, straightening off his desk to look down upon the shorter male irritatedly.

“Take it as a good piece of _advice_ then, Major,” Levi replied in a cold tone. He lowered his chin defiantly to let the new angle intensify his glare up at his superior. “I may not be your equal, but Erwin is, don't forget it. And _neither_ of us came here to take orders. So either you start discussing with us properly, and give us a say in the matter before you tell us how it’s done, or I will be taking my leave now.”

“If you’re so set on it, share your suggestions,” Walter grumbled, unyielding and definite, as he motioned towards Levi before stemming his hands on his table again. He squinted expectantly, making the gesture seem as mockingly as possible.

He was searching for cracks in the Captain's rigid mask of nonchalance, Levi could tell, and he took several seconds for himself just to keep from bursting. In spite of that, he already knew Walter would stay unsuccessful in the fight against his perfected motionlessness. So why not let him hit the wall for once? Walter wasn't a match for Levi, and Levi's solid gaze was not a challenging one, but a defeating one. He could force up too much patience for others to bear, could make it seem like he wasn't even breathing anymore, much less blinking. It was unsettling, and that was his goal. He managed to make even Walter feel like time had stopped, the Captain merely, slowly counting down in his head from ten as if it was part of a hunt. It was as if he had the ability to stop time, and he did. Seven. He could make time stop for others, watch them wither under his intimidating stare for as long as he pleased. Six. Time was in his hands after all. Five. And he usually prefered not to waste it. Four. His eyes - drained and tired as they would seem - could become a vigorous cage meant for the psychological torture of his victims. Three. And he decided it would be a much greater waste if he didn't take advantage of that now. Two. Even if only to keep Walter at bay. One.

Seeing how it was starting to chill the Major provided Levi with just enough satisfaction for him to continue as calmly as ever once he had reached zero. “All I want you to realize is that we won't be done here any time soon if you’re really willing to go through with this.” Levi briefly glared over at Erwin as if he could sense the man’s ignorance. He knew Levi hated having to talk so much, and yet the idiot wouldn’t open his fucking mouth. The Captain’s stare reluctantly fell back on Walter. “I see what you’re doing. You’re trying to find a way around this to speed things up, but if I let you do that, you might get us all killed! And whether you like it or not, here’s the only way this will work out. - We’ll be stuck here for quite some time, and once winter comes we’ll temporarily have to break the whole thing off… Since we’re in the middle of the wasteland that now is Sina, we’ll have to leave this place, and head to the outskirts for some leftover villages again in order to find shelter, which only still exist in Rose or Maria territory. Sina was the main aim of the enemy; there _is_ no shelter here. There’s nothing left in all the land. And this will cost us more time again, do you realize that now? Do you see there is no way around it? You will do this the hard way or not at all, and you will take as much time as the hard way requires. But you can’t send the soldiers into certain death just because you’re hasty. So don’t even try it or I _will_ end you.”

Walter closed his eyes for a moment, letting out a long sigh that caused Levi to pinch the bridge of his nose in hopes that it would calm his nerves, and keep him from spitting insults at the Major. Because for better or for worse, it would feel fucking great to give that rat a piece of his mind. Walter clung to his authority in every move he made, unable to let his pride get hurt any further, and his fake composure was sickening with how real it still appeared. “That’s all very interesting, Corporal Levi. But I think I should let you know that I’m not planning on losing even a single man for this mission. Therefore I’ll dismiss your threat this time.” There was a warning in his voice, blunt and much too bold if Levi considered the man had been speechless seconds ago, shitting his pants under the force of Levi's stare. Thanks to his high and mighty attitude he had recovered way too quickly, yet the Captain was forced to let it slide momentarily.

“That’s what you’re planning. But you’ll only succeed if you stick to that plan without fail and don’t let your impatience get the better of you... There's no guarantee that you will.” Levi swayed to the side somewhat to stand more comfortably, abandoning his uptight stance. “These past three years have been frustrating to you, don't think I'm too poor-sighted to notice. But it’s not worth losing our heads over.”

The Major forced up a crooked smile for Levi, knowing how much it displeased him. “I appreciate your concern, sir. But like you said, there is no need.” Walter knew Levi could see through his sarcasm, the Captain was very well aware of that, too. So he purposely pretended not to notice it and suppressed his disgust as the Major continued: “We’re still young, no? And we are the conquerors of freedom; we have all the time in the world.”  
-  
“I don’t even know what I was in there for. You talked like a waterfall. Is it because you feel guilty?” Erwin asked tonelessly, and still the same distant expression occupied his face when Levi’s head snapped over to look at him.

They were already a few feet away from Walter’s tent and strolling beside each other without any particular destination as though it was a habit they shared.

Levi gritted his teeth to bite back a huff. “You’re outrageous… I just can’t let that bastard boss us around anymore. If you want to blame someone, blame _him,”_ he hissed in annoyance before promptly changing directions to get away from Erwin. The man could see through him far too easily, and right now Levi did not have the nerve for it. Yes, he felt guilty. Fucking guilty.

“Levi!” The blond spun around, brows creasing with regret, though his voice remained commanding rather than desperate. Levi stopped in his tracks, partly out of surprise because he hadn’t expected Erwin to call out to him at all. “You're wrong.” With a few steps the Commander closed the distance Levi had put between them. The Captain didn’t turn around, but Erwin didn’t need him to. He grabbed Levi’s shoulder, and as always, lowered himself a bit to speak so no one would hear: “If you know Walter is at fault, why do you keep blaming yourself then?... Stop struggling. What he does will probably never be within our might. But life goes on, Levi, and so do we. Isn’t that what you said? It's time you stick to your own words.”

Not waiting for an answer, Erwin turned on his heel again and left. Levi took it as his sign that he was dismissed, and that maybe Erwin had forgiven him his failure already. It didn’t feel like much of a relief though, and Levi sharply shook his head before stomping off towards his own tent. He was fucking done, cursing in his mind all the way.  
It was getting dark, too. The Major had kept them busy for a while longer and rambled about some stuff to make sure Levi and Erwin understood the way things would work out. Now that the Captain was finally out of there he wanted nothing more than to forget he had ever been there in the first place.

He knew his duties without that overrated sack of lousy pretense, wanna-be boss telling him what they were. Sometimes Levi felt like he lived for nothing other than his duties. He was reminded every second of the day. A truly maddening fact that he would have to continue to overcome.

Eren looked up absolutely blank with dread when Levi entered the tent, obviously suppressing a grunt. “Are you going to have to leave for that wrecked city every day?” Eren asked carefully, only seconds later.

As if the fact alone was threatening him, the boy desperately and protectively hid Emilia in his embrace. A gravely disappointed frown of distress forming on his face, he cradled the humming baby against himself, trying to calm the little being apparently.

“Not for now,” Levi answered after a moment of silence. He ponderingly scanned Eren and the way he was holding their child. “My job would be to lead a mission in the underground once they manage to dig it up. Of course I’ll have to help with that soon, but first there’s a lot more organizing to do than we thought, and right now… I’m supposed to stay with the shifters.” As of now that was all Levi knew of Walter’s “plan”.

Eren seemed to relax just a bit, gaze drifting off towards the floor as Emilia began nipping on his shoulder in boredom. Lost in his own world, he found the slight patch of skin Eren’s loose collar always revealed to be quite tasty and entertaining, and he began kicking his tiny legs into his noney’s lap, perhaps in an attempt to climb higher and bite more of the smooth skin. Seeing that, Levi noticed how Emilia had grown quite a lot. It would be his birthday soon, too, and his father guessed he was so eager to munch on something due to his growing teeth.  
Levi was starting to feel nostalgic, forgetting the hardships and duties that were waiting for him outside their tent. As long as he was in here he could feel lighthearted, he could be at ease, he could concentrate on the more important things in life, and watch their children grow. Time was going by so fast… he wanted another baby, he thought in defeat, knowing it was impossible.

“Promise me you’ll be careful out there… and that… you’ll always hurry home to me as soon as you can?”

Levi dragged himself from his fantasies at that, mind becoming alert by the silky sound of Eren’s whispers, so pleading. The young noney’s worries were justified, and Levi immediately wanted to soothe that look off Eren’s face.  
He hurriedly let himself fall forward on all fours and headed over to his beloved on hands and knees. Once within reach, Levi let his eyes fall shut, pressed his cheek to Eren’s lovingly, and slowly rubbed their faces against one another as though to mix up their scents, so everyone would recognize them to be mates. – And so others would keep a good distance to the both of them while they were at it.

Eren sighed in relief at the touch, only pulling away because he _had_ to see the Captain's face, and what expression lied there. “Promise me you won’t get hurt,” he demanded once more.

“I’m humanity’s strongest.” Levi briefly raised a brow in a playful gesture and reassured Eren that everything would be fine. “You know who he belongs to, right? Where in the world would he go?”

“Mh-“ Eren let out a shaky laugh that he just couldn’t hold in, his voice becoming breathy. “I-I’m being serious, Levi.”

Levi’s stoic expression wasn’t a joking one in the least, and yet he managed to make Eren laugh somehow. Levi let his lips fall open as if he might say something, his hand coming up to cup Eren’s cheek to make sure he had his attention. A helpless, inaudible noise resounded through the tent. They were interrupted before Levi could even make a sound, their locked gazes faltering in surprise, and they could only stare at each other questioningly.

“Uh- woahhh…” a silky baby voice suddenly groaned hoarsely. Levi and Eren looked over to the other side of the tent where Eric was slowly tipping over to the side with his arms raised and both hands holding stuffed animals into the air. Once he had fallen over completely, the child rolled onto his other side so he was facing his parents, but whatever small words he was mumbling weren’t directed at them. “Imma habe dat on me.” Yeah, that made-up, secret language was never directed at his parents, it was his alone.

“…And here we see Eric’s interesting and unique ritual of choosing bed-pals for the night,” Levi murmured emptily and absently, too lost in thought trying to figure out what his son was doing there.

“Nh- hn,” Eren began giggling again, this time losing it for good. “In his natural habitat. Pff.” If the Captain’s all too stern tone hadn’t made Eren laugh, then his face of fascination definitely did as the man appeared quite intrigued. “I have to snatch him,” Eren declared, smiling as he carefully peeled Emmy from his shoulder and held him out to Levi.

The little one waved his arms aimlessly until he was wrapped up against his daddy’s chest, Levi snuggling him possessively whilst still keeping his voice low with its ever earnest serenity. “Are you sure? You know I won’t give Emilia back anymore, right?”

Eren looked over his shoulder as he crawled away and sent Levi a big, pitiable pout. “I’ll have to make do with my firstborn then, he’s sure to comfort me. Hmph, my big boy.” The young noney collected Eric off the blankets and began rocking him happily. Eric cooed something that was once again meant for his stuffed animals only, and he seemed almost too busy discussing with them to notice Eren's affection. The brunette could only smile more in adoration for Eric's sweet and stern dedication.

Levi observed how their son's eyes were starting to flutter shut calmly in response to Eren's warmth, his previously energetic body now becoming limp in his noney's hold, on instinct. Levi watched them, pleased by their peaceful cuddle. Yet once Emilia began nipping on his jawline in concentration Levi's attention shifted instantly. He then only had eyes for his beloved noney’s boy. After receiving that adorably innocent smooch, Levi definitely wasn’t letting him go anymore; the little bundle needed some distraction from his nightmares.

“Hn.” The Captain lifted his baby so the tiny being would look at him and not just stare off lost in his daydreams. “Emily,” he called softly in another attempt to get the child’s full attention. “Emily, give daddy a kiss.”

Like Levi had said some magic word, Emilia obliged immediately, pursing his rosy lips, and stretching as far as his little body would let him to land a clumsy smooch on the man’s jaw again. Levi responded by returning the kiss to Emilia’s chubby little cheek, and hummed in appreciation. But apparently it wasn’t enough for Emmy, and the baby set his tiny hands on both sides of Levi’s face to give his cheek another kiss. He quickly pulled away, but instead of becoming bashful and shy, he rushed back in before his father could protest and gave him one more big, fat kiss on the lips.

“Hoh, thank you. So many kisses for daddy, huh?” Levi’s deep voice rumbled gently and with an edge of a tease that had Emil squeaking in the man’s embrace as he excitedly hugged his precious father. “How generous of you, my princess. You in the mood for some smooching, aren’t you?”

Levi’s thoughts were confirmed as Emilia clung to him with iron determination. The Captain just loved his adorable bundle of joy so much, no matter how much of a stoic man he was, he would always love his babies like he had never thought he could love anybody, they alone melted his stone heart. And Levi wanted for Emil to be able to sleep peacefully again, but as it seemed, he had no control over that anymore. He let his fingers comb through Emilia’s jet black mess of hair, looking more and more crestfallen as he cursed his powerlessness. If he as the kid’s father couldn’t protect him, who could?

“You’re not fooling us with that flirtatious cuddling over there,” Eren teased, catching Levi’s attention. The boy was fiddling with the braided strand descending down Eric’s nape while the child had his head dug into his noney’s chest. “We’re not jealous.” Eren stuck out his tongue playfully.

Levi huffed, pretending to admit defeat as he slowly lied down with Emilia nestled in the bend of his arm. “Alright, you win.” He rolled over, reaching out his free hand for Eren. “Will you join me?”

Eren smoothed out his triumphant smirk to give Levi a softer, more soothing smile. “It’s ok, baby.” He reached out to caress Levi’s forehead and hair, knowing what was going on in that burdened head of his. “Together we’ll fight off the nightmares… Yes?”

Levi really tried to ease out his creased brows, he did, but in the end he could only nod at Eren and close his eyes, the lost expression remaining plastered onto his sleeping face. Even as Eren peppered Levi with small kisses, it took some stroking and sweet humming for the man to finally fall asleep in peace.

And Eren just prayed when Levi woke up, it wouldn’t be to the fear-pierced crying of their baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short Q~Q school and insomina don't go together very well u.u
>
>> ####  [My tumblr: Feel free to stop by!](https://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're all still wishing for their happy end, and that I can be forgiven XD
>
>> ####  [My tumblr: Feel free to stop by!](https://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/)

A tiny body stumbled through the clean, green grass, hands stretched out for a certain short figure. That back shielded by its cape that smoothly fluttered in the wind oh so gracefully.

Rustling through the soft plains of the meadow, Eric swayed left and right, already totally dizzy from watching the waves in the sea of grass, their twirling movements making it seem like the earth’s surface had become liquefied. The child let out a confused huff as the world spun around him, and he tried to focus again on getting to the man facing away from him. If he crashed and died, then at least in his father’s arms, Eric thought to himself while humming something indistinguishable, almost tripping over himself again.

Lost in his own thoughts, Levi’s long lashes visibly twitched when he squinted, staring off into the distance where piles of rubble grew larger and taller the further one tried to see. They were trying to dig up a path to the heart of the capitol, clear the way for their advance starting by the loose edges of the ruins where men and women already called out to each other as they dragged along horses towing boulders and bigger parts of the wreckage off their course. They had been at it since early in the morning, and yet it felt like they were moving so slow it was frustrating. The soldiers themselves weren’t slow in fact, only their progress was.  
Levi let his gaze drift over the many hidden faces that were covered all the way to their eyes due to the stench of the rotting dead bodies everywhere, and the risk of infection. The corpses were no longer identifiable, so Walter had given the order to avoid them at all costs or burn them if need be to not waste more of his precious time with them.

A growl forced its way through the Captain’s throat even if his features stayed cold and indifferent. He would’ve done the same had he had a say in the matter, but what he couldn’t accept was the Major’s sheer stubbornness to push forth with this plan in their current situation. To Levi there was no gain in this. When he looked around he could see the leaves changing colors, the autumn breeze gently plucking them from their branches, and inviting them to a dying-dance in the sky.

It reminded that time was not a resource they had infinite supply of, and as soon as it got colder they would have to find proper shelter. Probably where they had come from, but the reason they had split up into three groups back then in the first place was because those towns couldn’t accommodate the whole colony and cattle at once. It had temporarily been an insufficient solution as Walter had called it, and Levi highly doubted the man wanted to do that again, for the whole winter no less. The Captain was very curious, in a neutral way of course, of what Walter would come up with this time.

The safe ‘road’ he wanted to pave the way for was still very uneven and dangerous, and buried deep in the dust and debris of the city’s remains. They couldn’t keep the path short and straight either as fallen buildings lied directly in their way no matter from which point they approached the center. Others had been sent to patrol around the capitol to look for easier ways to work on, but that alone took hours.

Levi couldn’t care less at this point how much time they spent with useless activities, he was just basking in the silence. The sky was a clear blue, complimenting the reds and yellows of the distant trees, and the warm air was filled with the scent of drying leaves and earth. Mainly because not far away the people were using heavy bulls to rip open the ground and hurl up the dirt for its usage. For the most part the mothers and nonies were busy sewing potato seeds and other autumn plants on the fresh ackers they had created in the nearby fields. They’d have another few weeks to grow some crops before winter made itself noticeable, and they had to collect as much as they could and save up on nonperishable foods as well.

Another fight for survival was beginning, and yet Walter had nothing better to do than brood over his plans and pointless goals. It was Erwin who had given the other half of the colony the ‘friendly advice’ to make use of the rich fields in the surrounding area. These people were so helpless with no ideas where to go or what to do that they mindlessly followed out any of the Major’s commands just so they had someone that would lead, just to feel safe and not without a purpose.

Primitive, Levi cursed in his mind. Humanity had once been so great and proud, fiercely fighting for its freedom, at least in the hearts of the survey corps. But barely anything of that was left now. The Captain shifted his reproachful gaze from the ruin workers back to the tents behind him, and his expression jolted into one of surprise immediately when he saw Eric hovering above the ground a few feet, clinging to the top of a long stick like a koala cub and looking at his father wide-eyed as if he was the one being weird here. The firm branch swayed so slowly that for a brief second Levi thought the kid had somehow rammed it into the ground and it magically remained in place like that, until the Captain realized it was tilting more and more along with Eric flying towards the floor.

Levi leaped forward in alarm, arms held out to catch his son, but as soon as Eric’s thrashing legs hit the ground he raced past his daddy like a lamb escaping the big bad wolf, stick tightly in his steadfast grasp.

“Wuh-!” Levi in utter bewilderment spun on his heel to follow the brat and restrain him from hurting himself.

Apparently nothing was ever easy. Eric wasn’t even paying attention to him anymore. He ran and ran as he held out his stick, letting the far end hit the ground. The branch shot into an upright position with him attached, yanking him up in the air. Levi gasped, mouth opening in a silent call while the stick’s movements came to a slow stop with Eric dangling up above again. And Levi sped up to try and catch the child once more when he saw Eric was falling towards the edge of a little slope.

“Eric, you-!” his father forced out through gritted teeth at the troublemaker. “Hold still!”

Eric’s head snapped in the direction of the voice attentively, and he let go of his stick with one hand, waving at Levi. “Dade, I’m fly- wah!“ He was cut off when he tumbled into the grass aimlessly, somersaulting once before he curled in on himself, his tiny body beginning to roll down the small hill they were on; exactly what Levi had feared.

“Tch!” The Captain sharply jumped after him, practically throwing himself down the hill and letting his boots impact so hard they slid over the grass a few meters. He landed on the slanting ground right below Eric, blocking the rest of his way to put him out of his descending misery.

“Bawawawa!!” Eric screamed helplessly, eyes crossing and limbs thrashing in dizziness until his father suddenly fished him up into strong arms.

“You brat, respect your surroundings,” Levi growled strictly, Eric’s head still rotating around in wobbly circles with mild confusion plastered onto his face.

“Dade, I’mma puke!” the little one squeaked breathlessly, grabbing onto Levi’s cloak for support.

“Don’t even think about it,” his father grumbled lowly in protest, turning Eric in his hold to stay out of his aim. “We’ll have a food shortage soon, so suck it up.”

Eric didn’t react to the man’s warning tone. When he opened his eyes again all was well and back to normal, and his first concern was of course his toy.

“Whe’s mah stick!?” he called out in a very unique mix of composure and excitement only Eric could manage, eager to continue his little game already.

“I’ll stick _you_ soon if you don’t stop giving me heartattacks.”

The Captain pretended to lower Eric back down, his son already kicking his legs to reach the ground, but he was disappointed with his efforts when Levi kept a hold of his hands securely, provokingly letting Eric swing left and right like a tower bell just centimeters above the grass, however, not close enough to let him touch the ground.

Eric huffed in frustration, and he went limp, staring down in defeat as he accepted his fate of being rocked back and forth like a doll as his punishment. He still giggled occasionally when Levi let him swing a bit higher, making him feel weightless like a feather.

“What’s this? The Captain is actually having fun with his son?” a playful voice caught their attention, and their movements came to a stop.

Eren was heading towards them from one of the bustling ackers, wiping his hands on an already quite stained cloth. Emil was bundled up, tied to his noney’s back while napping comfortably, and Eren appeared glad to be back at the camp as the little one was starting to get heavy. He sighed in relief, seemingly satisfied with his work on the fields which he briefly glanced back at. When his stare returned to Levi and Eric his smile visibly faltered in a questioning manner.

“What actually are you doing?... For real this time.”

“The fatherly court decided he shall hang.” Levi’s stoic eyes widened sternly at the last word, and his voice dropped dramatically.

Eren flinched, sprouting a frown of utter disbelief, and blinking a few times to grasp what that bastard had just said. “Your morbid jokes are getting too dark for me, Levi.”

“It’s not a joke. He’s hanging.” The Captain demonstratively bounced Eric up and down a bit in his grip, the child shamelessly using the opportunity to make the biggest, most innocent eyes up at his noney.

“I- hih! Levi!” Eren snapped, immediately letting his instincts take over as he stomped a foot into the ground impatiently. “Put my baby down before I put _you_ down! Knowing you, I’m pretty sure he didn’t even do anything wrong.” The brunette couldn’t resist the urge to roll his eyes exaggeratedly.

“He had a stick. Who knows what he could’ve done with that thing if I hadn’t stopped him.” That was all the justification Levi could bring up, and in his opinion it was all he needed.

“Noney, I fly, I fly!” Eric simply burst out, happily swinging himself left to right again as he wiggled in his father’s grasp to get his noney’s attention.

“I can see that. Put him down, Levi,” Eren huffed in aggravation, still shocked over Levi’s parenting methods, even if they appeared to be very harmless on Eric. The kid was casually enjoying hanging from his arms like a dead goose from its neck.

“No! Nana, I fly wid my stick. I wan’ my stick,” Eric called out again, squirming some more until Levi finally put him down with a long sigh. “Stick!” the child announced triumphantly once he was free.

“There are no trees close enough around here, how’d he even get that damn thing?” Levi grumbled, heading over to Eren while both parents’ gazes still followed Eric.

“Well, I don’t know.” Eren shrugged obviously, to show how much exactly he cared as long as Eric had fun with it. “Just let him do what he wants. He’s careful not to hurt himself.”

“He went skydiving down the slope, he doesn’t even understand the meaning of ‘careful’,” the Captain pointed out, flinging a hand up and motioning wildly at the horizon and general direction of the slope like everything here held potential threats for his poor little babies. “He’s a danger to himse-mpf!”

Levi was cut off by a yelp when Eric suddenly came crashing into him with his stick, Levi in his surprise barely managing to catch him. “You see!?” he turned to Eren accusingly, Eric bobbing in his embrace happily as if he’d won a prize, twisting around like a fish in water.

“Oh, come on,” Eren squeaked hoarsely in adoration for his lovable bundle. “He just wanted to jump into your arms. He knows what he’s doing.”

Tiredly peeking over Eren’s shoulder, Emilia started babbling loudly in amazement at the little stunt his brother had pulled off.

Levi’s brows just lowered into an angry frown at that, and he impulsively kicked the stick, sending it flying up so high it took quite a while until it came falling down again a few meters away. And Eren was surprised it was still in one piece.

“Woooah…” Eric hummed huskily as he’d followed the short journey of his branch. “Is’ a magical stick… Dade, I really fly wid it! My stick an’ me - I’m higher being!” He suddenly slapped his hands onto Levi’s cheeks, cupping his father’s face to make sure the man was listening, and Levi could only stare in shock.

His gaze briefly flicked over to Eren when he saw the boy silently sinking to the ground, hunched over and holding his stomach as he trembled from suppressed laughter. Eric didn’t tolerate the distraction though, shaking Levi’s head to direct it back at him.

“Dade! I. Am. Being! I mus’ leave!!” Eric paused, looking away in confusion before he suddenly pointed up into the sky hectically, tilting his entire body back and nearly bending out of Levi’s hold. “For dat!! Da!”

Levi didn’t answer at all as his son observed him expectantly. Instead he mustered Eric as if he were nuts, his incredulous stare extremely slowly wandering back to Eren for help. “Eren…. Our kid… is…” 

Before Levi could finish, the young noney waved his hand, sitting up in the grass, and grinning widely at his Captain. “You overprotective idiot. He’s a child. Let him have his fantasies!” Eren hiccupped between breathless giggles, and it was too precious for Levi to bear. His features softened again. “Just be careful, darling,” Eren added, humming in amusement when Eric’s head spun in his direction full of enthusiasm.

“Mh…” Levi hesitantly put Eric back down, letting him run off while keeping a watchful eye on him. “What do we do now, sweet potato?”

Eren shot up in surprise, lifting his brows at the Captain. “Did you just call me sweet potato?”

Levi emotionlessly looked back at the brunette for a moment. “You were sowing potatoes just now, right?” he questioned, one eye narrowing thoughtfully. “That is what you were doing.”

“Oh. Of course. Now I get it.” Eren remained blank despite his sarcasm. He didn’t see how that made any sense, but he wouldn’t complain if Levi decided to voluntarily be cute for once.

The boy patted his knees clean as he stood from the ground, and his grin was replaced by a serene smile once he found Levi’s gaze again. The man reached out from his side, waiting for Eren to come closer and take his hand, Eren briefly smiling at the ground before accepting the offer.  
The Captain turned to face him simply so he could look at Eren better, from the bottom to the top, intentionally taking in the lean, curved figure until Eren was close enough that Levi could hug him.

He spied Emil on the brunette’s back again, the tiny bundle having gone all sleepy once more since his nap had been disturbed by the excitement from earlier. And Levi reached around Eren to caress their son’s head.

“Did you have some sweet dreams, baby boy?” he hummed while he let Eren lean against him with his entire weight, wanting to have the boy relax in his arms so he could keep him there forever.

He probably would’ve pulled through with it had he not seen Mikasa heading their way from the direction of the acker Eren had come from as well.

“Mikasa,”

Eren turned slightly when he heard Levi say the girl’s name, still holding on to the Captain’s shoulders as he made sure to stay close to the man.

“We’re almost done, there’s not much more to do.” Mikasa came to a stop a few steps away from the pair, fingers curling around the strap of the bag of seeds she was carrying with her. “Squad leader Rico wanted me to tell you, you can take the day off now. We’ll take care of the rest.”

“Are you going back to work?” Eren asked, and Levi grew alert at how his voice became faint when he spoke to his sister. Mikasa only nodded.

“Shouldn’t you be looking after Annie?” Levi’s tone was low, drawing the girl’s attention quickly and wiping the coldness off her face.

She was mute for a moment before the look of uncertainty faded from her hardened features. “Annie’s not talking… She’s stopped,” Mikasa informed, lowering her expressionless gaze away from Levi and Eren. “I think there’s nothing I can do for her now.”

“Mikasa!” Eren gasped quietly, his cry a mere whisper. He was too worried to really raise his voice, and also scared. “That’s not true. We have to make sure she and Jean are ok until we find Armin again, and bring back your daughter.”

Levi’s frown deepened severely; there was nothing he could say as he observed the hidden pain in Mikasa’s now dull eyes. He had to hold Eren back warningly when the boy attempted to step up to his sister.

“Don’t you see, Eren? I can’t do either of that right now.” She shook her head, trying desperately not to squeeze her eyes shut like she actually wanted to. And it cost her a lot of effort just to stay calm. “She’s with Shelter. She’s locked me out. She won’t even let me hold our daughter. And she won’t speak to me… no matter what I say. She won’t speak. Not to me, not to Shelter or anyone…”

Levi held a hand over Eren's chest; he could feel it tightening in strain, Eren's breathing becoming heavier. The boy stared at Mikasa from where he was still confined in the Captain’s embrace, Levi not sure if it was safe to let him go, but Eren didn’t struggle against him either.

“Let me talk to her then,” he demanded finally, unconsciously digging his fingers into Levi’s arms without even realizing it. “She’s been hiding long enough now. I haven’t had a real chance to look at Shelter either. I can speak to her.”

“She probably won’t even let you near her,” Mikasa protested dryly, avoiding her brother’s eyes and reaching for her scarf. Her hand balled to a shaky fist on her chest when she remembered she’d given the crimson muffler to Annie in a futile attempt to comfort her. “She won’t talk… She can’t do it,” Mikasa whispered in defeat. "Please, don't pressure her more."

“Mh-“ Eren stopped himself from saying another word, hesitation lurking in his stubborn eyes. He refused to let it go, sighing sharply when Levi smoothed out his hands and removed Eren’s sharp nails from his skin. “I doubt you’ve tried everything so far!” he tried to suppress the accusing note in his voice.

“No, I haven’t,” the girl admitted emptily, her gaze distant, hitting Eren, and a long pause followed her words. “Because I’ve decided to stop torturing her with this.”

-

“Ugh!” Eren grunted furiously as he fell to his knees in their tent, quickly crawling into a corner with a mean glare, and untying Emmy from his back to take the limp, tiny thing into his arms for comfort, sinking his head against the baby’s smaller one.

Luckily Emilia was still halfway dozing, so he didn’t really catch any of the hassle.

“Eren, please,” Levi mumbled as he followed Eren into the tent, staying seated at the other end from which he carefully watched the boy.

“No. Mikasa’s no help at all. Can you tell her that?” Eren grumbled in frustration. He’d had enough; he didn’t even have the energy to have a real tantrum. Outbursts had usually been helpful to let him settle down again, and now he couldn’t even do that. “Fine, if they want to distance themselves from me like that, let them,” he hissed to himself.

“Who?”

“All of them!” Eren’s head snapped up, searching Levi. “Armin, Mikasa, even that horseface. Fuck them all.”

“Eren,” Levi raised his voice with a bitter reminder lingering in his tone, but he unfortunately didn't get to finish, interrupted by a sudden, distant squealing from outside.

“Giddy-up! Fluff-puff!” Eric’s baby voice rung, and Levi stiffened yet again, alerted by the call.

“What is up with that brat today?” he let out some breathy words in disbelief.

Before Eren could say anything the man was already rushing out of the tent to go catch his son. Eric was sitting on his white sheep that had grown quite a bit lately, his tiny fingers twisted into its soft wool.

“Daddy, look,” the child giggled when his sheep lazily wandered a few steps, searching for more grass to chew on. Eric also had his stick again, and he was bouncing atop Fluff-puff excitedly without a care in the world.

Levi looked everything but happy, hurrying towards the animal with quick strides and shooting Eric a reprimanding frown the little one didn’t quite understand.

“Eric, I have had it with you being so reckless. How’d you even get up there?” Levi was certain the kid must’ve gotten on while the sheep had been lying down or something, but still if that thing shook him off and trampled over him, then what?

Not waiting for Eric’s answer, Levi picked him up off the sheep and pulled him against himself.

“Nah, daddy!! Es my horsey!” Eric protested when Levi carried him off, tone pitching into tortured whines as he kicked and squirmed.

“You’ll get a real horse, but only if you behave.”

At that Eric froze up immediately, staring at his father in disbelief and letting himself be cradled without a fuss.

“See? That’s better,” the Captain mumbled, resting Eric in the length of his arm to use his free hand to detangle the stick from his son’s grasp.

“No!” Eric gasped when it was taken from him, his tiny hands quickly flying up to cover his mouth in agony.

Levi stopped in his tracks to stare at the child with a lifted brow, not breaking eye-contact even as he effortlessly slammed the stick into the ground and let it stand there.

“You can have it back later,” he calmly reassured Eric, the bundle making big eyes at his standing stick as Levi walked on.

“Daddy, et really es a magic stick!” Eric pointed at it, wildly tapping his father’s chest for attention as he tried to climb the man’s shoulder.

“There’s nothing magical about it, Eric.” Levi sighed, ruffling his son’s hair while keeping on his ever stoic mask, despite how adorable Eric’s excitement could be.

The tiny being hurriedly turned in Levi’s arms to look at his daddy, still in awe, but very serious now. “Daddy, are you a wiza’d den?”

“Hmph,” a low sound of amusement escaped Levi, and he shook his head as he stared off to the side absentmindedly. “I wish.”

When he looked back at Eric the child was gluing to him, greatly intrigued and stunned silent.

“I’m not,” Levi corrected with a tilt of his brows when Eric was quiet for too long. However, Eric didn’t seem to believe him yet. “But noney kind of is… He can make big, delicious meals out of few ingredients that don’t even seem very special on their own. And that’s why we’re gonna go eat lunch now, so you can grow big and strong, little man, and mount your own horse one day.”

Inside the tent Eren listened to the gentle words Levi spoke, soothed by the man’s familiar voice, and he could finally take a deep breath when Levi re-entered their little nest with their son.

“So I’m cooking again?” Eren teased, enjoying the look on Levi’s face when the Captain caught sight of him.

“Yes,” Levi murmured with a poker face before adding after a pause “please.” He scooted closer to Eren impatiently, stretching to reach the boy faster until his nose finally met with Eren’s cheek. “Because I really, really love your cooking skills.”

“Hn.” Eren looked away to try and hide his amusement, leaning in closer to let his Captain’s lips explore the elegant length of his neck. “You can thank my mother for those.”

“Thank you, Misses Jäger,” Levi mumbled deeply against Eren’s skin, tickling the younger and making him hitch for air a few times.

The sky had started changing colors to dark oranges by the time Levi stepped out of the tent again. The soldiers were slowly trotting back to camp, exhaustion in the shadows of their eyes they had brought upon themselves. Levi turned away to look elsewhere, to the setting sun resting in the cradle of golden clouds which lined the horizon.

Only the sound of soft cooing and giggling caught his immediate attention, and his silver eyes shot over his shoulder in search of the source. Emilia was squeaking excitedly, letting out a long singsong tune as Eric held his hands securely, leading him out of the tent. Eric was slowly walking backwards to help steady his brother, supporting Emilia’s shaky balance on those tiny feet that still stumbled aimlessly but eagerly. Another silky chuckle could be heard from inside the tent as Eren, overjoyed, watched the two siblings.

The Captain’s gaze softened with a rare fondness that smoothed out the slight wrinkles around his eyes, and the hint of a proud smile began tugging on his lips before he turned away again. He observed the outside surrounding them, watchful like a guard of iron. Eric might have liked being reckless when he was playing on his own, but in no way was he careless with his precious baby brother. He was the most knightly little gentleman when it came to Emily, Levi didn’t have to worry about that one bit.

“Leviiii,” Eren whispered lovingly as he came crawling out of the tent behind Emmy. “Look.”

“I saw.” Levi’s voice dropped lower as well, almost like it would distract the two bundles otherwise. He turned back again to look at the brunette kneeling beside their children, Eren drawing his shoulders close as he tried not to squeal with adoration. “If they continue like this, Emil will soon be just as firm on his legs as Eric.”

“Heh,” Eren sighed sharply in delight, desperately trying not to reach out for his babies and disturb them. But he wanted to hold them so badly; Levi could see it in the way he wiggled back and forth, wholly and helplessly captivated by their little ones.

“You’ll catch him if he falls, right?” Levi knew he didn’t need to ask, but he enjoyed Eric’s reactions. The little man was too gorgeous, especially when he was as deeply concentrated as now, and oh so devoted.

Eric very carefully let go Emilia’s hands to snake his arms around the smaller boy completely, patiently taking his time hugging him close before his eyes searched their father. Eric gave a blank nod from where his cheek was pressed against Emmy’s, pouty lips parted and his ice blue gaze round and attentive whilst he pressed his little brother to himself as if he were the most important thing in his entire life, the last pillar for him. It looked both dramatic and innocent, and the younger hung in the protective embrace limply, obediently even.

“Good boy. Take care of the sweet pea,” Levi agreed, returning the prompt nod and folding his arms over his chest to shift into a more relaxed stance, facing away.

“Sweet pea, sweet potato,” Eren mumbled in amusement, eyeing the Captain seductively, and earning a quick smirk from him. “You’re awfully sweet today, too,” the brunette pointed out, hands falling into his lap.

“Mhh,” Levi didn’t really answer to that. His thoughts trailed off, and his brows twitched as he swayed from one leg onto the other uncomfortably.

“Sweet as the sweets-swiping ghost,” Eren mused, reminiscing in old memories for a moment before he finally caught sight of the Captain tapping his foot against the ground in annoyance.

Head tilting in curiosity, Eren stood up, sending him a questioning look.

“Goddammit, my balls,” Levi gritted out the unexpected hiss, laced with mild irritation. “These maneuver gear straps should be illegal.”

He frowned over having to adjust his manly parts, but Eren’s attention was immediately drawn by the word ‘balls’ - strangely - and he grew alert when he saw Levi groping roughly at the area between his legs.  
Eren knew the man was hung and sent him a look of pity, realizing not for the first time that those tight pants that always came with the 3DMG had to be hard for the Captain’s manhood to bear.

At that thought the boy gasped empathetically with understanding. “What about my little Captain?” He rushed over, quickly grabbing Levi’s wrists to still his movements and examine his belt buckle.

“Wha-?” Levi huffed in confusion when Eren’s eyes widened with dread.

“Leave my little Levis and Erens alone!” he demanded.

“Tch-“ Levi’s lips twitched at the absurd command.

“Be careful with my babies! You have a responsibility here, you know?” Eren defended when he saw the disbelief and indifference in the Captain’s expressionless gaze. “Poor things, I’ll make it ok.” He didn’t hesitate to suddenly and without warning unzip Levi’s pants, the man’s breath getting caught in his throat.

“Oi, you can’t do that!” His eyes briefly flicked over to Eric and Emilia in worry, but luckily they were busy with themselves, leading a very secretive, jumbled conversation, and Levi’s accusing look fell back on his mate. “Eren, I could already handle my dick 15 years before you were even born. You’re being ridiculous.”

“But now that’s _my_ job! Stop treating me like a kid.”

“Then stop acting like one,” Levi begged in strain, mortified.

He struggled to catch Eren’s hands, yet they were moving too fast for him, too unpredictable since Levi hadn’t even the slightest idea what the brat was about to do. His protests were ignored, and in the next moment Eren stuffed his hand down Levi’s pants to get to his private parts, determination printed on his face as he bit the side of his lower lip in concentration, fishing for the Captain’s member.

“Almost got’em…”

Levi merely let his arms dangle by his sides in defeat, head falling back as he looked up at the sky in surrender. “Sweet mother of-“

He almost sent a silent prayer that nobody was watching this brat shove an arm down his pants. Not that he cared, he really didn’t. But in a colony of around 200 people, gossip was the main hobby, and he could very well do without that.

“There. All done, my babies should be perfectly comfy now.”

“Please don’t say that,” Levi murmured quietly, voice empty.

“Oh, was I talking to you?” Eren lifted a challenging brow while fastening Levi’s belt.

“I’d very much like to hope so,” the man’s tone dropped impassively.

“Yeah, you wish. No, I was talking to my little king. So sorry to disappoint you, _Captain,_ ” Eren on purpose hissed the title provocatively, making sure to add a purr into his words as well. “As you can see you have no say in this.”

Levi forced himself to take a deep breath, trying not to lose his patience as Eren leaned against him, cupping his dick through his pants once more. “Since when has my dick become your baby? And why little Levis and Erens?”

Out of the blue Eren turned shy, pulling away as if he’d switched personalities, cheeks reddening and fingers curling around the hem of Levi’s blouse in search of something to fidget with self-consciously. “Because obviously you’re carrying around my babies down there… until you decide to drop them off at my place.” He suddenly covered his mouth out of reflex as snorts and hitches began tearing from his throat, and seconds later he broke into uncontrolled laughter. “HAHAHA. Like you did with Eric and Emmy.”

“You crazy brat,” Levi murmured serenely, eyes narrowing as he pulled the kid into a hug to tease him with some greedy kisses.

The younger simply tried to suppress more laughter, wiggling and squirming in the Captain’s arms excitedly, and jumping up and down to wrap himself around Levi’s neck and confine him against himself. 

In the middle of their silly cuddling and relishing, Levi suddenly froze up, looking behind Eren. “Sh-sh, Eren…” He cupped his hips to maneuver him into another direction where Eric and Emmy now sat in the grass, their legs seemingly hugging each other. “Look, look.”

Clearing his throat, Eren quickly caught a grip of himself, blinking down at the children expectantly.

“Nameh, nameh,” Emily giggled breathily, letting out some more shaky sounds of excitement as he held on to Eric’s hands again.

The older hummed, shaking his head. “It’s nane. Naneh, ava dere.” He pointed over at his parents. “Naneh and dade.”

“Nameh!” Emilia repeated, his tiny body bouncing slightly as he hopped on his bum. His short arms scrambled when he reached out to squeeze Eric’s cheeks, making him sigh thoughtfully.

“Naney,” Eric corrected once more, already letting himself be pulled in for a messy smooch to the nose.

“Ameh,” his younger brother still insisted, and Eric jerked up in surprise at the word.

“Ame?” he questioned, tilting his little head before turning to his parents. “Dade, noneh, whe’s Ame? Anii Ame.”

Eren winced in the same instant, automatically recoiling back towards Levi almost like a beaten animal. Once he’d hit the dead-end that was the Captain’s chest he went completely motionless, staring at Eric in shock. Levi seemed equally as taken aback for a moment, worriedly looking over at Eren when the young noney didn’t respond.

“He not visit enemore,” Eric mumbled, eyes wandering aside as though it would help him remember where he’d last seen his anii.

“Eric,” Levi began, uncertainty stealing his words.

Eren’s gaze quickly sunk to the ground in hurt, face falling, and Levi could only squeeze his arm soothingly, knowing it wasn’t much support. He didn’t want to make Eren cry in front of their babies, and scare them, his first instinct being to take the two little ones safely into his arms before he’d have to make them understand this whole mess somehow.  
However, the moment Levi tried to urge Eren forward the boy only pressed against him, not moving, turning away from Eric and Emilia to hide by his man. Levi felt trapped in place, and the regret and guilt made him shut down. He couldn’t even feel a single emotion as the familiar, harsh emptiness returned, but he forced himself to look back at his son.

“Armin… had to go… on a journey. And no one could escort him. It’s very important that he does it on his own.”

Slowly Eric’s features twisted more and more in disbelief and protest, and he puffed his chest as best as he could. “No!” he suddenly exclaimed, making Eren flinch and start to tremble. “No! He din’ say guh'bye!”

Levi’s eyes narrowed in realization. He’d known this wouldn’t be easy, but he wasn't at all prepared for this. It was his fault, and he wanted to hate himself for it like that would do any good.

“Listen, Eric…”

The little one’s look of anger was replaced with one of confusion and growing despair, and his lips began quaking when Emilia leaned in against him, apparently very oblivious to the situation. “When he coming back?” Eric whimpered hoarsely, sniffling as he tried to be brave, mainly because of Emilia.

“We don’t know that, sweetheart,” Levi admitted, voice low to hold back its quiver. Holding Eren to keep him from breaking down was taking its toll on Levi, knowing there was nothing he could do to take away the pain Eren felt. “I’m sorry. We don’t know.”

Eric’s eyes widened, and he became entirely still, a last snivel jolting his body. Emilia clung to him, now more aware of his sadness even if he did not understand its origin. Like Eric would always do for him when Emil was crying, the smaller one returned the gesture and cuddled his brother tightly, tiny fingers digging into Eric’s sides, face nuzzling his chest.

“Ewic?” he whispered into the fabric of his brother’s scarf. “Ewic sweepy?”

“Ah- hih!” Eren suddenly burst into sobs, pushing himself away from the Captain to hurry to his babies and cradle them against himself protectively, gasping for air again and again.

Levi’s whole body felt so heavy, so useless. He couldn’t move, he didn’t know what to do. He had ruined a perfectly happy family. He’d ruined _several_ perfectly happy families. Armin’s, Mikasa’s and Eren’s family he had had with his friends as well as the one he’d managed to create for himself.

The Captain’s fists clenched painfully by his sides, and he could feel himself going numb again, his face void of emotion, cold and empty as he withdrew further and further into the pit of his stoical shell, the mask that always made him seem like he could refuse all grief, blindly deny torment and block out what was happening in his heart, but he couldn’t really. It was just the death glare he shot at the bypassing soldiers when they stopped to stare at Eren in confusion.

Had they known how close Levi was to slicing their throats in a fit of rage, they would’ve ran away faster than they already had. Once their unbearable density had caused Levi to find back to his reserve he stepped closer to Eren defensively, kneeling behind him to shield him from the prying eyes surrounding them.

“Eren, not here. Come.”

The people could look at Levi, and judge him, think their nasty thoughts because he decided to protect their ‘enemy’, and curse him to death for all he cared, but he would not tolerate them doing that to Eren. Eren deserved better.

The young noney just clung weakly to his babies, shuddering unsteadily as he held them close while struggling to get up and let Levi take them inside. He didn’t want to be here anymore. He wanted home, his mother, his father. He wanted Armin back, and Mikasa, too.

And he didn’t know how or why, but the moment he could feel Levi’s hands on his sides, a strangled wail ripped through him, making the man flinch in surprise.

“Eren,” Levi hushed breathily, eyes wide in fright as he struggled with himself, not knowing whether to keep away from Eren to not make it worse or hold him close to try and ease him.

“Please, Levi,” the younger hitched, voice dying before he could finish begging for Levi's presence.

The Captain’s lips tightened in an attempt to hide his fury once more. He had to stay calm for Eren’s sake, he had to comfort him and protect him, and that only worked if he restrained his anger, and made Eren feel safe again.

On instinct Levi’s arms quickly came around Eren and their babies, and he reached up to caress the boy’s head gently, hiding it in the crook of his neck. “I’ve got you, baby. I’m right here,” he whispered, finally feeling Eren relax.

How many blows could one child take? Levi didn’t know. But he had been watching Eren for far too long. And no matter how he tried to shield him, tried to throw himself in front of him to fight them off or direct them at himself instead, they always hit Eren the hardest. Because humanity’s strongest would never fully belong to Eren alone as long as they were here, he would always be needed elsewhere, he would always be forced to offer up his heart to humanity. While he was to be Eren’s shield, he was also humanity’s sword, and the people did not seem like they would want to lay down their weapon any time soon. As it was, there was nothing Levi could possibly do to change that at the present moment.

The world couldn’t allow heroes to be happy. It just couldn’t allow it.

-

When Levi opened his eyes he couldn’t quite recognize his surroundings. He hadn’t been sleeping, but he might as well have with how disorientated he felt. From what he could make out, his head was lying on a soft surface, and fingers were combing through his hair slowly and gently as silence coated everything.

As soon as Levi felt the subtle rising and sinking beneath him he remembered where he was and what had happened. Eren’s breathing was still a bit shallow and shaky, but he wasn’t trembling anymore. His mouth was closed, and his cheeks were dry now, glassy eyes tiredly gazing up into nothingness. That was all Levi could see from where his head rested on Eren’s belly. He should’ve been comforting Eren, so he didn’t really understand how it had turned out like this - that he'd been the one to get cradled like a baby - but Eren seemed to want to keep him there, so Levi didn’t dare move. He dug the side of his face deeper into the boy, seeking the contact.

He vaguely remembered carrying Eren into the tent with their babies – as if it had been a dream - putting him down on the layers of blankets and making sure he stayed down. The Captain had sat beside Eren like they were joined by the hip, facing him, hovering over him. And he had been watching Eren from above until some strange, unknown power had forced him to succumb to gravity. Levi remembered feeling drawn in, placing his head on Eren’s stomach, clinging to his abdomen from the boy’s side, and then he had snuggled his face into his warmth as tightly as he could. The younger was just squeezable that way.

And now Eren’s arms were no longer occupied by Eric and Emilia as they had been originally after they had cuddled each other up into a ball. Eren's arms instead had come to embrace the man below. His hands were cupping Levi’s head, fondling his deep dark hair. Levi couldn’t see their children, but he could hear their quiet, steady breathing, indicating that they were asleep already somewhere in their nest. And it gave him some relief at least.

Yet his heart sunk some more when he saw Eren’s gaze was distant and absent, drifting up the roof of the tent, and Levi had a feeling Eren wouldn’t really react in any way if spoken to. Levi knew they couldn’t have been there like that for very long. The sun still hadn’t set completely, its warm light filling the tent like a soothing mother. Leaving Eren in his automatic state of serenity seemed better than tearing him back into full awareness. That was Levi’s choice.

Lying on his side with one arm stretched out alongside Eren, the other residing beneath the boy’s shirt that Levi must’ve tugged up before lying down, he stirred with his legs, pulling them closer. As expected, Eren didn’t react to it or acknowledge the shift. And by then Levi knew it would be best to let him get a good night’s rest. He wanted to wait until Eren was asleep at least, watching him carefully as the brunette sunk deeper and deeper into thought, floating off where no one could reach him.

His movements were becoming slower, so he tried to simply leave his hands tangled into Levi’s hair, and his eyelashes began fluttering their elegant length, yet they were fighting a losing battle. Once they had accepted defeat, Levi gently lifted himself off Eren in hopes it wouldn't wake him.  
Looking him over, he wanted nothing more than to touch the sleeping boy, hold him close and love him - love him until all the pain was gone. However Levi restrained himself, hardening his muscles and clenching his body as he dragged himself up and out of the tent, sending a last glance back at Eric and Emilia just to make sure.

He knew he couldn’t stray too far from the tent, and he wouldn’t, but he needed to walk just for a bit, even if it was only the short way to the slope where the small hill began dropping slightly into more even plains. The land looked different without the walls obstructing it, truly beautiful, Levi noted.

He believed to have found a nice distraction in the view that offered itself to him when suddenly the sound of a small bell tingled in his ears. It was familiar and alerted him, causing him to look up in surprise as the tunes reminded him of Eric. For some reason he hoped to find him playing outside again, being happy and joyful once more, but when Levi traced back the softly jingling sounds, it was only the sheep carrying Eric’s bell. The Fluff-puff, and it was stalking around hesitantly towards Levi, as always abandoning its herd.

Levi frowned slightly with masked indifference as he watched the animal hop closer every few seconds. Big, black eyes poked out at Levi, and the Captain couldn’t help but feel slightly idiotic as the sheep went “Bahhhh” at him and turned its head to eye him expectantly.

“Tch.” Levi felt his brow twitch, some vein popping up beneath it. “Oi, I’m not Eric. Go look for another sheep-whisperer, I don’t speak bah.”

Fluff-puff just flapped his ears a few times, snorting loudly as he smacked together his fuzzy lips, sniffing the air surrounding Levi, and stepping closer while searching off the grass around the man’s boots.

Levi wanted to sink his eyes into his hand and rub the shit out of them, however they were busy sending sideways glances at Eric’s sheep which happened to be just as bold as the brat himself.

“So what even are you, female or male?” Levi grumbled since he really had nothing better to do than lead one-sided conversations with a sheep. “Or are you neither like my friend, Hanji?”

“Levi,” a hand suddenly came down on the man’s shoulder, shaking him lightly.

And speak of the devil, Levi looked behind himself to find Hanji. He instantly recognized the grimness on their face as though they were already sensing Levi’s distress.

“Why are you out here?”

It wasn’t the question Levi had expected, but he decided to answer with honesty, letting out a quiet sigh of hesitation. “I am having a lovely conversation with this androgynous Hanji-sheep here.” By honesty he meant being a sarcastic piece of shit.

“That’s a dominant male, Levi, and no you weren’t,” Hanji spoke critically. Remaining solidly serious, they for once didn’t join in on the man’s jokes, taking him apart and studying every fiber of his being with that scrutinizing, strict look in their eyes.

One that Levi knew all too well if he was honest. Not because he’d seen it many times - he could count the occasions on one hand – but because it had stuck with him from the very first time, and from then on he had vowed to defend Hanji every chance he got. They were to be taken seriously, more than anybody else. Still Levi couldn’t stop wondering how the hell they did it, how they always knew these things and found out whatever they set their mind on.  
For example, how did Hanji fucking know that sheep’s gender?

Levi was ripped from his thoughts when Hanji impatiently tugged on his shoulder again, their glare becoming more severe. Levi had to briefly avoid it, staring at the ground shamefully, then at the horizon without aim. The look of defeat shocked Hanji silent, at least until the Captain’s limp features gradually hardened - harshly, intimidatingly, with heavy loathing.

“I can’t look at him… Can’t stand what I did to him.”

Blunt denial reflected off of Hanji, and they pressed themselves to reply immediately, reassure their companion. “Levi, you tried everything. None of this is your fault.”

“Sometimes I wonder if I should have… let Mikasa and Annie escape,” Levi only muttered. It was hard not to believe Hanji due to the years of trust they had put in each other, but right now their words sounded so unreal and unconvincing, no matter how they worded it.

The Major scoffed humorlessly, fleetingly looking behind them to make sure there was no one within their earshot. “You think he wouldn’t miss Mikasa as much as he misses Armin now?”

“Yeah, but at least Mikasa would be happy with her children now. And there’d be two - excuse me - _four_ potential shifters less… So even Armin could have a family and be happy.”

“Nonsense, that’s wishful thinking, it won’t get us anywhere. The people would’ve demanded the execution of the other shifters out of fear of them turning on humankind as well. You weren’t left with a choice, accept it and forgive yourself already,” Hanji urged, pain now visible behind their glasses, because they knew it wasn’t that easy to forgive sometimes. They paused, needing a moment to think before they could speak up again. “You’ll need your strength now, Levi… You’ll need so much more for what is to come, so don’t let this destroy you.”

Levi’s brows twisted at that. He couldn’t help the grotesque feeling of suspicion that overcame him, and he tried to stay calm, his first instinct being to squeeze it out of his comrade. “Hanji… what…” He shook his head, still searching Hanji’s gaze for any hints or indications.

“I… feel another storm coming on, I guess.” Hanji looked away apologetically and with undefinable agitation hidden beneath their composure. “Walter has a mission for you in the underground, doesn’t he?”

Levi didn’t answer right away, scanning Hanji with a detached frown. “I doubt it’ll come to that before winter.”

“Still… be prepared,” the Major made sure to make their point clear, gravely staring into Levi’s eyes before they let go of his shoulder. “It’s dangerous out there.”

“I won’t risk my skin for that bastard.” Levi shook his head sternly.

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I had realized it, I had put a weird, unexpected "deez nuts" joke in this chapter! Got'eem.
>
>> ####  [My tumblr: Feel free to stop by!](https://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi: For those who think Walter is some ugly old fart, we will try to disillusion you, since this shitty author is bad at describing him.  
> Eren: But let’s say his design is loosely based off Wolverine, and Joel from The Last Of Us. So he ain’t ugly at all, nor is he as old as he may act.  
> Levi: Yeah, he just acts all ancient for some reason.  
> Eren: orz ! Have a fanart.

  
  


Winter had come sooner than expected. The days had become cold, the nights and early mornings even colder. Before anyone had even registered the shift in weather, the colony had already been forced to leave the capitol without looking back, caravanning off to the only nearby towns that could still provide shelter.

It was warm inside the abandoned buildings the people had breathed life into once more. And yet Eric clung to a sleeping Levi, one tiny hand fisted into a strand of the man’s hair, the other fiercely gripping the fabric of Levi’s collar. The child’s face was an angry one, angrier than Eric had ever been in a wake state, pouty lips clenched stubbornly, and cheeks puffed.

He was cold.

Emily had stolen their blankies all for himself and disappeared in a strudel of silk. Therefore Eric had been lost while searching the safety of the covers in the endless sea of sheets. And the large mattress posed as a pretty big sea.  
He had been drowsily and helplessly sleep-crawling without success, had unconsciously rolled off, further and further until he had landed in his father’s arms, desperately clasping the first thing he could get his hands on. And he was not letting go after having been abandoned like that in his sleep, finally having arrived at his very own fortress of warmth and comfort.

Levi didn’t wake or stir in the slightest at the tiny presence of the child. He didn’t mind sharing his body temperature with the little one. For the rest of the night Eric was consoled and content. When the sun rose, he was the first to notice. The morning rays that hit his face kept him warm and lured him awake, away from the world of dreams he’d been submerged in.

It was silent as he blinked his eyes open, taking a moment to register his surroundings. His father was the first to catch his attention, and Eric quickly, without thinking, began stretching his tiny limbs to regain control over his sleepy body before he shot up from his nest.

As if he’d been magnified he jumped on Levi and clung to him like he’d been pulled there by some unknown force. He didn’t care to bring up some self-control, like a bullet that had launched itself at Levi’s still sleeping form. And as Eric was on top of him, celebrating his claim over his territory, he started shaking his head left and right while pressing his face into Levi’s neck and jaws, just to rub himself all over the Captain like a cat.

“You’re an odd one,” Levi’s voice rung quietly, deep and hoarse as always, and Eric froze up the instant he heard the man.

The little boy simply snapped his eyes shut after a second, and continued his cuddling ritual, squirming and nudging closer.

“Oi, brat, what are you even doing?” Levi lazily demanded to know when his previous words were ignored. “What- what is that?” His hums vibrated in his chest with confusion, and despite his weight seeming determined to confine him to the soft bed for the rest of the day, Levi’s curiosity got the better of him, forcing him to sit up. “What is that you’re always doing, hn?” He scooped his son up, letting his face hover an inch above Eric’s before squeezing their cheeks together as he rubbed, mimicking Eric’s affectionate motions. “What is that, huh? This.”

At that the little one only turned his head away for a moment to thoughtfully stare off at something else, as if searching his words. He apparently just couldn’t decide between hiding himself and being mysterious. “Daddy?” he finally whispered, matching the husky rumbling of his father in much softer tones.

“That’s me. What is it?” Levi patiently stared down at the tiny being he had cupped against his chest. He waited for Eric to decide on something to say, but the child was already trailing off in a daze.

When he did give a reaction after a few moments, then simply to continue stealing every bit of unoccupied space on his daddy’s body. He fell at Levi once again. Calling for his father had simply been an unfinished attempt at asking for permission to continue cuddling him; Levi would never know, and he didn’t need words for confirmation either.

“Alright, little man, alright. Do whatever you like.” Levi assured he wouldn’t disturb him anymore, and leaned back, pulling the fussy bundle on top. “Seriously, sometimes I don’t know if you’re my kid or if you’re a cat,” the Captain murmured to himself, observing Eric carefully. “Maybe, bloody hell… I’ve never considered it, but if Eren is a kitten.” Levi’s head spun in the direction of the brunette who was facing away from him, and he reached out to urgently knead Eren’s shoulder for attention. “Eren, oi, Eren. Are you a kitty?”

There was no response. He stubbornly clung to sleep, but Eric quickly perked up from where he’d buried himself against his father’s chest, head bobbing wildly as he nodded with pure enthusiasm. He fully agreed.

“You think noney’s a kitty? Is that so, yeah?” Eric only nodded more with every time Levi asked. “Really? Ok… Eren Jäger. You snuck in here and lied to me. How dare you?”

“Wha-? Huh?” Eren let out a grumbly whine at the ridiculous accusation, still very asleep on his side of the bed and much too tired to actually wonder what the hell Levi was on about.

The Captain, however, adored Eren’s drowsy rejection so much, he couldn’t stop himself from driving his fingers through the messy strands of hair that stuck off the younger’s bedhead. He gently whirled and shuffled through the soft cookie brown silk, like a light breeze would.

“Where are they, hm? Those kitty ears, they’ll pop up any moment now, I know it,” Levi mumbled calmly, combing through Eren’s hair in search of a pair of twitching, pointy ears. They really would’ve suited Eren, Levi thought as the boy shrunk in on himself, hiding his real ear against his shoulder at the ticklish feeling of Levi’s hand coming to inspect that as well.

Grooming him over and fluffing him up, Levi was almost grinning, barely containing his amusement over both, Eric and Eren. Their son was mesmerized, honestly believing his noney was now a cat as he was no longer able to tell apart Levi’s fooling around from reality. Because the Captain was a meanie, and Eric’s naivety tempted him all the more.

“Eric, you’re a kitten, too, then. You little imposter…” Levi’s face suddenly turned serious, voice strict. “I’m going to have to disown you.”

Eric jolted in realization, but his expression stayed utterly neutral, neither impressed nor swayed. Levi’s attempts at joking with him just caused him to innocently gaze up at his daddy at attention. He let his confusion show by taking his time to unhurriedly morph into a state of concentration. Yet the little one could not find out what it was he was being lectured for, brows remaining tensely knitted as if he had understood nothing at all what his father had just said, the foreign language just minimally distressing him. He was not a crybaby though, and he would not complain.

“Nah, I’m just kidding, little prince.” Levi’s hand left Eren to ruffle Eric’s hair instead. “I don’t even have anything to pass on. I’m poor.”

Levi tried for an overdramatic pout. He sighed sharply at himself when he was obviously failing with how his cheeks already started to twitch and tremble, trying to suppress a smile. His eyes fluttered, the man getting weak, and his lips peeled back, unable to help himself as the words rolled onto his tongue: “I’m a poor motherfucker.”

At that, Eren immediately ascended from the sheets like a 3DMG harpoon, sending pillows and blanket flying. “Levi!” he barked accusingly.

“Maria, Rose and Sina, someone’s awake.” Levi calmly reached out again to greet the younger, caressing Eren’s hip as the boy just swatted him away before dropping his face into his hands from having rushed up so quickly, and the frustration of having such an irresponsible husband as father for his children.

“Your daddy has nothing.” Levi turned back to Eric casually. “If I die, you can have my tea leaves collection. Emilia can have my cravat since he already thinks I’m as good as dead and claimed it for himself.”

Levi looked over to his other side where Emil still slept with his cravat tied around his neck like a shawl or something, a secure knot at the back so it couldn’t automatically tighten or loosen itself from where it hung. “Abusing it as a bib, that brat.”

“He doesn’t like it when you call it that,” Eren groaned lowly. He aimed for a more indifferent display so the Captain wouldn’t get the satisfaction of annoying him this early in the morning. “It’s his ascot, he’s being fashionable.”

“Hn, I see.” Levi gave up immediately, knowing Emil was very aware of his appearance and enjoyed having his own style. He wondered how that would develop in the future if the kid already couldn’t sleep without that thing.

Eric sat up on Levi’s chest at the mentioning of his little brother, locking his eyes on the sleepy bundle to already direct all his attention at Emilia again. Because it seemed there was nothing greater in life to Eric.

“Emil, wake up,” Levi cooed, his hand on Eric’s back switching places with the other so he could make some grabby motions at his youngest. “Emmy, come to daddy,” he demanded softly, hoping it would make his little angel will himself awake. “Come over here and come cuddle with daddy.”

Eric patted Levi’s chest in complaint. He bounced on him impatiently while yanking on the man’s shirt.

“Fine, your highness, take it easy. Come cuddle with Eric and daddy,” Levi corrected himself, huffing at Eric playfully to irritate him over his own childishness, but the small being didn’t pay it any mind.

Independently he flopped onto his belly, rotating his legs to let them dangle down Levi’s side so he could slide off of his father, landing on his bum. Finally free, he got up to wander over the mattress and to his beloved brother.  
Levi sat up to watch Eric stagger away from him, amused by his wobbly, determined frame.

“Hey, little majesty…” He tapped his son’s shoulder with a finger, simply to distract Eric from his goal again. “You look like a tiny bouncing bundle when you walk. It looks like it shouldn’t even be physically possible for you to keep balance on those teensy-weensy feet of yours, and that round little body.”

Eric’s absentminded bedroom-gaze stayed empty, his brows creeping further and further together in puzzlement.

“Yeah,” Levi confirmed with a breathy scoff, suddenly pulling Eric back again to wrap him up in his arms, leaving him a helpless mess.

The child babbled defensively as if he couldn’t care less what his silly father thought he could and couldn’t do. He could fucking fly like a majestic fucking eagle with the help of his magic stick.

“You’re a little bean, m’I right? Teeny peanut, that’s what you are,” Levi grumbled - or rather pleaded - into Eric’s shoulder to make him laugh, but he only shook his head to at least get the mess of hair out of his face. ”You’re not supposed to walk, you little man,” Levi protested anew; he was severely against the idea of his son growing up.

“Yeah, why?” Eren joined in mournfully. “I can’t believe he’s turning three today. I want him back in my belly!!” The noney burst into a cry, and Eric’s eyes widened in concern.

A tiny gasp rushed from his lips when he realized his parents were nuts. But an escape was impossible as Levi hugged him tightly in agreement.

Eric frantically tapped his hands against his father’s legs and arms, just anything he could reach in a last attempt to get his parents to snap out of it, but it wasn’t happening, and he could only go limp in his daddy’s hold since playing dead was his last option.

“Oh, they grow up too fast,” Eren whimpered, rubbing at his eyes to prevent any potential tears from falling. “I remember when Eric was just a tiny, little bundle wrapped against my chest… I don’t want them to stop being such cute babies. Hih, and I don’t want to stop breastfeeding yet, but…”  
He sighed, turning somewhat more serious. “I’ll have to sooner or later. I was thinking I’d feed Emmy for this winter, just in case we have a food shortage, and then we’ll stop.”

“Mh, that’s a fine plan, noney.” The Captain leaned over with Eric to steal a few kisses from Eren’s neck whilst the brunette wasn’t really looking, eyes still pressed into his sleeve. “We have to get up now, we’ve lazed around enough,” Levi mumbled against his skin.

On cue a tiny squeak could be heard from the other side of the bed as Emilia freed himself from the blanket wrappings, arching his back to aimlessly stretch himself awake.

“Good baby,” Levi praised deeply in amusement. “We’re going outside.”

“Nhh, it’s too early, Levi,” Eren whined full of reluctance.

“I don’t want to hear a single complaint,” the older male warned him blankly. He pinched his side lightly, making the boy yelp in surprise. “It’s Eric’s birthday.”

Eren huffed in defeat at that, rolling his eyes. “I’m getting ready.”

Emilia claimed he could walk on his own which was true, but his noney apparently didn’t care about that as he strapped him to his front, embedding the baby in his coat. Eren had buttoned up his jacket over the small bundle, all the way up to the baby’s chin until he disappeared completely in the warm fluff aside from his head peeking out from Eren’s cleavage.  
Eren’s scarf additionally cradled Emily’s head, serving as a headband. And despite his unfortunate imprisonment, Eric wasn’t off any better. He was bundled in his thick, hand-knitted pullover with another coat that went down below his knees, mittens and his scarf wrapped partly around his entire face, shielding mouth and nose.

At the very least he didn’t seem cold as he kicked his way through the snow beside his noney. The two were heading for the outskirts of their small town where the provisional stables were located to which Levi had gone on ahead already. The cabins were slowly moving into sight, and Eric let out some muffled sounds of delight when he could hear some of the animals whinnying. In the distance, between the wooden barracks that held most of the livestock, they could see Levi’s silhouette coming around a corner, something in hand.

Eric gasped when he recognized that the rope Levi held was steadily towing along a little white foal, sprinkled with big blotches of dark brown.

“Et’s a bebe horse!” Eric pointed as he tugged on Eren’s pants. “Da!”

“No, it’s a pony,” Levi explained, motioning Eric towards himself. “It stays this tiny. So it’s suited for a little man like you.”

“Bah!” Eric shouted excitedly, fairly impressed as he ran up to his father through the thick snow.

“Levi, Levi!” Eren called out in worry once their son dashed out of his reach, but Levi only gave him a reassuring nod.

“It’s fine, I’m right here.” And he had promised Eric this, after all.

Emily suddenly screamed out loud as if he had finally understood everything that was going on, and the purpose of life itself. He started giggling and wiggling inside Eren’s coat, straining against the fabric eagerly.

“You stay put,” Eren whispered shakily, his eyes narrowing with uncertainty before he slowly began wading through the snow towards Levi. He couldn’t bite back a troubled, foggy sigh when Eric jumped beside the pony, reaching up with both hands to stroke its round belly covered in the thick winter fur.

“Es et having a baby?” the child squeaked questioningly, Levi shaking his head with an unreadable expression that might’ve been a mix of suppressed amusement and fake pity.

“They’re all quite chubby.”

“Big, fat pony!” Eric announced happily, pressing his cheek to its belly where his mittens rested.

A cloud of hot vapor flared from Levi’s lips as he snorted loudly in disbelief, nearly choking on the cold air due to the unexpected comment. It forced a faint laugh from Eren, too, the boy’s knees still becoming weaker as he tried not to fuss over Eric. He didn’t want his baby getting hurt.

The child stayed leaned against the motionless animal, eyeing his parents sideways as if they were the strangest creatures he’d ever seen.

“So you’ll call it big, fat pony from now on?” Levi cleared his throat, forcing back his composure.

Eric’s eyes morphed to slits stubbornly as though he’d been made fun of, and he gave an aggressive nod out of sheer defiance. Hopping in place impatiently and reaching for the pony’s back, he sent his father an expectant look.

“Hebb meh!” he demanded, and Levi gave him an apologetic smirk before lifting the little one onto the horseback.

The reigns remained locked firmly in Levi’s hand, the Captain holding them at their shortest just to make sure nothing would happen. Eric’s clothed fingers dug into the rough, white hairs of the dotted pony’s mane, rocking his legs back and forth excitedly, and Eren thought he was about to faint right there into the snow, panic creeping into him. Maybe he was overreacting, he told himself, Eric seemed confident after all.

“Heh,”

“Now we can take you for a walk like a good pup,” Levi teased.

His attention was stolen away when Emmy began babbling again. The little one was thrilled by the pony, but still too tired to really make a fuss and break free from his noney’s coat. It was too cold to come out, he decided, voice quieting when he realized the unwanted attention from his father. The man was too clingy, always distracting Emil, unable to keep his hands to himself. Already the child was entranced by him, losing his train of thought once again while the man caressed his rosy cheek with a finger.

“You, too, little bumblebee,” he promised, but Emil just tried to retreat further into the warmth of his noney, unable to reply properly as he fought against the frosty chill outside.

And with that Levi knew it wasn’t just the cold. His baby was clearly lacking energy, because of another restless night that had brought nightmares with it. That was probably also why he had stolen the blankets from Eric to hoard them around himself for protection, subconsciously of course.

It even seemed like Emilia was getting used to this behavior, accepting defeat in a way, and it scared Levi. He could not allow this to become part of the ordinary.

“Are you cold, baby?” Eren’s soft murmur pulled Levi from his thoughts, and the older male let his hand fall to his side when Eren shifted to adjust his coat somewhat. He hid Emmy deeper inside, and fluffed up his scarf to make sure he’d stay warm.

Since the little one was already getting cold Eren didn’t stay very long to watch Levi and Eric race over the snowfields. The Captain ran alongside the pony, always there to catch Eric in case he’d lose his balance. But Eric had so much fun that he locked himself to his new pet with a death grip, firmly in his seat like a real man, galloping around his father in small circles occasionally.

The sight had Emilia snorting and laughing breathily, until his giggles turned into faint hums and shivery mumbles. By then Eren decided the two of them would head back inside where it was warm, and prepare a little birthday meal for Eric.

Eren just wanted to spoil his son today, see him being happy. And in winter, what was better than a delicious meal that would warm them all up?

Eren’s face fell.

He had noticed a certain downheartedness surrounding Eric for the past few weeks. When Armin had left it was like tossing a big stone into still water, it caused everything floating comfortably on its surface to suddenly drift apart and thrash in a restless panic.

That was how torn Eric must’ve felt. He was old enough to tell something was missing. So far he had grown up with Eren’s and Levi’s close friends, they were a family, and that had been taken away from him when Armin disappeared, when Mikasa began hiding Annie and herself away from this world that had taken their daughter, and when the overall atmosphere among the shifters had become unbearably tense.

Regardless, a birthday celebrated without friends and relatives wasn’t what Eric deserved. This time Eren was determined to get Mikasa and Annie to come over to their quarters for once. Jean, too, it wouldn’t hurt that depressed, anxious teen to get out and be with people. Hanji wasn’t a problem; they would gladly pay them a visit. The others, however, would probably pull up a wall of stubbornness, Eren was well aware.

He somehow had to deal with their new defense mechanisms. It wasn’t the first time he had to knock some idea of strength and determination into them, though. They had joined the fucking Survey Corps thanks to him, he was sure he could convince them to come to a child’s birthday then, right?

At least he hoped so. For several weeks, speaking with Mikasa had proven to be difficult as she had become more withdrawn over time. And Annie - like Mikasa had explained to Eren again and again - had gone mute. She hadn’t spoken to him either during the times he had come by to check on her, Mikasa, and the baby. And Levi had also kept Eren away. Just for a little while, he had said, to give them some space.

Eren doubted Eric or Emilia even knew of their little cousin’s existence yet, and he wasn’t going to let them know about her either, or he’d be forced to explain why they couldn’t see her. He considered himself lucky that he had been able to see Shelter the few times he had. Taking a closer look was only possible when Annie was asleep; her sleep patterns fortunately were one of the few things that hadn’t changed. She still slept long and deep, albeit trauma had had a severe impact on her subconscious, thus she no longer quoted mumbled nonsenses from her dreams. Eren wasn’t surprised, just understanding.

The brunette had focused his attention on nursing Emil, body slightly curled around the little one as it suckled. Levi returned with Eric, noses red, and slightly out of breath. When he saw Eren had sunken into one of the large armchairs in the corner of the room, feeding Emilia, Levi had to hush the giggling child that still excitedly clung to his neck. His eyes only met Eren for a split second, which was enough to let Levi know he was putting Emil down for a nap. 

The little one was still extremely tired from being sleep deprived; it had long since become normal for him to take naps whenever he got the chance. He was out like a light once Eren snuggled him back into his nest before setting out to go see Mikasa. If Annie really wouldn’t be convinced this time either, at least Mikasa as Eric’s aunt and actual relative would come over. Eren hoped so or he would honestly be upset with his sister.

“I’m sorry I didn’t come to see Eric yet,” were her first words when she opened the door. At least she hadn’t forgotten.

“It’s fine. That’s why I came to pick you up.” Eren leaned over the doorstep to peek inside the room before allowing himself to enter. “You and Annie both actually. With Shelter, of course.”

“I can’t- I can’t,” Mikasa repeated quietly, almost distantly. She then shook her head with a lowered gaze. “She’s not ready. Annie won’t allow her to be taken anywhere, you know that.”

Eren wasn’t really listening, much rather busy searching said blond and her baby. He waved at Mikasa reassuringly once he could spy Shelter sleeping scooped in the length of Annie’s arm, the mother resting on her side with her own head cradled in her free arm.

“It’s ok,” Eren whispered softly to assure his sister he wouldn’t force them, inching closer to the pair on the bed. “Maybe next time.” His voice was neither accusing nor insistent, but the sadness was always there, sounding heavy even in his gentle coos.

He tried to forget about the unwanted pressure in his chest as he blinked at his little niece, bowing to stem his hands on his knees. Shelter’s dark hair tended to choose one side of her head, growing quite sideways. Her skin was as pale as that of her parents, and her eyes - when she opened them - were very familiar to Eren in a way. Hooded, like she was trying to shield herself, they held a rare, pale golden color, like glittering sand. Eren had never seen anything like it before. His mother had had a rare yellow color from what he recalled, but Shelter’s eyes were different.  
The baby’s lips were thin and smoothly rounded like Mikasa’s, and had Eren had to describe her nose, he would’ve said it resembled a tiny hedgehog’s delicate snout. He couldn’t help but try to recall what Chance had looked like, and grief filled him. Things had happened so fast back then, he’d barely seen her. He merely knew she didn’t resemble her twin much. For the love of it, he couldn’t remember. Looking up at Mikasa he wondered if she felt the same, if she had forgotten.

“Your hair’s grown,” Mikasa whispered into the silence, letting only her finger tips graze her brother’s soft, messy strands. “Doesn’t Levi cut them?”

“Armin… used to cut them. Levi has offered me to since he left, but-“

“I can, too, if you want.”

Eren shook his head, frowning thinly at the floor. “Armin… used to. I don’t want anybody else to do it. I want to wait.”

Mikasa blinked, face remaining stern as she gave a slow nod of understanding. “That’s good then.” Her gaze drifted over Annie, examining her still frame before the raven moved closer to Eren to wrap her arms around her brother, cheek pressed onto his shoulder.

He smiled faintly, meeting Mikasa’s head with his temple. “We should let them sleep. But you’ll come with me to see Eric, right?”

There was a hum of agreement, and the atmosphere stilled until the girl moved away from their hug. Without another look back she quietly padded towards the door. Eren took it as their cue to leave, finally peeling his eyes away from Shelter. The two continued down the long hallways in silence as though suddenly the smallest of whispers would cause a ruckus, and they instead just sent each other knowing looks, bumping their shoulders together playfully as they walked.

The peaceful moment came to a prompt end as their content faces fell, the two jerking to a stop hesitantly when they neared Eren’s room. His heart skipped a beat, the familiar sound of Emilia’s cries piercing through the door, faint but alarming, and Eren and Mikasa both bolted into a sprint once they heard it.

It was a panicked squealing, weighed by exhaustion, and it hit Eren like slap in the face when he entered the room. Levi was in the middle of sinking to the floor against the foot of the bed, face contorted almost painfully as he bundled Emily up in his arms.

The man’s glassy eyes flew to Eren with a narrow glare, by then the boy knew what was going on. Another nightmare they couldn’t fight off, nothing they could do to protect their baby. But this time it was especially bad. Emil didn’t seem to be calming, and his cries weren’t as weak, sounding more hurt.

Mikasa reacted even before Eren, hurrying over to Eric who had already started to whine heartbrokenly, and Eren sent a silent thanks to the heavens before practically stumbling to the floor beside Levi and Emilia.

“Don’t-“ The Captain frantically shook his head when Eren’s arms reached out. Startled by Levi’s cold voice Eren came to a jerky halt. “He’s-… I can’t get him off, he won’t let go,” Levi uttered in near shame, as though he had caused his child’s distress.

And when Eren took a closer look he saw Emil was clawing at his father’s shirt in an attempt to pull himself closer to the man, even though he was partly already suffocating himself against Levi’s chest.

Emilia wasn’t exaggerating or faking anything; his condition was grave, his cries honest. He hectically kicked his little feet into Levi’s lap like he was going to fall, and his fear of Levi letting go was all too real. 

Whatever it was he needed, his attempts at getting it were in vain, and he struggled weakly in his father’s firm hold as Levi tried to build a serene barrier around his child, hands cupping the squirming bundle to still it somehow. Squealing more in protest, Emil pressed his eyes shut as if to shield himself from seeing anything terrible.

“Da-de!” he cried out helplessly, fighting himself closer to have the man comfort him.

Yet, nothing Levi did helped, he could only hold his little one against himself, and do his best to stay calm whilst the baby wept and hiccupped. Even so, Emilia screamed for him like it was the last thing he could recall in this world, broken noises shuddering past his lips aimlessly.

“Emil, look at daddy,” Levi whispered finally, rocking the tiny thing to get his attention, but Emilia kept his teary eyes squeezed shut with stubborn squeaks of anger.

His grip was iron, clearly stating he would not let himself be separated from his father. Only more whimpers were muffled into the man’s blouse. It was impossible for Levi to get him to look up without brute force, so he gave up, instead cradling the baby again.

“Levi, what’s.. What happened?” Eren forced out between nervous pants, unsure of what to do. He decidedly couldn’t just sit there and watch, his heart running amok.

The Captain just shook his head anew, entirely clueless. He didn’t know any more than Eren. Keeping his son clasped against himself, he tried coaxing him to look up. The child was confused and needed to realize he was safe, but he bitterly refused to do so.

“Daddy’s right here, Emmy.”

Emilia did not respond to his father’s efforts. He gasped for air, cutting off his voice for a moment before gripping Levi’s shirt tighter to stay as close as possible.

He wanted to risk one short glance, but not at his father’s face. Head turning hesitantly, Emil grew quieter, movements still jerky. His pitched wails then stopped completely as he searched Levi off, but it wasn’t for long as the whole room watched in confusion. Another tortured whine shot from Emilia’s throat when he suddenly flung his head back into Levi’s chest, squealing again.

“Dade- dade!” he kept repeating desperately and out of breath, no matter how many times Levi answered his calls.

He bounced in his father’s hold in a fit of rage, frustrated with himself because he just couldn’t be consoled. As a small child there was nothing else he could do other than cling to his parent, tugging on Levi’s collar for attention to hope his daddy would make it all ok again. The man was very well aware of that; Emilia was not to be blamed.

Apparently Levi was, from the looks of things. He was beginning to realize that he was the clear center of Emilia’s distress. And it twisted and tore Levi’s heart as he lifted his baby up a bit, which had the little one’s arms immediately latching on to his neck. Emil still squeaked in hurt as the Captain rubbed his back slowly.

A shaky sigh tore through Eren’s lips when he saw Levi trying to hide his own look of agony, the man’s suffering eyes narrowing absently. They all stayed the way they were until Emily ran out of energy a few painful minutes later. Eren was still shaking from within when the whimpers finally began to fade, and he ran a violently trembling hand through his hair to try and calm himself. He was nearly startled when he heard Eric call out hoarsely.

“Emia,” He leaned out of Mikasa’s smothering hold, pulling her along as the girl still clung to him protectively. “Emia,” he begged once he was close enough to pet his brother’s arm.

Fed up, Emilia remained locked in a daze, blankly staring into nothingness from where he was leaning against his father’s chest, occasionally sniffling still. Needless to say, Eric simply didn’t understand why or how this was happening when Eren tried to explain to him. Eren was sure that Eric in truth knew what was going on, the little one just didn’t want to accept it, causing him to react so bewildered.  
Eric didn’t know how to handle the situation, and no one could blame him at his age when all he wanted was his precious baby brother to be happy and safe, and yet there was no immediate cure for Emilia when these things happened. They just happened, and nobody knew what had triggered it.

-

“This tea should help him become calmer at night. That could weaken the progress of the nightmares as it slows down the conscience significantly.” Hanji sternly stared at a small tin box while handing a second one to Levi.

“Thanks.” It was a quiet hum. Levi sounded exhausted, Hanji didn’t miss that.

“Look, Levi, if there’s anything you can think of, something traumatic that might’ve happened, even just a small-“

“There’s nothing, really,” Levi cut them off, shaking his head in defeat. “I know nothing, and neither does Eren. It just slowly came out of nowhere.”

“It’s so strange... It’s harder to treat something you don’t know the cause of,” Hanji mumbled thoughtfully, staring at the ground. “And you say he clings to you and no one else?” 

“He’d pounce on me if he could. Grips me, sends me weird looks like there’s something wrong with me.” The Captain turned before tilting back slightly to give Hanji an extremely suspicious look. _”Is_ there something wrong with me? Is it _me_ who needs an examination?”

Hanji let out a sad laugh. “I’m afraid it’s not that easy. You seem to be perfectly fine if I’m not mistaken. And if anything, Emilia’s mind may just be calling out to you when he finds himself in any dire situations his nightmares provide. Once he’s been frightened past a certain point, the first to come to mind might very well be you, because you – as his father – are his very own impersonation of protection.”

The Major eyed Levi patiently. He had turned away again. When it became clear Levi wouldn’t answer, Hanji followed him down the few steps he had put between them. They didn’t want to leave their friend in the sure belief that he was absolutely powerless, even if the situation very much seemed so.

“Take the tea, there’s still much we haven’t tried yet,” Hanji encouraged, kneading Levi’s shoulder. “Come on. I haven’t congratulated Eric to his birthday.”

“I doubt he’s still in the mood for that,” the Captain murmured in hidden disappointment.

“Nonsense!” Hanji gave him a scolding smack to the head. “Don’t let the poor kid wallow away for the rest of his special day. Emilia needs some cheering up as well, immediately. Especially after that, Levi, keep the advice.”

Levi nodded in response so Hanji wouldn’t worry too much, but he knew this was all pointless. Hanji was right, he was Emilia’s source of protection. However, what good was he to his little boy if he came to him for protection, yet Levi couldn’t even begin to comfort him? If he let it come that far, he thought, he had to be the worst father ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi: After this there is a side chapter for what happens between chapters 4 and 5,
>
>> ####  [separated onto here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12136731)
> 
> It’s basically just porn and bad humor, but also the right amount of fluff and lovin’ to get you through the next few chapters. -_-  
> Eren: *nervous laugh* Let’s just move on to introducing our new beta!  
> Levi: Yeah, you guys should be thankful for this brat’s new [beta](www.vjm130899.tumblr.com).  
> Eren: Please go give [VJM](www.vjm130899.tumblr.com) some love! She worked hard with us on the new chapters! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi: In case some of you missed it, [ there’s a side chapter here,](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12136731) happening between chapter 4 and 5 of this series. It’s basically just porn and bad humor while we had nothing better to do over winter.

When Eren looked back on Eric’s third birthday now, he had to sadly admit it had been quite the disaster for his poor little firstborn. All of winter had been a disaster in those ruins, nothing better to do than to wait and watch others go hunting while nothing ever happened. But if there was one thing Eren had dreaded the most, it was returning to the capitol.

Spring had brought with it Walter’s ‘brilliant’ ideas to start building proper houses near Sina over the summer. So they would no longer have to travel back and forth and could settle down, maybe even begin rebuilding their capitol while they searched the wreckages. To try and establish a new society, using the old structures as an example.

Eren found it absurd, yet shockingly many people wanted that old society back. No, in fact, they wanted their old lives back which had nothing to do with the old government, but the soldiers had big trouble telling their past memories apart from that. They had been pushed so far over their limits, had survived the worst battle in the history of mankind, and still they wished that things would one day go back to the way they were. They just had to trust their dear Major Walter. What they did not consider was that the loved ones they had lost would never come back, their homes that had been destroyed had stopped existing, and their carefree lives the enemy had taken from them would never be the same again - even if they fell right back into old patterns. However, that didn't stop the people from trying.

It was a failed self-protection attempt, but who would listen to Eren if he ever voiced this? He was an untrustworthy shifter, and they were all blind.

Late spring was when they had arrived back at the once mighty city of Sina. From it they kept their safe distance with the campsite - about a kilometer - immediately marking the area that would be the beginning of their new town, with full view on the destroyed capitol. This was their past, and they honestly thought, through some stupid side effect of trauma, that they could restore it all to its original state. Surely that would give them back what they had lost. Their sanity for example, Eren thought sarcastically, wanting to laugh at this whole mess.

As he sat in the meadow right outside their tent he allowed himself to actually feel relieved in a strange way. Instead of taking the next step, humanity took a full step back, but there was a pro to all this. At least for the most part everyone would be busy building homes here, preparing the land. And with that Walter needed all the help he could get so they'd be finished in time before the next winter. Surely he wouldn’t mind postponing the inspection of the underground then.

That meant Eren would have Levi by his side, where the boy knew his man was safe; safe with their babies that were currently stumbling about in the distance. The many pitched voices there were drawing Eren’s attention away from the greenery he’d been sinking his hands into. And up near the horizon he saw significantly more children than just Eric and Emilia, gathered around the pair, chasing like a tornado in a game unknown to Eren. He was surprised none of the other parents had complained about their babies being too close to the children of a shifter yet. He guessed they were all far too occupied, and when he glanced over his shoulder, towards the center of the camp, he received his answer.

The people he could see bustling about seemingly had stopped thinking. They looked remote-controlled, the larger half busying themselves with following Walter’s construction plans, while the other half of the soldiers had already been sent out to check on the ruins of Sina for “progress”.

Their new Capitol would be Sinai, that’s what they had called this plain land that would soon serve as the pillars of the first repopulated village of humanity, and one day as their beloved capitol, their symbol of safety and stability.

Eren clicked his tongue disapprovingly, gaze drifting back to the little kids storming through the spring grass. They were hopping up and down curiously, and trying out their wobbly legs. They all had to be around Emilia’s age, so nearly two years old, and all of them eager to follow Eric’s every move. Eren then realized why they were running in wild circles and giggling like crazy. It was an attempt to catch Eric, the obviously tallest of their group. They found it pretty damn funny.

The poor child just wanted some privacy with his little brother, spinning around in search of an escape route through the crowd. To no avail. Emil yanked his arm with defensive hisses, and clung to his side possessively whenever someone got too close. Eric could only whine helplessly, trying to be brave as he occasionally stretched up a free arm and waved, squeaking for his noney to help him. But Eren was cruel, and covered his amused smiles with a hand. It couldn’t hurt for his babies to finally get to know some other children. It was important.

Sia, a little girl with curly silver hair styled in a bob, was especially clingy. She was Squad Leader Rico’s daughter if Eren recalled correctly. She admired Eric very much; all the children did, because he was the oldest, and a handsome fella at that. Emilia didn’t seem to like that at all, and Eren increasingly found it entertaining to watch. The realization on the child’s face was comical, his feral behavior extraordinary, and reminded Eren of himself in the most wonderful ways. Suddenly there were rivals; suddenly Emilia’s beloved brother didn’t belong to him anymore. It was so stressful, he was almost in tears. Tears of anger, of course; maybe even jealousy.

He desperately tried to earn back Eric’s attention, but his cries were only mocked by the other children, and copied.

“Big brother, big brother,” they started calling on repeat, each and every one of them aiming for Eric’s attention.

It fueled Emilia’s rage. He was so adorably fed up, nearly falling several times as other tiny bodies bumped into him. However, he had a death grip on Eric’s arm as his older brother ushered him behind himself protectively. Eric didn’t know what to do either, these kids were so misbehaved, disrespecting their elders. He just wanted to spank their bottoms, Eren could tell by the strict expression he was wearing. It was the same look he always mirrored off Levi when his father reprimanded him.

Emil rubbed his face into Eric’s back tiredly right before the first real snivel left the small being. And it triggered Eric. No one was allowed to call him big brother, no one other than his precious baby sibling.

“Don’! Stabbe!” Emil stubbornly croaked in a last attempt to get the situation under control, but the others’ giggling drowned out his commands. “Nah funny!”

“No! Emia!” Eric quickly spun around to hug the bundle’s middle, twisting left and right to shake the younger. “Don’ cry!” His demand was firm, but desperate, practically scolding Emia for being sad, because Eric simply couldn’t take that. He did not want his baby brother to be sad, he wouldn’t allow it!

This time Eren stood from his spot, hearing his babies’ overdramatic calls turning serious.

“Buh’ Ewic es mah big brother!” Emilia was becoming teary-eyed, and Eric’s features immediately morphed in shock and disbelief.

“No!!” he protested again, trying to shout the tears away. Oh how they angered him. “No crying! I’m abways with you!”

Emmy was tugged back against Eric in a tight hug, the taller scrambling to get a proper grip on his younger brother, getting ready to flee for real now. And he was taking his Emia with him.

“Ewic, me, too! Me, too!” some of the children screamed full of excitement when they saw him hugging Emilia.

Eric’s lips pressed into a stiff line, brows curling downward in outrage. Who did these innocent, bumbling beings think they were? Eric was not interested.

By then Eren had crossed his arms over his chest, pawing at his sides rabidly from trying not to laugh out loud. His poor babies, so young and already having such struggles in life. It wasn’t fair they had to suffer like this, but at least they had each other.

“Nawt crying!” Emilia defended, tiny fists scrubbing at his eyes as he pouted adamantly.

At that Eric instinctively stretched onto his tippy toes to smooch “baby brother’s” forehead.

How did he know these things, exactly what to do to relax Emily? Eren still sighed for air as he headed over to the pile of little kids to make sure this didn’t get even more out of hand. It was about time he broke up the small judgement day round and showed them some real game to entertain themselves with. – Before they ate his children alive.

“Alright, kiddies,” the boy clapped his hands for attention, and the jumbled mess of toddlers quieted, staring up at him in awe. “Anii Eren’s here now, so we’re all going to calm down, ok?”

“Noney!” Eric quickly shouted out.

“Yes, I see you.” Eren bent over to reach into the crowd of babies and ruffle Eric’s hair soothingly. Dropping his hands on the little one’s shoulders, he carefully pulled him towards himself along with Emilia.

The two stayed locked together, inching closer to their savior hesitantly until they were parked against Eren’s legs. This time the other children obediently moved aside, waiting expectantly to continue their little fight for Eric’s heart. It had just started getting interesting.

“I’m sure Eric and Emilia would love to play with you if you just… respect their personal space, yeah?”

There was silence. Even Eric blinked in confusion at those words. It didn’t take Eren long to notice they wouldn’t understand any of that.

“Oh boy,” he sighed deeply, straightening from his bowed position.

Quiet giggles broke free from the group again, they all knew they were guilty, and they liked it. Eren couldn’t blame them, though.

“Eren,” a cold, grave murmur reached him over the sounds of children, and something about it chilled him to the bone.

He hurriedly jerked into the direction it had come from, alarmed by the somberness in Levi’s tone. He caught sight of him standing by the entrance of their tent, but not for long as Levi only sent him a dark, tightlipped glance before disappearing behind the thick fabrics of their tent.

Eren’s mind went blank with sudden concern. He stared, frozen in place as his heart began to race. Levi did not look happy. He had acted very strange just now, and Eren was starting to sense awful news in the air.

“U-uhm,” he mumbled shakily, already backing away from the kids with the urge to follow Levi. “You play nice now.” His voice was a hoarse shudder, a strange, absent noise as he set into motion.

He began dragging his weakening legs, focused warily on his tent until he finally broke into an unsteady sprint.

Something had to be wrong, this couldn’t be good; Eren felt it. He ducked into the tent, breathing out the one name on his mind when he found Levi kneeling by his supply bag. He was pulling out the rod-like gas vessels of the 3DMG before starting to hectically toss around various things inside the bag.

“Levi,” Eren repeated, having slumped to the floor limply.

“Survey Squad just returned…” Levi didn’t look up from his task, movements quick and violent as he tore out some more things to check on the contents he would need. Spare rope, extra hooks, utensils for emergencies. “I’m being sent out to the underground with them immediately.”

“He can’t be serious!” Eren’s protest was instant, full on aggressive. “It’s too dangerous!”

“He doesn’t care,” Levi stated simply, very obviously suppressing a growl of strain. “The troupe found signs of people that recently passed by here, supposedly even entered the underground.”

“No, there- there’s been a mistake! This is not happening!” Eren twisted his fists into the blanket beneath him, desperately huddling himself backwards to the opening of the tent with every intention of blocking the way.

“Clearly not. A new rockslide near fresh tracks leading into the underground. Something’s up,”

“Rockslide? You’ll get buried alive! You’ll leave me!”

Levi stopped. There was silence for a long moment. A pained huff burst from Eren’s lungs, immediately followed by more panicked gasps that all pinned themselves into Levi’s heart like needles. Eren’s hands rushed to his mouth, but the more he tried to bite back his cries the worse it got.

Levi dropped everything, charging over, to Eren’s surprise. He clasped the brunette’s sides for inspection, making him yelp. Levi could not fight any instinct that told him Eren needed him, he couldn’t. There were no tears, just strangled pants for air, he noted. It was a panic attack, or rather an intense tantrum.

“Eren,” Levi spoke lower, stroking his arms to try and calm him somehow. “Not now. Listen to me,”

Eren’s hands were clutched roughly and removed from his face against his will before cold lips met his with sure pressure.

A warning spark appeared in Levi’s eyes which he clearly let Eren receive before gradually freeing the pair of quivering lips beneath his own. It was not appreciated.

“I know the underground-“

“You don’t know anything, bastard!” Eren shouted to drown out those damned, poised words. They were just empty words.

He tried to shove at the man, but Levi had his wrists trapped, and he was still so much stronger. That was the least of Eren’s concerns, his faint weeps indicating he already regretted attacking Levi. But he was too caught up in panicking to show his guilt, and feeling weaker by the second.

“Just go,” he forced out a dry whimper. “I can handle myself on my own.”

Eren knew Levi wasn’t going to stay for him, he couldn’t. The people were afraid of the underground, and the only one who was familiar with that place deep down in the dirt was Captain Levi. Without him the inspection would be ten times as dangerous as it already was.

Eren already felt defeated just by thinking of what kind of a dutiful man he was up against. If Levi wasn’t forced to go down there by Walter, he’d still pull through with it simply so no one else would get unnecessarily hurt. He had left Eren in the underground three years ago, and he would leave him on the surface now if necessary. Eren would never make a difference if he didn’t take matters into his own hands. A glare formed on his features along with realization, hands beginning to twist out of Levi’s grip.

“It was decided this should be my mission from the start.”

Eren grimaced at him, not concealing his anger. “I don’t care.” His voice dropped, face going numb, but Levi didn’t relent.

“I can't back out, the soldiers would riot, and Walter would use it against us. If I don’t follow such clear orders, then we can go follow Armin into isolated exile straight away,” Levi hissed the last part, patience having left him.

Eren’s jaws ground together and he hunched away, grunts of rage and despair only snowballing at the mentioning of Armin and the return of all these fears he had hoped to forget for at least another year. The images of Eric and Emilia playing with the other children outside flashed before his eyes. They needed to be treated gently, not like outcasts; they needed at least this _illusion_ of peace. And the thought made it harder for Eren to cope with the emotional damage this was doing - having to send Levi down there was damaging in itself. He coughed reluctantly as his throat stung from holding back his voice. He refused to seem so weak; it was so unfair and everything was Walter’s fault.

Attentively, Levi finally let him go, moving in to press his front against Eren’s for support, arms slowly snaking around him with an intentional amount of strength. The moment Eren felt Levi’s solid chest and the tranquil heartbeat within it, his breathing calmed. Eren knew what he was trying to do. Hush him to make him give in once more. But Eren would not just because he was a submissive.

Levi’s goal was also another. First comfort, stop the shaking and wincing Eren’s frame emitted. Next, the Captain made sure to hide each and any of his own feelings, whether fear or worry, he mustn’t let Eren see. He was beginning to feel uneasy as well. Not just because he hated to leave Eren in this state, but because the place he was headed could not hold anything good. A broken down ghost town, closer to hell than anything else on this earth. But if Levi considered he just needed to make it out alive, it didn’t seem all that difficult. Not for him at least.

When he noticed Eren was stilling, he deemed it safe enough to touch the boy without irritating him further. He reassured him of his presence with kisses, over and over, knowing they’d be the most effective in comforting him, letting Eren feel him. Levi had to remind him of their connection, just with a little taste, a slide of their lips, a prod of his tongue. As long as he did so, Eren would be calmed and much easier swayed. He had a soft heart, after all; Levi had always known of that weak spot.

That was all that mattered for now. Levi needed to get this mission over with quickly, and prove to Walter there was nothing of interest to him in the underground, so they could finally move on with their lives.

He paused the nudging of his lips, dragging out the last kiss for a little longer until he pulled away with a quiet click.

He was met with something unexpected. Eren’s expression was unreadable, stern, more indifferent than usual, grudging, and bitterly unfeeling. Levi took no offence.

“My beautiful little Eren. Silly little Eren,” he hummed in deep croons. It had almost sounded teasing, had it not been for his ever casual gaze, always filled with either seriousness or strictness.

There was no response until-

“Go. You’re sleeping in the underground tonight.”

“Already throwing your husband out of the bed, huh?” In a way this reminded Levi of a harmless lovers’ quarrel, though it was more than that. And the quarrel was not between him and Eren, at all. They were _the closest allies the world would ever see._  
“I’ll be back.” The promise was emphasized with a smooth bend of Levi’s brow, one of the nearly legendary gestures he sometimes possessed.

“Last time you said that, you were gone for a year, and I had to come looking for your lame ass,” Eren replied tonelessly.

The look of surprise on Levi’s face was far too subtle to be satisfying. His lips merely twitched in mild recognition as if they had gotten too lazy to protest halfway. In fact, the Captain agreed, features evening out to their usual, impassive state as there was nothing he had to say in his defense. Eren knew that. It hadn’t been Levi’s fault in the first place. Nonetheless there was an apologetic sigh flaring the older male’s nostrils. That way he showed he would fully endure Eren’s anger, no matter when.

“Alright. I’ll go say bye-bye to Ery and Emmy, and then pack.”

“Do whatever you like,” Eren grumbled, twisting out of Levi’s arms, and shuffling through the exit of the tent like he’d been stung by a porcupine.

Levi let him go, lowering his hands in surrender instead of reaching out for the boy. It was probably best to give him some space.

“Bumble, Pumpkin,” the Captain called out after a moment, heading outside to go collect his babies for goodbye-kisses.

He nearly flinched to a full stop when he found himself staring into a sea of pairs of eyes, all looking back at him, greatly intimidated.

A few quiet seconds later Eric let out a triumphant “tch.” There indeed were some benefits in being the son of such an emotionless, stoic badass, he thought, watching in satisfaction as the other children slowly backed away by the sight of his father’s unimpressed frown. Although, it was confusion that hardened Levi’s face like that, without any intention of being scary.

Was this a mini harem? He had no idea what he was even looking at, and it showed; his lips parting wordlessly, and eye twitching in a strained attempt to figure it out.

Priceless. Emil slowly began giggling.  


-

  
Eren’s entire face already burned from grinding his teeth as he came to a daring stop in front of Walter’s table. He glared at the man, the older male looking less irritated as he returned the challenging stare as if he had been expecting Eren. The boy had barged into his tent without warning, and he hadn’t said a word since.

“Eren Jäger…” Walter stated calmly, and the action made Eren bare his teeth with a jerk of his upper lip. “I think we haven’t spoken in a while.” Cigar resting between his fingers, the Major leaned back in his seat comfortably as if to direct his full attention at Eren, but the younger took it as a sign of mockery, not respect. Maybe even caution.

“Why are you sending Levi away so soon all of a sudden!?” he hissed without bothering to restrain himself. He took an aggressive step forward.

“I should have my reasons, don’t you think?”

“Reasons?” Eren spat without a second thought. He slammed his hands on Walter’s desk, lowering himself to his eye-level. “My guess is that you’re hoping Levi won’t come back at all. Then you’ll finally have an excuse to get rid of us for good!”

There was a strange look of thought on Walter’s face. He remained leaned back, his expression lazy, though calculating at the same time. Finally, he sighed, and as he shifted steadily out of his chair Eren straightened back up as well, not once letting him look down on him.

“You’re no fool, I’ll hand you that. At least you’ve put enough thought into this to create an entire conspiracy theory. But you fail at realistically reading into situations.” Walter tilted his head as though he was stating the obvious, biting the end of his cigar.

And in the moment of silence Eren caught sight of the pale scar over the man’s eye. It must’ve once been a deep wound. For some reason Eren couldn’t help but stare into the ugly crack of skin that broke Walter’s brow by a millimeter. Why hadn't it been deep enough to just slice right into the man's entire skull, Eren wondered.

He was pulled from his trance when the Major continued casually. “Suppose the Corporal does not return. You and your sister would be the first to go berserk, followed by the other shifters transforming to defend themselves. Who here would have the power to stop you? I wouldn’t take that risk, nor would I take the risk of losing the one man who _can_ control you. No, instead, because your Corporal is extensively less dense than you are, he and I formed an alliance. And alliances are based on conditions. One of those is that he follows my orders for the benefit of humanity. I assure the peace between shifters and humans. Everyone wins.”

“You might think I’m too ‘dense’ to see it,” Eren growled, trying to remain unaffected as well as opposing. He felt such blind and helpless rage, but he would rather bite his tongue off than cry again. “But I know what you assure is not peace, it’s imbalance, that way you stay in power!”

Walter closed his eyes with a shake of his head, releasing uneven streams of smoke like this was costing him a lot of nerves. He deemed this a waste of breath, and in that gesture he let Eren know that clearly. Eren was a waste of breath to him, his guts a nuisance; that was all the brunette could decipher.

“I’ll make it a bit simpler for you to understand. This expedition calls for an expert. Seeing as it is your husband who knows the underground better than anyone, you can call it pure misfortune. As his wife you should not stand between him and his duties.”

“Be that as it may! What _you_ don’t understand is that the clearing of the wreckages isn’t finished yet, not by a long shot! And the path leading to the underground hasn’t been secured at all yet either! It’s a suicide mission!”

“Yes, well, there have been occurrences that led to a slight change in plans, and proved entering the underground is possible yet. There’s been an emergency, you see?” Walter turned, directing his attention back at his cigar once more. There couldn’t be something more interesting for him apparently, or perhaps Eren didn’t interest him enough as he flicked off the burnt excess. “I am not obliged to tell you this, but I’ll make an exception for you, since you are Corporal Levi’s spouse. There are signs of recent human interactions near one of the broken-in stairways to the underground. We don’t know if they are survivors from the surface, but there is no chance that people from the underground managed to live down there over the past two years. This must be inspected immediately.”

“Then, why don’t you do it yourself!?”

Walter still absently stared at his cigar, rolling it between his fingers thoughtfully as he watched the ashes shrink away with an odd bit of curiosity.

“You know, I was never a smoker,” he started out of the blue, and the challenging look was wiped right off Eren’s face, replaced by confusion. “As a Commander of the Garrison I was good friends with Pixis, but I also never drank, not even in his company.” There was a long pause that had Eren’s frown deepening in exasperation. He did not care about this man’s backstories. “Now that the fight is over, and we’ve won, and I have other worries, I’ve started smoking like a chimney… And if there’s one thing I’ve learned, it’s that you’re powerless when you’re on your own.”

That was it. That was his whole justification for using Levi like a pawn, no, a slave rather. It simply didn't _work_ without "The Captain." Walter’s lingering gaze floated onto Eren again, provokingly slow, and by that overpowering, self-righteous look he was giving him, Eren knew the conversation was over. He might as well have been banging Walter's head against a wall the whole time. This guy would not listen to reason. This guy would never give up his power, that’s what his statement had just confirmed.  


-

  
Levi was about ready to leave, bag sloppily grasped by its belt straps as he swung it onto his back. A strange yap caught his ears, and he also realized his luggage was just a tad bit heavier than before. The Captain sighed, predicting what it might be when he placed the bag back on the floor carefully.

He loosened the straps, flipping them open and commanded, “Get out of there.”

“No!” As expected, Eric shouted unyieldingly and rolled himself into a tight ball.

Levi had to stop and wonder when the brat had even managed to hide inside there. When Levi had told him he was leaving, Eric had still been plentifully occupied with that little group of raging worshippers seconds ago, and now all of a sudden he had successfully fled even from Emilia. It was suspicious, but Levi knew he didn’t have time for this.

“Eric, I’m not kidding. Don’t make daddy angry,” he demanded in the calmest tone he could muster.

 _“You_ make meh angry!” the child growled defensively with his hoarse baby voice, as if Levi had offended him. “Es all your fault! You make noney sad, you shou- a be ashamed!” The words got more and more jumbled as Eric had trouble keeping it together, to somehow be a big boy.

Levi grabbed him by the hips without hesitation and lifted him out of the bag. Eric thrashed in protest and quickly grasped a hold of the backpack’s strap, not planning on making this easy. In response to that his father simply let him hang in the air until the child’s strength faded, and the bag dropped to the ground.

“Em coming wit’ you!” Eric tried again, his whines becoming shakier.

“No you’re not, brat. You have to stay here and protect Noney and Emily for me.”

“I don’ wan’ you to leave, daddy!” Eric balled his fists, and kicked the air with his legs desperately, but the outburst would do him no good, even if it pained his father.

“I know. I don’t want to leave you either, but sometimes we have to do things we don’t want to. You have yet to understand that.” Voice a toneless murmur, Levi knew he probably didn’t sound very convincing. He just hoped his son would accept it for now.

“Da’s stupid, I don’ wan’ to understand et.”

Of course.

The Captain lowered Eric onto his feet, and maneuvered him around so he was facing him. He supported the child with a strong hold of his shoulders to have the little one stand up straight and firm. “Believe me, you will. You’re a clever one.”

Levi gave the boy a nudge when Eric only lowered his head to glare off to the side stubbornly, lips sticking out in a helpless pout.

“Now, come on. You’re my tough little man, aren’t you?” Levi gently brought his beloved, frustrated angel into a close hug. “Daddy’s so proud of you.”

It was cold comfort, but Eric’s little fingers twisted into Levi’s shirt as he let his father hold him.-  
Like a lost chick, Eren followed Levi to the outside of their camp, to the group of horses where the Captain met up with his squad. Hanji had stalked after them as well, gripping Levi’s shoulder to whisper something in his ear. The man only nodded in acknowledgement, like he already knew what his companion had told him, before turning to Eren again. Eren only waited.

If just for reassurance, Levi once more tried to make contact. He pulled him close, letting Eren know he had him, he always would have him. The Captain jabbed his lips against Eren’s, forcing them apart with the sudden action, and the boy’s eyes pressed shut, letting it happen. Their jaws clashed and collided painfully due to their greed, but they didn’t care. Instead they kept coming back for more, savoring the moment as if it was their last.

One of the soldiers – it wasn’t like Levi cared, but he was certain it was Dominique, who cleared his throat rather loudly and with obvious annoyance in his tone. The brat was green behind his ears, and it was still so obvious.

Eren ignored it just like Levi did, of course. The brunette inched closer every time Levi tried to break his string of kisses for good, his effort in vain as Eren whispered “kiss me, kiss me,” in the most pleading voice he could muster.

Levi would’ve fallen to his knees for the kid anytime, would’ve obediently carried out every single wish Eren so much as uttered. He wanted this boy to be the happiest little shit in the world, but right now he had to pull away. Even if Eren’s efforts were a clear attempt at changing Levi’s mind, at this point it was too late. The Captain still possessed a fair amount of discipline which the most seductive flavor and the most tempting scent could not sway. And Levi would know, because he had exactly those two things combined in Eren right in front of him.

“I love you,” he spoke apologetically, hoping to bring his point across that it would have to end here for now.

Eren blinked jerkily in realization, brows creasing like he understood. “Of course… Good luck.”

“Mh,” Levi gave a reassuring hum. He reached past Eren’s neck one more time to cup the back of his head and fondle the soft strands of hair there that had steadily been growing out. “Don’t worry, my love. _Dominique!”_ he snapped immediately after, knowingly making the soldier yelp at the unexpected harsh tone.

Levi turned with a piercing coldness in his eyes when Dominique stammered a “yes’sir.”

“Next time your throat itches, put a cork in it,” the Captain warned, utterly serious as he said this, even as the other men and women began to tremble from suppressed laughter. “We wouldn’t want you causing a rockslide down there with whatever the hell that just was, so learn some self-restraint.” Levi knew it was ironic talking about self-restraint, since he was the one who hadn’t been able to tear himself away from his beloved little dove just now, but irony was his intention.

The group of soldiers positioned themselves at attention, ready for departure, and Levi sent a last glance back at Eren. The boy’s posture sank, his gaze already having dropped to the ground, avoiding Levi’s eyes.

He didn’t need to say it; Levi knew what was on his mind. He knew every bit of it. In the corner of his eye he caught Hanji saluting him. At that he sent them a meaningful look before directing himself forward again. The ten soldiers set into motion, mounting their horses. And when Levi gave the signal they rode for the ruins of Sina.

“I don’t see the real point either,” Hanji mumbled, placing a hand over Eren’s back. Of course they saw the real point, now with this new discovery. However, no one here liked to admit that Walter was right. “But there are survivors out there that must’ve safely made it into the underground city without getting buried beneath the rubble.”

Perhaps that meant Eren shouldn’t worry too much about the possible outcomes of this expedition. That didn't mean his anger would subside to such foul logic though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi: I don’t know what this crazy kid's got with all these shitty bible names, but the new capitol Sinai is pronounced like the mountain mentioned in the bible.  
> Me: Can I have a sarcastic amen for this atheist? (note to self)  
> Eren: It’s a nice name, Levi! While we're at it, Rico and Hitch’s daughter Sia is pronounced - not like the singer we all love - but like the end of Messiah, also from the bible or Tora or whatever the fuck.  
> Levi: Seriously, the brat’s starting a cult or some shit.  
> Eren: HUSH! Go praise the walls, Levi.  
> Levi: Wait, before we forget, [ there’s some fanart of your new beautiful hairstyle.](https://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/post/169736658461/fanart-of-long-haired-eren-and-little-emilia-for)  
> Eren: (blushes) Oh, right!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren: We added in a tiny fanart from the older chapters!

  
  


The center of the capitol looked as if a giant - bigger than any titan ever - had stomped a hole into the ground. The underground’s dome had been breached, the place was brighter than Levi had ever seen it. It was the large hole above the center that illuminated a vast part of the underground. An entire building from the surface had broken down into the middle of the underground city.

Unmistakably, it was the military court’s building, the government’s residence and biggest construction Sina had had to offer. It comfortably sat below the broken-in roof, nearly still in one piece. That was the only thing that must’ve been quite sturdy enough, yet it still held the appearance of a house of cards ready to burst from below, a melting iceberg whose time was running out.

Levi’s gaze drifted over the city, trying to spot everything that was off so far, and mainly where potential threats could’ve been lingering in forms of collapses or so. There was plenty that seemed out of the ordinary.

Of course, in case of an emergency the escort team had been positioned around the opening where the recent rockslide had been discovered and the tracks of people leading into its depths. They were to keep watch over the surrounding area, and send for back-up if the need arose, but Levi didn’t find it all that promising. Better than nothing.

Luckily their passageway had been one of those further to the outskirts of Sina; a different tunnel would’ve been too dangerous to access among all the ruins. The anonymous survivors that had passed by here had known that, too, apparently.

The Captain hung in midair with his team, at the end of the very tunnel that had brought them this far. The others all sent each other odd looks of concern as they observed the underground city from the last border that separated them from it. It seemed strangely untouched, and yet Levi knew it was not the place he had once grown up in. He ignored the men’s nervous whispers and the tense clanging of their gear’s equipment.

Rico as second in command had less difficulty keeping a cool head compared to the other eight soldiers with them. Her darkening frown was suspicious of this place that was so quiet and so empty, and she set her gaze up at Levi expectantly.

The Captain warily examined the black water beneath them; an inky, motionless sea that stood there like it was waiting to swallow something up. The whole floor had been swamped by it, every alley and aisle, the entire street. They couldn’t walk through it as it had to be at least knee-deep, but the buildings looked safe enough for the use of the maneuver gear. Still, everything about this raised Levi’s distrust for this place.

And honestly, the survivors they were supposed to seek out could’ve been anywhere. And there Levi looked back at Rico, as though he knew she could read his mind.

“We’ll keep close together, stay low to the ground if you can. We do not want to be the first to be seen if we encounter these people,” he warned with an emotionless drawl before he swung himself out the end of the tunnel, to be tugged into the closest aisle on steel ropes.

Taking a closer look, Levi noted the large pillars and outer dome structure of the underground seemed intact, aside from the massive hole in its middle. And that, he assumed, must’ve happened before they had reached Sina last year. They probably just hadn’t come close enough to the capitol’s center to notice it as it was much easier visible from underground.  
Most of the military court with all its underground cells must’ve bored right into the floor until it was sucked down below, ironically where it belonged. Levi thought it looked like a fractioned puzzle, as if its pieces had just been leaned against each other like dominos. He would’ve loved to give one of those parts a kick and see what would happen.

The sounds of the soldiers following behind him pulled him away from those thoughts.

“Captain,” Dominique closed in beside Levi, strenuously trying to keep up. “Should we inspect that?” He pointed his chin in the general direction of the military court ruins.

Levi suppressed a sigh at the unnecessary question; the brat should’ve been busy keeping his senses alert. “You’ll know the moment I deem it safe enough to go there, have I made myself clear?”

Dominique pursed his lips in what seemed to be a sign of reluctance.

“Back in formation,” Rico snapped curtly, and the soldier retreated in defeat.

If Walter found out about this, they’d all be sent down here to recover his precious political reforms, Levi was sure of it, and that was not something he was looking forward to.

His eyes scanned left and right, trying to see something in the windows of the buildings they passed. They were all just as dark and obscure as the still water beneath them. To actually find something here they would have to start entering the houses, and that would take more men than just a small army.

This was quite impossible the more Levi thought about it. There was no way the people in the underground had survived the two years after the titans had been defeated. The place looked as if no one had been here in ages. If they really had managed to escape this dirty ditch somehow, they would definitely not come back here. And during the last summer there hadn’t been a single trace of life here either. So who would venture into the underground like this and how?

All of a sudden something stirred in Levi’s chest. Most likely adrenalin, because he was beginning to feel like they were being watched. There were too many directions giving off that impression, and the creeping stench of death was climbing up from the murky waters. Levi’s face scrunched up, mind becoming cloudy from the poisonous sting in the air. He decided he’d slow the group’s pace a bit, and have them change their direction in the next turn just for good measure.

It got quieter, even the team’s panting from their struggle to breathe. For some reason the Captain knew they had more important problems at the moment than just a lack of air. He searched for Rico, to see if she was also sensing something, and the look of wide alarm she wore was enough of a warning to him. Something was out there, waiting for them, floating in the shadows and the vapor of these gases. It was extremely unsettling.

For a blink of an eye Levi thought he was imagining things when there were movements. Undefinable movements. A rushing, a lurking, then a sudden, striking burst that disturbed the whole formation with a deafening crash.

There were loud splashes as some of the soldiers reflexively tried to halt in midair, losing balance at the sudden pull of gravity, and hitting the water beneath them. Rico grunted, trying to dodge something she herself couldn’t see, the others crying out “ambush,” and “take cover!”  
Levi had no time to pay attention to any of that as he heard more fire going off from numerous directions, and some bodies plunged into the water below, clearly lifeless. Levi didn’t count how many, head buzzing in realization at this dire situation. They hadn’t been preparing for such an unexpected turn of events.

He pulled his swords immediately, taking a sharp turn into an alley whilst shouting a command for the others to follow. He hoped they even could. It was risky, but he tore his eyes from the path before him in search of the reflection in his blades to check on the squad behind him. Two were missing, Levi cursed mentally.

They had to get out of here while they still could. Their enemy had guns and was invisible on top of it. The bullets seemed to fly from every angle and as another string fired their way, Levi had to force another harsh change of direction on his team.  
He barely managed to grab a hold of Dominique’s cape, yanking him along when the soldier rushed past him, far too out of control to make the curve on time. They were caught in a shower of bullets, a set up trap to force them in said direction, and it had been intended by whoever their attackers were. They were hunting their pray, driving them towards the center of the city; they were positioned in exactly those corners where they could decide over the direction of flight. A trap within a trap, and Levi’s first thought was they had to get off this road at once.

“Retreat!” he ordered.

The call was drowned out by several panicked shrieks as another body limply soared to the ground, and this time the mysterious hunters showed themselves.

Levi’s mind stopped for a split second at what he could see happening down there. Two darkly concealed figures, either dirty or purposely colored in black, burst loose from the windows, and fell at their victim that had been consumed by the muddy waters. They tore him out of it with hands and teeth, like wild animals, and blood splattered upon contact. 

Levi hadn’t thought he’d ever have to see another human getting eaten again. But these creatures had turned into fucking wendigos. This shouldn’t have been possible, yet reality hit Levi hard and sent his instincts rocketing up into defense-mode. He had to bring his comrades to safety. Because as much as these beasts had lost their minds, they could still wield weapons, and they were every bit as deadly as titans. Communication would’ve been pointless.

If they broke their speed down, they’d be more vulnerable to precise shots, but they needed the rooftops to land and unroll before they could actually get off this narrow, predictable path that would only lead them straight into the enemy’s heart with further traps at every crossway. And they were literally meant to be their fucking food.

Levi couldn’t even finish his thoughts as the empty-seeming windows gave way to more fire. And within the squad all hell broke loose. There was a violent clank as someone smacked against a wall after his wires had been shot through. Others bumped together uncoordinatedly, breaking down due to shot wounds. And there was no way to help them as there were always attackers seemingly sitting ready to swarm in.

So Levi abandoned every last attempt to lead on this squad. He let his diehard instincts take over – the impulses that were the only reason he was alive to this day - and his next actions were automatic. He reached out for the only two people close enough for him to grab. There was no time to care who they were as he dragged them with him harshly. All three of them collided with the roof of a lower building, stumbling as they were tossed across it until they fell off the other end.

“Stay on top!” Levi shouted when he felt them falling limply.

He spun in the air to anchor his harpoons into the next building and head for its top, the other two in tow as they flailed powerlessly.

Rico and Dominique struggled to get back on their feet fast, still under shock as they fled from one roof to the next, panting and running for their lives without looking back. They were forced to ignore the screams of their comrades.

All they could do was head for the closest tunnel they could find, even if it was just a dead end, they needed to alert the back-up squad somehow. Levi thought they could make it as the sounds of battle grew distant behind them, giving them time to think at least. Right then, guns went off to their left and right. The ones shooting were once again hidden within the shade of lightless windows, their fire raining down on the three soldiers.

Levi could only shout for Dominique and Rico to keep going, keep going no matter what. And they did. He knew it when he heard a sickening crack of metal. Something had sliced into his gear near his midriff’s belt, damaging the left side of his 3DMG severely. He couldn’t shoot off its harpoon anymore and was abruptly yanked to a stop like a puppet on strings. His vision went blurry as he was knocked into a wall, upside down, before dangling uselessly to a stop there, hanging from the last functioning harpoon.

Levi became deaf to his surroundings, the gunshots turned to silence once more, and he knew they were coming. Like a hunter’s bloodhounds for a trapped animal they were coming to rip him apart. The only thing he could think of was to move, dodge, get out of the way. He tightened the hold on his blades defensively when all of that didn’t work.

When Levi looked up where his right leg had been entangled by the rope he could see the wrecked pieces of metal crumbling from one side like autumn leaves in the wind. And then, two hazy shadows jumped from a taller building with loud, starving cries, charging at Levi from above with their butcher knives for claws.  
Levi’s schooled reaction was faster, of course, instant and deadly. He just as quickly kicked himself off the wall with his free leg to twist his body around as good as possible and aim his blades at two throats at once. A brutal cut on each side, beheading the men the moment they came within Levi’s range, and yet his steel rope was severed as he blocked the attack, sending him plummeting down onto another small house, alongside two twisted, unmoving figures.

He collided with the hard surface of stone with a pained grunt, the wind being smacked out of his lungs from the impact. His body protested violently against his paralysis, defending him against the burning in his flesh and the cold lack of air in his chest. Levi could feel hot blood pooling around him from the slit throats of his kills, causing his efforts to become more vicious as he boxed and struggled to shove the dead weight off, away from him.

He gasped and coughed when finally one of the harsh sucks for air let him breathe again. Adrenalin still buzzed through his system, making it hard for Levi to even begin processing the situation. That was when he slowly registered it.

Pain. Cutting, splitting, unbearable pain, worsening with every passing second.

He began registering the creeping images of Eren, which strengthened his grasp on his swords anew. There was no way Levi was letting this stop him, no matter what it was.

And a voice hammered itself into his mind that sounded so impossibly familiar. He couldn’t put a face on it.

His body moved on its own, however, hurling him up to stand and retreat, but there was only pain and no balance as Levi tipped over onto his back. The voice was getting louder, shouting at him, calling out to him with the clear intent to reach _him._

“You- Levi!!” There was obvious shock in the bellowing echoes, and suddenly a large man landed before him like a ghost, only to stop dead in his tracks.

Levi had to be seeing things. He had hit his head pretty hard. Or maybe he was dead after all.

“No,” he hissed hoarsely, his eyes widening as realization knocked him off once more, drenching him like a bucket of icy water. “Mike, I’m not dead, am I?”

He couldn’t be dead! Eren needed him, and their babies needed him! He had promised!

“Levi,” Mike repeated breathlessly, and for some reason he seemed utterly confused. He clearly couldn’t believe what was happening.

He looked like he was about to collapse, limping forward frantically. And there was a strange, alarming look in his eyes as he began stumbling towards Levi, nearly crashing into him in a sudden panic.

Levi’s arms scrambled weakly as he tried to remain upright; too shocked to back away. He could only stare at Mike, completely mute at this point, and shaking his head desperately. By the time his voice finally did its damn job it had reduced to useless, incoherent sounds, and Mike wasn’t reacting to those at all. He had dropped beside Levi, hands struggling to get a hold of the other and the straps around Levi’s leg. He tugged forcefully, almost shoving the man over.

Levi had no idea what was even happening to him, lips quivering in one last attempt to protest, but there were just stifled and choked bouts of sounds that made no sense. “No… You don’t-! Eren, he-“

He was forced to break off entirely when he noticed the blood and where exactly all the pain was coming from. Levi’s vision became clouded at the sight of what Mike was actually doing by tightening the leather straps around his lower thigh like he was trying to squeeze it off.

His leg was missing. Missing. Off. Right below his knee there was just an awful, dark gap where blood was still gushing out. Levi’s mind shut down with the simple certainty that he was dying. He blacked out completely. Everything drained out of him. Everything was quaking around him, and darkening so fast. Powerlessly Levi forgot where up and down was - an unfamiliar feeling.

With what weak consciousness he could still force up he could tell he was crumbling away. But he lost that soon enough, tipped over into a bottomless pit with no end, falling.

-

“Erwin,” Mike finally broke the silence in the Commander’s tent. His narrow eyes were tiredly focused on the blank stare he was receiving; the cold sky-blue that now seemed so familiar again.

Outside the people were in uproar, but neither Erwin nor Mike could pay any mind to the shouting and bustling among the soldiers. Because Mike currently was mentally as empty as a torn water bag, and he could only shift in place as he waited for his old friend to adjust to this odd, ghostly reunion. Erwin, after coming to a slow stop near his desk, had already taken a solid 20 seconds to search the fake aspect about Mike that would prove it couldn’t be him.

His dirty blond hair looked messier than ever, falling into Mike’s face more than usual, and there were a few paler strands which Erwin could assume had been caused by stress. There was still thick stubble framing Mike’s jawline, and a mustache above his chapped lips, but all that did nothing to hide the sunken in cheeks, the red edges of his eyes, all those signs of suffering the man must’ve been through.

As a sign Mike quietly gave one of his trademark sniffs before letting out a raspy sigh, but by then Erwin’s inspection was already complete. He knew this was Mike, his most trusted comrade, the one he had sent undercover precisely 4 years ago and then never heard of again.

The reason it seemed so incredibly impossible was because it was _Mike._ The man who could’ve scented them from miles away, and yet he stood here in front of Erwin like he’d been living in a hole for the past 30 years, had overslept the war of the titans, and even humankind’s victory.

Mike’s absence over the years should’ve been a clear indicator for his death. But Erwin had miscalculated clearly, and made a severe mistake. That was why he first had to jerk himself out of his trance with a sharp gasp, just in order to motion towards the chair at his desk.

“…Sit.”

Mike gave a thankful nod, heading over to take a seat, and nearly disappearing in the chair from his lack of energy that had him shrinking in on himself.

“By the bloody walls, you need food first. Wait here.” With that Erwin spun on his heel with firm, hasty strides.

Once back he halted in the middle of the entranceway, unable to stop himself from staring for another second; like he had to register it all over again.

Mike had leaned over onto his elbow, and sunken his face into a hand in his sheer confusion, rubbing at his eyes and forehead to make the stinging sensations in his mind disappear. It was an old head injury that was starting to throb now of all times.

“Do you think… you’re ready to talk?” Erwin began hesitantly, wandering over to place a bowl of thick semolina soup and a large loaf of bread in front of Mike, seating himself across from him. “Or do you need some rest first? I’ll let them prepare a tent for you right away, until then you can sleep in mine.”

“I’ll tell you… everything,” Mike grumbled stubbornly. Clearly he was unwilling to allow his weakened state to drag this out any longer as he pushed himself forward to lean over the steaming bowl, and started to scrape it out in big chugs. “Mh,… before I sleep anywhere, please tell me where I can scrub this stench off me, it’s been frying up my nose for far too long.”

“Of course,” Erwin agreed in a quiet voice, waiting patiently as he watched his old friend.

He still couldn’t quite grasp any of this; it was like Mike had come back from the dead. And Erwin was ever grateful, but so shocked still.

“I caught sight of his face in that blur. Levi, and the wings…” Mike began suddenly, pulling Erwin away from his thoughts again. He paused, his tense eyes still disbelieving as he slowly looked up into Erwin’s face, like he couldn’t identify him just yet. “Everything came back to me so fast. I followed him, of course.”

Erwin didn’t understand much of what was being said yet, but he was aware it was best to simply let Mike talk, so the man could assemble himself and his thoughts to try and make sense of everything. Erwin gave an understanding nod, though it seemed mechanic with the way his expression remained a rock of confusion, unintentionally. It mirrored the same severity Mike was displaying, both so helplessly lost in these troubling events. And aside from that, Erwin still had a storm of questions and illogic theories to fight off in the back of his mind. Things he didn’t want to confront Mike with yet.

Mike was seemingly hearing his own story for the first time as well, as he tried to describe everything to his old friend in precise detail. Being able to remember things was a blessing for him now.

These memories were awful, but they were there. He could see them, recall them.

“Amnesia,” Erwin stated blankly after a while of listening, when Mike finally took a short break.

He gave a raspy grunt of confirmation, thoughtfully chewing on his bread. “I woke up in the underground, that’s one of the first things I knew. I didn’t even know my own name, Erwin. I had as good as nothing on me, no symbol of the Survey Corps, nothing that could’ve given me a hint, because I had been in hiding for so long.”

There was another moment of silence as Mike ran his palm over his mouth in concentration, like it would calm his nerves. There was so much he was trying to remember, so much he wanted to recall and explain to Erwin, the blond listening with grimness in his eyes that told Mike there had been worry occupying the Commander. And there was still worry occupying him now, seeing his comrade like this, skinny, exhausted and dirty from life’s cruelty.

Mike took a deep breath, avoiding the stern unease in Erwin’s face despite the fact that Erwin remained perfectly composed as expected. He wasn’t quite unreadable, after all.

“During my undercover missions, after the last letter I sent you, I was nearly caught, so I had to up and leave immediately, couldn’t even send you a message. Up in the north… was the safest. Therefore, by the time I realized the titans had attacked, they had already swarmed everything from Maria all the way to Sina. I thought the first best thing to do would be to find you. And then I had the accident…” 

Mike paused again, face scrunching up as he tried to recall this particular incident. “I must’ve run out of gas a long time ago, and when I finally did find a north entrance to the underground, I was fleeing from the titans. I probably tumbled into a stairway or something. I remember waking up in a steep tunnel. There were such strange scents all over, and I didn’t understand since I had no memories. Then I wandered around for months, not knowing what I was doing. Inevitably I had no other choice but to join one of those gangs that had started going crazy from starvation. Anything edible had to be killed… When I suggested we should try reaching the surface, they refused. Even when there were no longer signs of titans. But many of the tunnel systems had collapsed or been buried, other places were just too high up to reach without… maneuver gear or building some construction. We were all too weak for such a strenuous act though. And I no longer had my gear. Either way, I doubt I would’ve known how to use it. So I just went with the flow, thinking nothing really mattered anymore. They called me Dog, because of my habit of sniffing things. It was just that I… constantly felt like there was a familiar scent lingering down there. Unfortunately I didn’t know what to make of it. It’s must’ve been Eren’s and… Armin’s hide-out. Even a smell that was a mix of familiarity. Now that I remember, I’d say it was.. Levi’s son?”

“Eric, yeah.” Erwin stood to prepare them another cup of tea, Mike’s gaze following him attentively, and eyeing how every move seemed heavy to Erwin. “Armin and Eren stayed behind alone for a couple of months before leaving the underground through one of the last passable exits. - Also buried now.”

If Erwin’s scent had had a name, Mike would’ve called it a broken heart, but to this day Erwin was the only one whose scent Mike could not perceive. It was still too difficult, and at the moment he could not risk being puzzled even more. He decided he would ask properly once they had finished going over his regained past.

“Yeah…” Mike cleared his throat after taking a sip from his tea; it was becoming harder to focus the longer this took. “When I found the place where the scent was strongest, it was already becoming faint and there were traces of a fight. I told myself my mind was playing tricks on me since all these scents meant nothing and told me nothing, all the same amount of confusing and bothersome… Then, as time passed, the entire place became flooded over winter and after a particularly stormy season. The surface no longer held any of the rain back, draining systems were destroyed; it was leaking everywhere. And the water later became stale… it took away most of my ability to even smell.”

It wasn’t like Erwin wanted to pressure Mike or be impatient, but there was one certain thing that bugged him the most. He sighed deeply and moved his weight onto his arms that were folded over his desk.

He found it hard to even gather the words at first. “Mike, how… how did the people in the underground survive for so long? You couldn’t have lived simply off rats and stray dogs.”

For the first time since Mike had entered this camp Erwin showed a clear expression, one that was no longer unreadable or concealed. It was troubled; an open display of something that could’ve been described as dread. 

“…There were people.”

Along with the obvious shift in Erwin’s behavior Mike’s demeanor followed suit, turned grim, darker than it had already been, and he stared into his teacup, seemingly fighting off an inner struggle as memories after memories began somersaulting. “…There were,”

“What, people in the underground?”

“No, they… smelled different. Unlike anything my mind could categorize… Shortly after the Government Building’s remains had broken in by the ceiling, people showed up. They dug their ways through a small eastern entrance that had collapsed a while later. I’m sure the last opening that was left must’ve been the one… Levi came through today, already crumbling dangerously though, especially after people kept entering through there.”

“What people? Survivors?” Despite Erwin trying to remain stoic his voice developed a hoarse tone that cracked occasionally, probably caused by the chills that he was beginning to feel. Though, it was ignored in favor of the matter at hand.

“Nobody from within the walls…” With a solid face Mike gave a single shake of his head.

At that, Erwin leaned forward further like he hadn’t heard Mike clearly, lips falling open. He stopped midway, slowly leaning back again as his blue eyes suspiciously inched across his tent and to his left and right as though someone was there.

“I would’ve recognized their smell had they been from within the walls, but it was a very different… cold, snowy kind of… fresh scent, like they came from far away. Poor bastards-“

“We have to keep quiet about this,” Erwin suddenly interrupted, lowering his head to send Mike a serious glance of warning. For a moment the other seemed quite bewildered, but he recognized the knowing glimpse in his companion’s gaze, asking him to trust him. The signs only they knew were still there like they had rehearsed them yesterday. “I’ll explain later… just go on.”

Mike hummed in acknowledgement, voice quieting more. “We… had no chance to communicate with them as they were always attacked and plundered right away. Not a single one made it out alive, I’m guessing that’s why their people kept sending more to find them, but they always made the same mistake, wandering right into our trap. We took their provisions, their weapons, anything we could find and finally… they were mercilessly butchered to feed ourselves. Going by their equipment I would say they were casual explorers, not quite soldiers, but curious and in search of something.”

“People from outside the walls,” Erwin repeated in a stunned whisper. He tilted his head down to loosen his neck, running his hand through his hair with a violent grip. “This… we shouldn’t let anybody know yet. Keep it to yourself. If anybody asks, especially a certain Major Walter, tell them you survived with hunting whatever animals you could find in the underground. If he asks about how you could find so many weapons to kill seven of our men, tell him what was left of the black market. It doesn’t matter, as long as you do not mention this.”

When Mike didn’t reply, only returning an empty, brooding stare, the Commander quickly continued to try and elaborate the situation better. “Because this poses… as an opportunity for us. We could leave this place, spread out. All this time we thought the human race is close to going extinct, but since this is not the case, he does not remain in power. - Not over the world outside wall territory, which means freedom for us and the shifters.”

“Shifters? You mean Eren, right?”

“No… I will have to explain from the beginning… But first we’ll get you some more food; you look like you’ll starve just by listening to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I have nothing to say this time.


	7. Chapter 7

Eren watched over Levi’s resting body with a dead stare. It was silent, aside from the occasional heavy breathing. Eren was deaf to that anyways. All other sounds were drowned out by the loud and painful hammering in his chest. Because he was angry, and hurt, and devastated, and all alone. Hanji was there, of course, but Eren wanted Levi. He was without his Levi, without his man, and there was nothing he could do other than keep watch, clinging to the small spark of hope that Levi would be alright. He wouldn’t be, the damage was done, and for now Eren had to endure the sight, this comatose nightmare.

Levi wasn’t able to comfort him like he usually did, he also couldn’t listen to Eren shout at him in fury; the boy couldn’t vent and couldn’t change a thing about this fucked outcome. He had tried, and had been ignored.

Levi was boiling. His pale skin was nearly too hot to touch, glistening with returning beads of sweat. Water quietly trickled into the bucket beside Eren as he wrung out a wet cloth, continuing to dab it over Levi’s face.

Hanji had tended to his wound immediately, and fortunately Levi had stayed out cold all through that ordeal. He hadn’t woken up since he had arrived back here with the emergency unit. And Eren had bitten his lip bloody already while he waited by his side and the hours passed by. He’d been bravely suppressing the urge to vomit, all the while feeling sick to his stomach. This was reality, this was real, that knowledge repeated itself inside Eren, terrifying him.

He wanted to cry still at the images he had seen, burned into his memory, but he had cried for so long already; he was exhausted from shaking and panicking. And his body had forced up a numbness that had him calming to a resigned state whether he liked it or not. It was so unfair, and yet Eren didn’t know how or what to feel, if he at all was still able to.  
One feeling that was very obviously there was the persistent fear that Levi was dying, even though Hanji had said it was normal that he took his time waking up. And the Major was deeply tormented, yes, but not as desperate as if Levi’s life was in danger. Not to mention they had injected him with a rather strong anesthetic to save him a lot of pain, which added to his sedated state. His body was under shock and had lost a lot of blood. Rest was the best for now, then he would recover, Eren had to keep reminding himself.

Nobody is dying while I’m here, Hanji had said.

But Eren couldn’t bring up any patience after taking such a blow. Simply accepting this as a tragic accident was out of question. And the emotional damage - which Eren dreaded likewise - what about that? He had no idea how to be there for Levi or deal with this, it was far too much. Just the thought of having to care for Levi in case the man had a break-down overwhelmed Eren. Seeing him break down – it was frightening, sent deadly chills through Eren.  
They had children, a family; Eren had given up on being a soldier, on risking his body and soul. Therefore - unprepared as he was for such a tragedy - he had no clue on how he should act or what he should say. 

Levi would’ve known for sure, had it not been him lying in that bed in the medical tent. This would scar him for life; he was no shifter whose limbs grew back. Eren could only wait and see for when Levi would wake up, swallowing all his anguish for when he would be allowed to let it out.

Levi remained in the darkness, however.

He could hear Eren’s voice, and occasionally Hanji’s, but the rest of him was limp. He couldn’t move, powerless in this blackness he was trapped in. He couldn’t make sense of anything that was being said. The distant sounds were distressing, growing fainter and disappearing before suddenly reappearing far more intense than before. An endless loophole.

It was still dark where Levi was. He couldn’t die here, he thought. He couldn’t die here like this. Not when hazy images of Eren grabbing the nearest sharp object and cutting his own neck invaded Levi’s sleeping mind. Not just the fear of Eren not making it without him.  
Even if he would manage to live for their children, then neither of them would ever be happy again. Not if they lost Levi. He knew them too well, they were his everything. He knew how much they loved and needed him, and that he was their only protection in this cruel world. He couldn’t just die here like this and leave them behind.

He couldn’t and didn’t _want_ to. He would not bear being separated from them. And he wanted to scream, and reach out.

From the outside Levi’s pointless inner struggle went by unnoticed. His protest was severe and aimless, without any gain. Anger only made him stiffen from within, causing him to shudder for a second. He couldn’t even categorize his own frustration, cursing this useless slumber that made him blind to his surroundings and unable to call for Eren. His muscles felt so heavy that it hurt when he tried to move, and it only had him clenching up even more violently. A sharp hiss rushed from Levi’s lips stubbornly as he refused to give it up.  
He wanted nothing more than to wake up, at least to look into Eren’s eyes just for a short moment, tell him things would be alright. He had never meant to put the poor boy through so much trouble; he’d been stressing Eren’s limits far too much already. He could never do anything right, he would never learn, damned to continue hurting Eren over and over.

And all those thoughts of regrets were beginning to fade again as Levi slipped away once more, his energy reaching a rapid limit. Resolve crushed beneath the unknown, he was dragged deeper and deeper until there was no surface needed anymore.   
Levi’s vague, instinctual demands and brute reluctance failed to force up any of his body’s self-control. His mind couldn’t play along in a drugged state. His awareness was buried, and his conscience could _not_ be regained through sheer aggression, unfortunately for him. The triggers had been loosened and Levi’s senses had been paralyzed long ago. There was emptiness where there should’ve been thoughts, an absence of his mind where there should’ve been attentiveness.

Levi’s strength returned to him only to leave him again and again in static waves, coming and going, but never enough, so there was nothing he could do. It was mere reflex when his fingers jolted, something he had no control over.

Eren’s cheeks still stung from the biting tears that had dried there, and he rubbed at the itching skin with a sigh of exhaustion. His eyes needed a break just for a moment and not longer, but right as they fluttered shut they finally sensed movement. Eren nearly flinched out of place. He fell into a stupor, catching sight of Levi’s lids twitching. A faint groan escaped the man. He struggled to see, frame jerking lightly as weakness ruthlessly fought against him.

“Levi,” Eren winced in broken whispers, again and again. His breathing instantly became scattered and uneven, accompanied by the trembling in his limbs.

He moved automatically, leaning closer to cup Levi’s cheek in a soothing embrace as best as he could. Silver and grey finally revealed themselves to him, peeking up at Eren as the Captain’s features smoothed out again, beaten by fatigue and whatever meds he’d been given.

His tired gaze set on the boy who bitterly held back tears. Eren was torn between feeling relieved and feeling destructive, lips tightening in hurt as he looked Levi over, a vast depth in the remorse he felt for his man, like someone was boring a hole into his chest.

Levi recognized lingering shock in Eren’s face, along with traces of an emotional fit. That made it obvious, Eren already knew. Expression stoical as ever, Levi waited on his reaction, fully knowing what to expect. And he could already see Eren’s fear switching to dry fury and utter grief, the change probably caused by the unaffected look in Levi’s eyes.

“I’m sorry…” Levi looked away, and the strangely composed display was maddening.

Eren wasn’t totally dense; he knew hiding pain was nothing new to Levi, and in this situation it only provoked Eren more. It was obvious Levi was overly calm simply for the sake of not making this worse for Eren. However, the younger wasn’t fooled by the cold acceptance which painted the older male’s face like it belonged there. It was the last thing he wanted to see. If Levi went with this as if nothing had happened, Eren would lose his mind, this time for sure. He would _not_ accept this and allow his family to keep getting hurt like this.

“Levi… it can’t.. go on like this,” he started carefully. A frustrated growl rumbled in his throat when he heard himself stammering from shaking so badly. “I can’t believe you left again, despite your own unwillingness! And you dare come back like this?!”

“I’m sorry… I know it must suck to have the father of your kids be a cripple.”

Levi’s familiar, deep voice slowly got to Eren, creeping under his skin with its false serenity. That voice was so comforting and understanding, and yet so toneless. It didn’t belong here, making Eren only more desperate.

“The- that’s not even the point!” he protested harshly, barely keeping his voice from pitching. “You’re reckless! And next time you’ll come back missing a head, or what? You’re proving nothing here, so when will you tell Walter to go fuck himself?! Why-“ Eren’s hand fell over his mouth as he began sniveling, already crying again. “Why do you let him do this to us?”

Levi’s lips parted soundlessly, falling shut in surrender. After a moment of enduring Eren’s accusing look his eyes drifted over to a still unusually quiet Hanji. It was just slightly unsettling the way they watched Levi and Eren in deep thought, apparently choosing to observe rather than to get involved. Hanji didn’t say anything, and neither did Levi.  
His attention was subtly drawn to the entrance of the tent. Something was strange here, he noted once he saw the silhouettes of soldiers positioned outside at every corner of the damn tent.

“Are we under surveillance?” Levi muttered in a hushed voice, lifting his head to see better if it wasn’t just a trick of the light. He decided that was a big mistake as stabbing pain shot to his head, and he slammed back into the pillow in defeat.

“Don’t change the subject.” Eren didn’t care that he was snapping at the Captain, and whether or not he deserved it. The brunette’s brows curled critically and his eyes narrowed, trained on Levi strictly. When Eren glanced over at the soldiers surrounding them he wanted to break out in tears all over again, and the harder it got to ignore, the angrier he got.

He didn’t want to keep crying, and he quickly moved off Levi, crossing his arms to hug himself defensively. “It’s your fault they’re there. I… because of you I… punched Walter in the face.”

Levi’s eyes widened in disbelief, which promptly morphed to alarm. “Where are Eric and Emilia?”

“With Mika! They wouldn’t dare touch my babies,” Eren hissed in outrage as though he’d been offended, rushing forward to close in on Levi’s face in warning.

A challenging glare darkened his expression. Levi only blinked impassively. Nothing new; he was currently not receptive for accusations, evidently put at ease by the fact Eric and Emilia weren’t here, safe and sound with their aunt.

“You punched Walter, and then?” he inquired calmly, tone hoarse as he held Eren’s stare.

An exasperated sigh flared through the boy’s nostrils as he slowly straightened again, remembering the incident. He had “attacked” Walter out of an impulse the moment he had seen the full extent of Levi’s injury. There had been nothing on his mind other than cold, bloody murder when he had stormed at the guy, and nearly punched his nose inward in an attempt to suffocate him with his fist.

Rico and Erwin had restrained him after the rest of the surrounding people had gone completely white and stopped dead in their tracks from shock. Only the knowledge that Levi needed him had managed to actually hold Eren back after he had abandoned all diplomacy. And he’d been brought to the tent where Hanji was tending to Levi with some help from Krista. The Major did not allow anyone else from the medical team to lay a hand on their companion, something Eren was infinitely grateful for.

Hanji clearly had been furious at the time as well, but they did a far better job at composing themselves than Eren.

It seemed the comfortable co-existence with shifters was decidedly over in the eyes of the people. In near streams they had crowded Walter’s tent, demanding a lockdown for shifters which was established shortly after Walter had regained his ability to speak. Eren regretted not having knocked out all of his teeth. That would’ve silenced the dirty bastard for sure. _He_ had caused this entire mess.

Now everyone was afraid Eren would go berserk, and in this case Levi was in no way capable of stopping him if he did. And the fact that Levi’s fate had been unclear for a while had only made the tension amongst the soldiers worse. Unlike them, however, Walter had taken the hit surprisingly well, almost like he knew he deserved it. Apparently even he hadn’t intended for Levi to return mutilated, and up until now Eren had thought he’d been the culprit behind every misfortune that occurred to his family.

The accuracy of that didn’t matter. Either way he had deserved that punch, but still Eren had to accept the consequences. Erwin had most hectically left the scene with Mike after restraining Eren, and he hadn’t shown up so far for anything Walter had announced. Rico had escorted Eren - as the other soldiers still had been too scared to move - and since then he had been cooped up here, surrounded by guards that would strike if he so much as sneezed. But Eren had bigger problems at the moment as his mind wandered back to that moment, when Levi had arrived. Eren had practically shoved Eric and Emilia onto Mikasa and ran off.

What would he do once she brought them here? This was scary for children their age, of course it was. They were too young to understand that something like this _couldn’t_ be understood. Where was the justification, what good had all this done?

As Eren looked down at his hands, observing his reddened knuckles, he was slowly pulled from his thoughts again.

“Well, I guess there’s nothing to be done about that now…” Levi’s slightly slurred drawl was the result of his overall weakened state, his head throbbing whenever he opened his mouth to speak. It wasn’t like he didn’t care - despite his lax appearance – he just really didn’t feel strong enough to do anything about the situation, staring up at the roof of the tent wistfully.

“Oh, shut up. As if there’s ever anything to be done.” Eren irritably grabbed a mug and teapot, fiercely filling it to the brim like it had insulted him. “You always act like there’s nothing to be done.”

Why did their views on things have to differ so drastically? Eren’s common sense told him if one method didn’t work, it was time to look for another. And Levi must’ve realized a long time ago that obedience towards Walter was a method that did not end well for them. Yet he kept trying, kept trusting Erwin as if he knew nothing else. Eren gritted his teeth, shoving the thought aside since he knew Levi could not be blamed for their powerlessness.

He slid his hand under Levi’s head to support his neck with more caution than the man had expected, and brought the cup to his lips, practically forcing its contents down his throat. Levi’s face still twisted at the unwanted movements, but he didn’t protest, thankfully accepting the tea. However, he was sure Eren also just didn’t want to give him the opportunity to talk back.

Levi took slow sips, eyes remaining on Eren as he watched the boy’s anger subside. Eren’s lips began bobbing helplessly and he sniffled, resting the cup on Levi’s chest because it was suddenly so heavy.

“Oh, Levi…” he whimpered, shaking his head as his body attempted to curl in on itself against his will. “Who did this to you?”

At that, something must’ve triggered Levi’s memory. He unexpectedly rushed up at full speed, splashing his blanket with the rest of the tea carelessly. Both Eren and Hanji yelped in surprise. The Major jumped, bolting forward to immediately shove Levi back down onto the mattress. They saw his eyes widening, seemingly searching something in desperation, and Hanji didn’t doubt this was an aftermath of his shock, causing fever hallucinations.

“Maria!! Settle down, Levi! You’re severely injured!” they called out, hoping it would get some sense into him.

“Mike… I fucking saw Mike…” Levi stammered senselessly, trying to twist around under Hanji’s grip. Suddenly he wasn’t so sure anymore if he was really alive still or just dreaming away in death.

“Yes! We know, Mike is alive!” Hanji explained hastily, ordering Eren to hold Levi down somehow.

He still tried to search through the tent in bewilderment as though their deceased comrade would show up out of nowhere any second. Then again, who had gotten him out of the underground safely if not Mike? With the sudden memories that came back to Levi so did the merciless pain he had felt in that awful place, causing him to suddenly cramp up in agony and let out tortured grunts. At that point Hanji knew it was too late for talk, the drug was wearing off.

Eren’s face was blank with horror, but the fear was great enough to make him instinctively hop on top of Levi, pressing his hands down on the man’s shoulders as Hanji ran off to their medical equipment on the desk.

“Hold his arm out,” they commanded, checking the syringe they had prepared for injections earlier.

Levi looked after his companion in confusion, at least distracted for a few seconds in which he couldn’t quite register what was going on. Eren’s blood ran cold and he dropped himself on Levi to hold out his arm. The boy’s head turned away to not have to look. He hated syringes thanks to his father, feeling safer with the side of his face pressed against Levi’s chest tightly.

“This should do it,” Hanji spoke calmly, and before Eren knew it Levi’s quaking and writhing had already stopped.

He hesitantly looked up from where he cowered on top of the Captain. “What..? What was that?”

“Pain reliever, but with sedative… Like an anesthetic.” Hanji pressed a plaster on Levi’s arm where the needle had pierced, gaze fully focused on their task.

Quickened panting turned to tranquil sighs while Levi’s body settled on a proper rhythm again. But the look on his face did worry Eren somewhat, the man’s eyes becoming droopy, not reacting to any movement, and his lips hanging open loosely. His dead stare was set on the brunette above him, and he wasn’t even blinking, totally high until-

“My beautiful Eren,” he murmured suddenly. “…Silly little Eren.”

“Hi-Hanji,” Eren hiccupped in sheer panic. “He’s lost his mind,” the boy wailed heartbrokenly. Levi was gone forever.

“I assure you, Eren, the first one to lose their mind here will be me.” Hanji rubbed Eren’s back. “Maybe one day.” They gave a faint smile before walking away again.

Eren sniffled, limply toppling off of Levi at a complete loss. He gave up, remembering Levi was dazed from his fever and had to be hallucinating. Yet it still scared Eren, especially when Levi aimlessly reached out for him.

“Ah- nh… Hush,” Eren stammered nervously, taking the man’s hand into his own to hold it safely.

Obviously Levi didn’t mind his efforts at touching his beloved Eren were being rejected, letting the younger monitor him as a lopsided smirk formed on his lips, directed at Eren fondly.

“Are you sure you didn’t overdose?” Eren asked to his side warily, still trying not to freak out.

“Oh, believe me. That brute needs a proper load or he’ll never give us a break.”

Eren was sure that had supposed to be funny, but he wasn’t sure if he had it in him to laugh.

“Let him sleep,” Hanji informed in a soft hum. “You should rest with him. I’ll go check on Mikasa and the little ones, yes?”

“Thank you, Hanji,” Eren only managed a weak whine when Levi started trying to drag him closer possessively.

“I’ll be back soon.”

“Eren,” Levi’s husky voice drew the boy’s attention anew. “I found you?” The man faintly cocked his brows almost in relief, and Eren felt his heart become weak.

“Baby, yes, of course you did,” he whispered comfortingly, moving to hug Levi from the side as he lied down and cuddled up to him. “Everything’s ok now… You’re my hero.”

Not everything was ok. But Eren was aware that Levi was in an unusually vulnerable state, and the Captain was not used to that at all. Eren had no choice but to be gentle, whether he liked it or not he couldn’t resist being overprotective of Levi like this; he had to be there for his man. He loved him so much, and he would do anything for him.

Within mere minutes Levi’s mind had gone empty again. He began hallucinating himself back within the walls, back with the titans, before victory, before their children. All of that was forgotten where Levi was.

Eren took care of him, keeping his head cooled with fresh water so Levi would at least be able to get some sleep through the fever. Sleep, however, wasn’t welcoming at all, no matter how exhausted Levi was. Odd nightmares kept showing him whatever was the worst possible thing to him. And that was Eren either in danger or being hurt. In fact, they were more like shockingly realistic flashbacks, tossing Levi back into old scenarios. He was once again bound to that cruel world. He was locked in, away from Eren, even if the boy was right beside him.

Levi just wished it would be over. But sometimes Eren’s voice spoke to him, and it continued to do so when the younger finally realized it calmed Levi. The few times he woke from his nightmares, Eren was always there to assure Levi of his presence, and it gradually got easier. Even if Levi struggled against falling back asleep when Eren told him to, it did get better each time.

The fear of Eren being gone when he woke subsided.  
-

By the time Levi sobered up from the meds it was past evening. At least he wasn’t talking nonsense anymore once he woke, and when Eren asked if he felt dizzy or was in pain, he just shook his head.

“Why hasn’t Erwin come to see me yet?”

“He has.” Eren ran his fingers through Levi’s hair lovingly. “You were asleep…”

“I’ll go get him,” Hanji offered, abandoning their medical work at the small desk to leave the tent again.

A sigh escaped Levi. He wasn’t so sure if he was ready for this. He’d had such strange dreams that now occupied him, and he was still numb with exhaustion, feeling suffocated from all the mental stress. Normally when Erwin wanted to see him they had some kind of business matter to discuss, it bored Levi, and tired him out, too.

“Levi,” Erwin’s ever smooth voice entered the tent even before he was in full view. “…How are you?” He came to a stop at a slight distance, hesitantly eyeing Levi up and down.

“The only way I can be?” Levi stated the obvious. “More importantly, what do we do now?”

Erwin didn’t want to talk about this of all things. He first wanted to apologize, express his sorrow like any friend would, but he forced himself to bite back the words, the feelings, and everything irrelevant. He was convinced it would’ve only irritated Levi more, Erwin knew him too well. So he briefly decided frustrating Levi by keeping him waiting was plainly tactless.

“Walter has…” Erwin began only to have the words conveniently escape his mind. He frowned at something beyond Levi. When the other continued to stare expectantly the Commander simply nodded meaningfully. 

“Yeah, I know. You’ve been kissing Walter’s ass for so long, I’m surprised your lips haven’t gone sore already.” Levi turned his face out of sight of those absent blue eyes. “Go on then,”

Erwin blinked. He hadn’t wanted to admit it to himself so far, but he was also starting to feel the full extent of the shock of seeing Levi like this. He had heard of course that his subordinate had lost a leg, but he’d been busy with other things these past few hours, and he had not allowed himself to believe it. He couldn’t. Levi was humanity’s strongest, the most capable soldier Erwin had ever been in command of. This felt surreal.

Worrying about Levi’s safety was new to Erwin, a disaster in other words, and proved to be extremely stressful.

“Erwin,” Levi pressed after a few more seconds, and the Commander rubbed a hand over his eyes apologetically, trying to make himself snap out of it.

“So far I can only tell you to wait it out,” he sighed deeply.

“Wait it out? What exactly? If we’ll all be executed or not?”

Now he had done it. Levi was annoyed.

“Levi, the one responsible for your condition is Walter. Those who lost ones dear to them in the underground today are no more happy about it than us. I will meet up with him, and he’ll admit to his mistake, for which Eren cannot be blamed. An outburst was to be expected. That doesn’t mean he’s endangering anybody, and if the people think so, Walter will have to take responsibility.”

“You’ll force him? With what means? It’s not like he has a code of honor, you know?” the questions began pouring out of Levi. He was fucking crippled, and he was starting to realize the full damage this would do, what exactly this meant for him and the shifters. He couldn’t protect anybody like this if it came down to it.

“All I can repeat, Levi, is that you’re safe. Walter can’t afford to lose our trust, so he has to watch his own step. And on another note, I have something up my sleeve.” Erwin sent Levi an intense stare, both men looking back at each other firmly for what felt like forever.

Until Eren couldn’t stand it anymore. He had to speak his mind. “Safe? Levi is missing a leg, where’s your guarantee now?” The boy stood, stomping over to the Commander to grab his arm harshly, holding it up to the blond’s face. “Your sleeve is empty; it has been all this time! And you know what else is empty? Levi’s right fucking boot!”

“Eren, settle down,” Levi snapped, eyes flicking over to the shadows of men cast on the tent. They were out there, listening.

“No! You always do this, and you’ll keep doing it even with – excuse me – one fucking foot in the grave! You always defend him!”

“You’re right, Eren,” Erwin finally spoke. He’d been taken aback, and utterly owned, but he had recovered quickly. After all, he had known from the start what to expect by coming here. “You’re right, and I am aware of everything you said. But this is something we can’t overcome on our own. Levi and I need to be able to trust each other.”

Erwin walked past the boy to lower himself beside Levi’s makeshift bed while Eren glared holes into his back. “First, I’d like you to join us. We have some talking to do.”

“No, thank you,” Eren refused with a bitterness on his tongue that he would’ve liked to spit in Erwin’s face. Verbally speaking, of course. And he was tempted, too, but he thought better of it. “I won’t agree with whatever you have to say anymore.”

“That might very well be the case, but I am only about to explain to Levi what happened to Mike.” Erwin looked over his shoulder patiently, waiting to see if Eren would join them after all. “Mike is resting now. He’s been through hell as well.”

“I have to put my babies to bed,” Eren’s toneless reply was held simple, and he was about to head off without a second thought.

“Babe…” Levi frowned up at him pleadingly.

Even as Eren looked back the boy’s face remained drained of emotion, expressionless, and yet it showed all the sadness and hurt he felt whilst he strode back to Levi quickly. He bent to place a long kiss on his lips, and then he left without a word, followed by two of the soldiers that had been guarding the tent.

After Erwin had told Levi Mike’s story, leaving out the detail about survivors from outside the walls, after the blond had returned to his tent like everyone else, after Levi had been left alone to sleep, after midnight had passed, and after even the soldiers on guard duty had fallen asleep at their posts, Eren still couldn’t shut his eyes.

His mind could not simply turn off and forget this mess as everything from today began sinking in even deeper. It wasn’t just something he could ignore or wish away, it had happened and it could never be made undone, no matter how many times Eren told himself he should’ve begged Levi to stay harder, should’ve been more persistent. No matter how much he told himself he shouldn’t have let Levi go, he would never get that moment back; when Levi was still safe and unharmed in front of him, saying his goodbyes.

Eren had lost a leg once, but it was long forgotten since it had grown back. Levi, on the other hand, would stay like this forever. It would _haunt_ Eren forever. And there was nothing to be done, nothing at all.

It was silent, it was dark, and Eren could only hear himself, his thoughts, and his own cries that were only in his head. He asked himself over and over, why. He asked his mother, even Armin, but there were no answers.

What his Levi had been forced to endure, it wasn’t fair. Eren wanted to be there to comfort him, and he wanted justice. Levi needed him, and he needed Levi, and the distance between them tormented Eren.

He couldn’t take it much longer as he tossed and turned in agony. He had to go see him _right now._ At least to make sure he was alright, Eren decided.

Eric and Emilia had been sound asleep for hours already as it was way past their bedtime, and Eren knew for a fact that those useless guards out there were busy with snoring their throats raw. He wouldn’t be seen, he’d only sneak over to check on Levi really quick, and then come back so he could finally rest at ease.

It felt wrong to leave the Captain all to himself, especially after he’d been so horribly injured. Eren felt like he had betrayed Levi with his absence, thus he couldn’t allow himself to rest lazily when Levi was hurting. Maybe Levi needed something, maybe he was crying or perhaps he was in pain.

Eren sat up in worry at the thought, taking a few deep breaths as the fears began to swarm him. He stared into the darkness outside; there were only a few torches here and there, the night would cover him.

And so the brunette slipped out from under his blanket carefully, placing it around his sleeping children with a last protective glance at them before he crawled his way outside and into the cold.

It seemed like the world was far away, everything and everyone in a deep sleep, Eren felt invisible. And he was, all the way to the medical tent where a barely noticeable light shone inside.

As Eren pushed through the entrance the light began flickering. A single, small candle was burning still, watching over Levi’s sleeping form.

The man peacefully slumbered right where Eren had left him, and the longer Eren stared, the heavier his heart grew.

Thick, silent tears began dribbling down his face in the dark.

Arms folded over his front for comfort, he stepped closer into the dim light, one hand stifling his hitching gasps so they wouldn’t wake Levi.

Once within his reach, Eren kneeled by his side, and carefully ran a hand over Levi’s head in gentle motions.

He nearly went limp. His body weakened from how desperately he was trying to bring up denial for this whole situation. Eren could only refuse to accept what had happened, but the force of reality was stronger, more vicious, so that even he was _beaten_ into succumbing.

Eyes closing with a pained expression, he leaned in to place soft, shaky kisses on the resting man’s forehead. His only chance was to love and love Levi, always. And give him all that he needed and deserved; even if he was just asleep, even now if the man did not sense Eren’s presence or would never know the boy had been there. Even then, Eren always _would_ be there, whether Levi was aware or not.

But at present Eren knew he couldn’t stay, and he began pulling away slightly to look at Levi’s calm sleeping face once more. He wanted to memorize every bit of it, sinking his own forehead against Levi’s for a while. The touch quieted Eren’s feeble sobs, slowly letting him calm.

He blinked away tears, bringing himself to cling to what faint comfort Levi could provide while unconscious. At least the man didn’t seem to be in pain or having nightmares, his breathing calm, and features lax. That was the only reassurance Eren got.

“I’m here, I love you,” he whispered apologetically before slowly sliding his fingers out of inky black strands. “I love you,” he repeated. And his lips quivered.


	8. Chapter 8

“Dade! Dade! Dade!”

“Emily, hush!” Eren reprimanded groggily.

Emilia shouted about eagerly, singing loudly in search of his daddy without a care in the world for others that were still asleep. The little one didn’t listen to his noney, and he simply couldn’t contain himself, walking ahead out into the open, bouncing shakily like a newborn kitten. Eren understood that he’d been missing his father for far too long, but he was so tired from his sleepless night, and then the nightly trip to Levi’s tent.

Now of all times Emil was livelier than usual. And it was _really_ early for Eren.

“Naneh! Dade!” his baby whined in complaint, aimlessly tumbling right back to the tent to demand his noney’s attention.

On his own he wouldn’t get very far. He wasn’t even sure where he was going, much less where he should start looking for his missing daddy; it wasn’t fair.

“Baby… Daddy’s asleep,” Eren sighed in dread, he wasn’t ready for this.

Everyone was still asleep, lest Emmy’s squealing hadn’t woken anybody.

On cue Eric, who was splayed out on his belly like a tiny star, crawled out of his blanket-cave on his tummy. “Whe’s daddy, Noneh?” he croaked tiredly. He somewhat resembled a hibernating bear cub.

“Well go see him soon, pumpkin,” Eren whispered in defeat, and his eyes fluttered open to watch Eric shuffle closer.

Eren rubbed his hands over his face helplessly as Eric – still wobbly - climbed on top of him to balance on his stomach. By the time he was seated on his noney Eric was wide awake, tiny hands grabbing at Eren’s chest for leverage.

In the end there was no way they could hide this from the kids for long, Eren thought, so maybe it was better to get it over with quickly. But he had no hope of it going smoothly, he was barely coping himself.

“Es heh bag’ already?” Eric wanted to know, wiggling left and right.

Emilia was slowly lured back in, wanting to get on top, too, and cuddle his noney and big brother.

Eren hesitated to give Eric an answer, instead sitting up and rolling the child over into a fluffy pillow. Eric dramatically squeaked in protest like he was being manhandled, to which Emil quickly came to throw himself at him excitedly.

He probably mistook the cries for help for sounds of fun, but at least that kept the two busy for a moment as both tried to get a hold of their little bodies, losing every sense of orientation. Meanwhile Eren slipped into a fresh shirt, and loosened his hair to tie it into a neat ponytail again that dangled over his shoulder.

His hair had grown so long already, and Eren missed Armin more and more with every day. He now had proof that everything was bound to get worse without the blond here. 

Eren feared the thought that he would have to get through everything on his own now, and it was hard without his best friends. Mikasa was still not herself. And Armin was all alone, too. Who would be there for _him?_  
Eren didn’t doubt the brilliant little genius could get by without a problem, and keep Chance safe. But surely he missed his friends, and maybe even felt lost at times.

It had been over a year now. A bitter, unkind year that had dragged itself over the three friends with forced acceptance.

Hunched forward, resting his arms on his knees, Eren tugged on a strand of his longer hair to stare right through it, and far into the distance like he couldn’t even see what was ahead of him.

He could hear Eric and Emily making wild baby noises at each other, leading a very serious argument that seemed of utmost importance for the development of their new strategies. In their secret language which Eren could not decipher. Eric struggled and threw about commands for Emilia to listen to him while the smaller just senselessly squeaked back in delight, bouncing atop him. He admired the stern, demanding tone of his older brother, and even tried to copy it.

“You two,” Eren mumbled, reaching over to start poking them with a finger, the babies scrambling in alarm once they noticed.

“Emme! Quick, et’s an attack!”

“Whe’s dade?” Emilia whined in response, crying for the man to come protect them.

“Life es hard,” Eric simply mumbled out of the blue, going still to stare up into the air in deep thought.

“Huh?” Eren frowned, then poked the little man’s head lightly. Emil also seemed confused by those strange words that sounded not at all like their secret baby language. Their noney sighed. “Where’d you hear that? From daddy?”

Eric blinked over at him, giving a firm nod. He made his brows pinch together and tightened his lips to make himself appear all the more serious. “Daddy said… we have to do wha’ we don’ wanna do. Bud I don’ wanna dat.” There was a long pause in which Eric’s eyes narrowed deeper the more he overthought his own words. “I’m gettin’ a head-egg now.”

Eren could only stare, unable to breathe until a small cough forced itself from his lungs. “You… mh,” he cleared his throat hastily. “You got that from daddy, too, huh?”

There was no surprise in Eren’s voice. He knew as much. Eric wanted to be just like his daddy, repeated everything Levi said. The whole headache thing, too, obviously. Levi liked to exaggerate, and said it when he wasn’t even getting a headache at all, and considering they were _both_ sarcastic little shits it had only been a matter of time.

“It’s headache, baby. Not head-egg. That is an odd…. Odd image I am seeing right now.” Eren shrugged, trying to shake off a shiver.

Eric shrunk beneath Emil with a shy huff of amusement at his own mispronunciation.

“I wan’ egg for breakfas’,” a hurried string of low babbling escaped him while he pressed his face into Emilia’s shoulder in mild embarrassment.

“Ah, munchkin.” Eren couldn’t help the wide smile spreading his lips. “Noney’s gonna make you two some nice breakfast eggs, and then we’ll go see daddy right away. How’s that sound?”

He snatched Emil off Eric and quickly dug his first born up as well, one arm around each as he nuzzled both their heads left and right, and blew on their hair to make them laugh and squeak. Eren wanted to drag it out just a little more, have his babies be happy for as long as he could. First he would do his duty as their nona, and fill their little tummies.

“Come on, we’ll go greet the chickens!”

When Eren stepped outside he halted sooner than expected, looking around in confusion. Eric and Emilia dangled under his arms, trying to suppress their giggles as they hung limply, but Eren didn’t react. He had frozen up like a mother deer to scan the area with unusual curiosity.

It was far too silent and empty out here where Eren had normally expected guards to surround the place. Hadn’t the shifters been under a lockdown until last night?

“Eren, good morning,” 

The boy recognized Erwin a few tents down, the blond raising a hand to get his attention as he headed his way.

“Commander…” Eren murmured a simple greeting. “What’s going on here?” He kneeled to let Eric and Emilia down, interlocking their tiny hands so the two little beans wouldn’t lose one another. And before he let Erwin speak, his attention was back on his babies. “Why don’t you go on ahead to the birdies, hm? But be very quiet so you don’t disturb them.” The noney winked at them, giving both a gentle nudge in the right direction, and fondly watched them run off.

There was obvious anticipation in their rushed movements as the two fled as if chased by the devil. Eren wouldn’t let them hear any of this. The pen with the poultry wasn’t far from the edge of the camp; he could keep an eye on them, sinking his hands into his pockets. He only shot Erwin a brief glance, signaling him he was listening once the man stood close enough.

“After I went to see Levi last night, I had a talk with Walter, and we put an end to the lockdown. The guards won’t follow you around, you can go wherever you like. We’ll mainly keep them positioned on the outside at night because of what happened in the underground, and we’re still not sure if it’s safe.”

At that Eren’s brows merely lowered into an unimpressed frown, broodingly. “And the surveillance?” He kept his gaze firmly on the two small frames he was keeping watch over in the distance.

“It won’t be as strict as it was yesterday. They’ll just keep an eye out,” Erwin added, lowering his eyes for a split second as though he _did_ feel something after all.

Eren noticed how the otherwise composed and withstanding Commander of the Survey Corps now hovered stiffly in place, rigid like a scarecrow. Now he understood what Levi always meant by calling Erwin constipated; the blond wanted to avoid showing weakness, and weakness included guilt and admitting to mistakes.

“I used to look up to you, Commander,” Eren began tonelessly. “But now, do you think it’s ok what you’re using your so called friend for, and where it has gotten him?”

Erwin hesitated. He needed a moment to study the look in Eren’s eyes. And despite the temporary silence he left them in, the Commander remained at ease.

“I’m aware you’ve misjudged Levi’s and my relationship from the start, Eren. It’s a complicated thing that most people will never understand, so far aside from Levi and myself… only Hanji has. I am also convinced when it comes to friendship, Levi would choose Hanji over me any day, and he deserves friends that are as worthy as Hanji. I wish he had more like them. But when it comes to certain decisions, he would rather I take them into my hands, because he does trust me with that burden. If he did not, all this until now – including Eric’s birth - would not have been possible. We need each other more than you know, but Levi is very intentionally not letting you know… Because it’s not easy when you’re being forced to make sacrifices you’d rather not.”

“Oh, so everything up until now was part of your brilliant plan?” Eren’s head snapped around so he could glare in Erwin’s face with cold disbelief.

He knew of Erwin’s significance and skill that had saved them many times during the war, but for Eren that would never change a thing about what was happening here and now. He was still angry, and he wouldn’t go easy even on the Commander.

“More improvising than planning really,” the blond admitted with another fleeting glance at the ground. He straightened again, making eye contact with Eren before reaching out a hand. “Eren… To me it is still an honor working with you. And I know this comes far too late, but from now on, I assure you with every ounce of truth in my heart, you will never have to fear for your family’s safety again. What I said yesterday… I meant it. I have found a way to solve this problem once and for all. I must ask for just a little bit more of your patience.”

Eren sternly stared at the outstretched hand before him, a critical twitch on his lips that portrayed his reluctance. “What if it’s just another one of your empty promises?”

A huff of terse amusement left the Commander’s nose. “I’ll remind you that I’ve never made promises to begin with. This is a first, and with good reason. If you’re worried, I’ll have you know I’ve gained enough experience as a gambler to not fool someone with your amount of power. But to show you I am serious once more, if I fail you this time, you can crush me to dust in your titan form.”

Eren’s hand rushed forward to slap Erwin’s like he had Jean’s years ago, because it still amused him, and the look of pure surprise on the blond’s face was unexpectedly satisfying.

“Deal, grandpa. I can’t wait to tear off your limbs one by one, I’ll take great joy in it.”

Erwin’s surprise faded, and his features warmed up with a faint smile. “I know it’ll only be cold comfort, but that’s at least something, right?”

“Yeah, uh… I have to feed my babies now, they’ve probably scared up all the chickens already.”

“Then I won’t be stealing your time anymore. Enjoy your breakfast.” Erwin saluted and left for his tent again.

Once Eren caught up to his young the two were already impatiently chasing each other around in small circles as they searched for something new to do. They had finished exploring the carriage filled with the small cages where the chickens rested overnight, and they were eager to move on.

“Noneh! Emia an’ I wan’ go see Pru!” Eric ran to where Eren squatted by one of the cages.

He droned hoarsely but softly for attention as his noney was obviously busy with petting a sweet, Bernstein feathered chicken to keep it calm while he collected the eggs from its nest.

“You wanna go see your pony?” he murmured thoughtfully, hoarding the eggs in his lap. “But be careful, she’s near the big horses,” the boy reminded Eric, and the little one took Emil by the hand again before walking off with a firm nod.

“Breakfast will be ready soon!” Eren called after them.

Once the cage was shut securely he used his shirt as a pouch for the eggs, and headed to one of the smaller fireplaces near their tents to start washing them off with warm water.

He could watch the camp slowly waking up, more people rising to resume their work for the day. Most of them were still sluggish, wandering around in silence. Eren preferred that over their often dumb blabbering about trivialities.

He concentrated back on his pan over the fire, ignoring everyone else around him until he heard heavy footsteps closing in on him. In an instant Eren’s body tensed up, feeling unsettled by the mere sound of someone approaching him. And he nearly didn’t dare to look, but when the figure moved within his sight he was mightily relieved to see the large, dirty-blond male that had once been a squad leader of the Survey Corps.

“Mike!” Eren breathed out in surprise, a smile already tugging on his lips.

“Eren, it’s so good to see a familiar face.” Mike greeted the boy with his trademark smirk.

“It’s good to see you’ve made it back, too! Why don’t you join us for breakfast?” Eren offered, quickly handing Mike one of the bowls he’d stacked next to himself.

The man was visibly grateful and amused that the boy was immediately being so welcoming. He was about to thank Eren when two squeaking bundles came running at the brunette, stealing his attention. However, the children were interrupted in their task of cheering for their breakfast when they noticed the huge stranger right next to their noney.

Before they could reach Eren, Eric and Emil stopped dead in their tracks, staring up at the giant in disbelief and awe. They had never seen that man before, and he was taller than uncle Erwin, and had a mysterious appearance with that deep fringe sheltering his eyes, and stubble hiding his face. Intimidating indeed.

“Are those..?”

“Mine and Levi’s, yeah,” Eren finished for Mike, grinning at a wary Eric who was shielding Emilia behind himself as they hesitantly inched closer to their noney. “It’s ok, baby cakes. Mike’s an old friend.”

The siblings flinched at attention when Mike suddenly stepped up from behind Eren and kneeled in front of them. Eren peeked over Mike’s shoulder, having to suppress his giggles, because he already knew Eric’s reaction would be priceless. The little one’s eyes were already wide with realization and warning as he bravely stood his ground, and waited on Mike to make a move, Emil timidly clinging to his brother’s arm as always.

Without another word Mike leaned in to sniff the air around a stunned Eric and then Emilia, who squeaked innocently in confusion. The sound snapped Eric out of it, and he instantly gasped, more indignant than ever before in his life.

Eren silently tipped off the log he sat on, and rolled into the grass behind Mike, hoping he didn’t distract as he lost every sense of self-control. But he was simply too obsessed with this pure and perfect mini version of Levi. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have his very own baby captain, witnessing such downright copied actions. The whole moment seemed as though Eren and Levi themselves had been thrown back in time, and had met in their early childhood. This was exactly it, what it would have looked like had they grown up together. No one could tell Eren otherwise.

Eric’s behavior was justified and wise. One does not simply trust suspicious-looking strangers that try to sniff others. And Mike was a stranger, hairy, huge and in his own way scary. On top of that he was quiet, hadn’t given them a proper greeting, it was no wonder Eric was being hostile now. But Eren had a feeling both children would warm up to Mike soon enough.

After all, it didn’t matter who stood in front of Eric, he was always quick to protect his little brother. In any case he didn’t mean for anyone to take it personally, it was just completely natural for him. And Mike had gone too far, Eric decided, swatting away at the man.

“He not your food!” he snapped, one hell of an attitude in his tone. “Don’ look ad him wid sa hungwy eyes! I will kill fo hem!”

Mike slowly retreated to not anger the little man further. He was fairly impressed with Eric’s vigor and spirit. And all that fuss for his smaller sibling - he was without a doubt Captain Levi’s son, Mike didn’t even need his sense of smell to be sure.

“He’s all yours, I surrender,” he assured Eric, and straightened to take a step back.

Eren appeared to be having slight cramps, the boy trying to pull himself back onto his log while whimpering breathlessly for air.

“I’m sorry.” He didn’t want Eric to be impolite and disrespect a soldier such as Mike, but he just had the hardest time pulling himself together when Eric or Emilia acted sassy.

And it wasn’t helping that Eric was evidently starting to shake with force as though readying his muscles to attack.

“Ok, ok, I’ll have to pull the emergency breaks,” Eren let out a last laugh, quickly composing himself again once he had successfully seated himself back in place. “Breakfast is ready, Eric. I want you to be at your best behavior now, ok, because Mike is going to join us.”

“You’re too kind, Eren.” Mike nodded thanks at the brunette once more.

A small sound of annoyance rumbled through Eric as he securely held on to Emily’s hand. He pulled the younger along to their noney where they’d be safe, with firm steps and a stubborn frown ever present on his cute face. Though it was more of an angry pout so Mike would get the message; Eric was not up for fun and games if the man was planning on pulling off something on either his beloved Emily or his noney.

However, as several minutes passed the stranger continued to seem harmless, and Eren acted familiar with him. So already after Eric had finished his breakfast he started using Mike as his play thing to climb on, wrestling a leg or neck, pulling his hair while the soldier sat in peace and serenity, continuing to enjoy his food.

Eren had told Eric multiple times to leave Mike be, but the man had assured him it was no problem, that it was a good work out for the little one, and it honestly didn’t bother him at all. Eren had stopped lecturing after that, but he was still making worried faces at Eric’s little stunts, especially when he suddenly clung to Mike’s arm and stemmed his legs against the poor man’s ribs as if trying to tear the limb off.

Eric grunted with earnest effort. Mike, on the other hand, only let out some quiet huffs of amusement, watching out of the corners of his eyes as the child tested his strength on him. Though Eric’s entire body was wrapped upside down around his upper arm, Mike could still lift the fork to his mouth effortlessly, despite having starved in the underground for quite a bit. Or maybe that was his motivation to keep eating. Either way Eren was impressed by both Mike’s stamina and Eric’s acrobatic exercises.

The tiny bundle had unexpectedly had a boost of energy, and tossed away all his calculating and examining to exchange it for some vigorous exploring. All suspicions had been forgotten once Eric decided Mike would be a good pal and an especially worthy opponent qualified for a playful sparring. Even if he didn’t do much; he really didn’t even have to move at all, Eric was entirely satisfied with what little resistance the newcomer offered.

Eren assumed because Mike was the biggest person Eric had ever seen that the child had been spurred on to challenge him. Eren was at least a little amused by the fact that Eric was using Mike like one of those wooden titans the trainees used to train on. It was like watching a ferocious wild cat lazily letting a kitten play roughly with its tail. Eric was truly lucky Mike was so patient and enduring after all he’d been through.

Emilia observed his brother with big, thoughtful eyes, astounded over Eric’s courage and strength, and completely ignoring Mike. Aside from occasional giggles Emil was well-behaved, sitting in his nona’s lap to let himself be fed while curiously following the show. He kicked his legs excitedly every now and then, wanting to join Eric, but food was a tiny bit more important, which Eren was grateful for.

It wasn’t much longer until Mike was finally freed from his captor when Mikasa and Jean joined the small group. Eric was in his auntie’s arms straight away to greet her.

“Uh, so…” A hand landed on Eren’s shoulder carefully, and the boy looked up to see Jean staring off into the distance, slowly taking a seat beside Eren. “I heard… what happened. I’m really sorry.”

Eren’s eyes dropped to the ground in silence. He could only give a small, appreciative nod as the reality of his situation came back to him far too rapidly. There was no running from this, there were no breaks; it would confront Eren if he did not confront it first. And he knew – he had an awfully strong feeling – the worst was yet to come.

Once his babies would enter that tent with him, his peaceful, happy little world would darken severely. The once warm feeling of safety would abandon him and his precious family.

The thought was so scary, Eren didn’t even have time to acknowledge other things like fury or grief over the injustice, the ones at fault, and his children that were innocent and needed their father.

Eren only felt fear, freezing, numbing fear, making him withdraw further to an automatic, composed state he had no control over. It was this state that wouldn’t allow him to break in front of his little ones. Whatever he did it might just make it worse, so what was he to do?

Mikasa sat down with Eric, remaining silent and inexpressive as well, her nephew far too busy snuggling against her neck to notice anything.

“I’m sorry, too, Eren,” Mike spoke quietly after a while. “I was there, yet I was useless.”

Eren’s absent gaze tiredly crept back onto the soldier. He gave Mike a weak smile. “No. You brought my man back safely to me.”

The two stared at each other for another moment as Mike’s expression gained a more and more remorseful look.

“This is just- I can’t believe it,” Jean muttered, hunching over to rub his hands over his head. “This is all so messed up… Did the Commander-“

“Yeah,” Eren interrupted.

“And Walter-”

“Yes.” He didn’t want to talk about this. “Apparently now he sees the underground missions were too dangerous from the start.”

Jean hesitated to continue, glaring into the flames before him. “The others and I wanted to come see you and the Captain, but we… figured it would be best not to swarm you.”

“Thanks for your consideration, Jean,” Eren whispered deep in thought. He rested his chin on Emil’s head; he was starting to feel so weak. “You can pass on to the others that the shifters will be safe for now, but I really… have to take care of some things before anyone should come see Captain Levi.”

Jean sighed deeply, grabbing a twig from the fire to poke around in it. “Sure. We understand.”

Eren watched embers fly about as Jean shoved at the blackened fire wood, flurrying up ashes.

“If Armin were still here, none of this would’ve happened,” Mikasa ground out through gritted teeth, and everyone looked at her, each in a mix of shock and hurt.

Mike also knew what this was about, Erwin had told him everything that had happened up to this point, and Mike knew exactly what these kids were going through, too. He had lost Nanaba a long time ago during their last mission. He never found out what had happened to his comrade.

“Mikasa,” Eren whispered in warning, his surprise finally wearing off.

“It’s true. He was the only one who would’ve found a way to prevent this, he would’ve reasoned properly with that crooked, old-“

“Mikasa,” Eren repeated, not at all comfortable with the cold look tearing at her features.

Jean had dropped his head, trying to keep his face from twisting in pain.

Eric was tightening his hold on Mikasa. He’d gotten clingier ever since Armin’s absence had become apparent to him, and he was helplessly stumped whenever the blond was brought up, fighting some inner conflict.

“I’m sorry.” Mikasa shifted, seemingly trying to sink behind Eric in acceptance.

She turned her gaze away so it would be out of sight and not stress the others. She couldn’t take all that, too; not when she was bitterly fighting with the anger she felt at herself and the world.

What Eren saw there hurt so much, Mikasa was suffering deeply. She was enraged. At the same time she blamed herself for Armin’s disappearance, because he had left for the sake of her child, which she missed dearly. And now she’d been falsely led to believe all past events were a chain reaction she had caused. It was the most destructive mix of emotions Eren had ever seen in his sister, and he truly feared for her now.

He didn’t want Mikasa to go through any of this. If his sister broke, he would’ve lost both of his best friends for good. If there was no way to turn this around, and things got even worse…

“Say, squad leader Mike,” Jean mumbled, breaking away Eren’s attention. “You wouldn’t happen to be able to track Armin down, would you?” The teen straightened somewhat with slight hope.

Mike was quiet again as all eyes set on him. “I’m afraid I’m not of much help in that aspect either. I don’t pick up his scent anywhere near us.”

He didn’t have to test that first in order to know, because Erwin had already asked him to try it several times until he had finally accepted defeat. Armin had been too far gone for far too long, and every trace left of him was beyond faded.

“Jean, go see the others, please,” Eren whispered into the silence.

Jean didn’t protest in the slightest, tossing the stick into the fire before leaving swiftly without another glance at the others.

Eren sighed at himself. A year ago he wouldn’t have hesitated to snap at his comrade, yet it had never been so hard to tell Jean to piss off. He almost regretted having sent him away, but he knew it was better that way for now.

“I know Levi can’t have too many visitors, but…” Mikasa paused, bouncing Eric on her lap as she rubbed his back slowly. “Is it ok if I come see him with you? He’s… he’s done a lot for me, and this is all just awful. I want to try and be there somehow.”

“Whas’ you talking about?” Eric mumbled into Mikasa’s scarf, his little voice shuddering with unease. “Whe’s daddy?”

Eren tried not to let his alarm show, forcing down the lump in his throat. However, it still hurt when he spoke: “We’ll go see him now, honeybun. Mh?”  
His eyes briefly searched Mikasa’s. “…They don’t know yet.”

“I thought so,” the girl whispered, absently tightening her arms around Eric.

“Let him know I’ll also come visit him once he can handle it,” Mike murmured raspingly as he began collecting the dirty dishes and clearing the place up so Eren wouldn't have to. “For now Erwin and I should leave it to Hanji to be a good friend; they’ll give him whatever support he needs, Eren. I trust they know best what to do in this situation.” He attempted to reassure the boy.

At that Eren’s limp lips only twitched, giving a weak hum of agreement. His ability to speak and move was fading more the closer this meeting approached. But Eren couldn’t forget he had to care for Levi still, bring the wounded man something to eat, and make sure he was doing alright. His protective instincts made it impossible to stay away from Levi, and they gave Eren at least enough strength to pull himself together for now.

And if everything went to shit, he had Mikasa with him.  
-  
Just a few neighboring tents down from their own and to the right was where the medical tent was located. Eren gasped once they turned the corner, making Emilia snort when he jolted the little one in his arms. 

“Lucifer, what are you doing out here? Did you break loose?”

Eren gawked at the ebony horse that stood solidly in front of the medical tent, lost and alone. The boy doubted Levi had been out for a ride through the night when Lucifer’s ears flicked innocently, head turning to Eren and back into the direction of the tent again, nudging at the opening.

At that it became very clear to Eren what the steed was doing here, and he frowned apologetically. “Aw, sweetie, Levi can’t come out yet. But he’ll come see you once he’s recovered, hm?”

“I’ll take him back,” Mikasa offered. She gently cupped the stallion’s snout, and lead him off in the direction of the other horses. “Come on, Lucy. He’ll be alright,” she tried comforting him as the large animal slowly followed in defeat, a last huff of stubbornness bursting from his nostrils.

Eren knew he shouldn’t have been surprised. Levi was a good rider; his horses were always loyal to him. And Lucifer was a strong stallion. It was no wonder he had managed to escape after having sensed something was wrong.

“Ded Lucy wanna ride away wid daddy?” Eric tugged on his noney’s pants questioningly as he stared after Mikasa, both his tiny hands clinging to Eren’s leg.

The brunette hummed in confirmation. He needed to try and focus properly, but there was no time to take a moment for a deep breath. He put Emilia down so he’d have a hand free to usher the children inside, his other hand carrying Levi’s meal.

“Let’s go, come on.”

Both little ones ran up to the makeshift bed, and squeaked quietly as they reached for their father. He didn’t respond at first.

Eren followed hesitantly, taking in Levi’s dozing frame. He didn’t want to wake the sleepy, unmoving Captain. He seemed to be having a peaceful sleep, but then again Eren couldn’t hold back.

“Hey, pretty baby,” he cooed at him to wake him gently, which made Levi stir.

Emilia and Eric didn’t care to bring up the patience though, soon figuring out a way to climb onto the mattress while Eren sat on the ground, placing Levi’s food beside him. Before he even thought of doing anything else he ran his hand over the man’s forehead, combed back the jet black strands when finally grey eyes fluttered open.

Eren’s body moved automatically, and he leaned in for a kiss, wanting nothing more than Levi - Levi safe and sound by his side.

He had the urgent need to assure the older male that he was there, he would always be there with Levi, and never leave him alone.

Eren could feel his actions were obviously driven by fear as well, demanding he stay close. And giving in to his own needs was his only comfort, being close to his man so no one could ever take him away or hurt him again. He really just wanted to dive under the blankets with Levi and lay with him there forever.

A shaky breath escaped his chest as Levi continued to stare at him. “I wanted to let you sleep, but you need to eat breakfast.”

For a moment Levi’s face remained empty, eyes half-lidded and heavy as always, solely set on Eren until two bundles jumped into his lap and forcefully drew his attention. 

“Mh, hey,” a calm voice replied tiredly to the overjoyed beans. And Levi sat up to hug them as they fell at him whilst babbling in mild outrage.

The Captain was still a bit exhausted, so he lingered in his serenity, keeping his expressionless form. Nonetheless he locked his babies against himself tightly, eyes pressing shut as he held them as close as possible and made them squeak at him eagerly at the strong affection.

With a blank look he glanced at Eren, who watched them in silence, fingers still buried in Levi’s hair and pushing through the dark strands soothingly, to groom and to pamper. At that the man let out just a faint drone of relief, lowering his head again to kiss both Eric and Emilia thankfully.

It took him a little to wake up properly, but he was already ever grateful to Eren for letting him see their babies. After all, the boy didn’t want to burden the little ones with this just yet, and Levi understood that completely. He wouldn’t have protested had Eren decided to keep the kids away from him for a while. The poor thing had to deal with enough of Levi’s shit, and yet the younger didn’t show any signs of being angry or unforgiving anymore, and it lifted a weight off Levi’s shoulders.

He just hoped they still had time before they would have to explain everything to Eric and Emilia, but he wasn’t sure. Maybe they didn’t need to make this more painful, so long as he kept his lower half covered in the blanket.  
He didn’t know how to go about this, and neither did Eren probably. They hadn’t talked out how this should work yet either, so Levi assumed this wasn’t supposed to be an attempted confrontation.

The kids simply were happy to see their daddy again, oblivious to what had happened to him.

However, Eren didn’t feel relieved in the slightest, even as he calmly listened to their aimless chitter chatter. He knew they would have to mention this sooner or later without traumatizing the poor things. He just didn’t know if he could do it, and deal with their reaction.

He took deep breaths to remind himself that whatever happened, they could not rush into this. One wrong move could cause severe damage to their babies’ mental state. Either way it would be a shock that their father hadn’t returned in one piece. There was no way they would understand, and even if they did, it would frighten them.

Eren edgily shoved the thought aside, instead starting to detangle Eric and Emilia from Levi.

He knew the man was still recovering. Eren simply couldn’t allow the kids to be too rough and let them bounce around in Levi’s lap, even if they were just innocently trying to cuddle him.

Naturally Eren was met with firm protests, both Eric and Emilia squeaking and huffing defiantly. It was nearly impossible to take the young ones away so Levi could finally eat.

They pouted and sulked in the confinement of their noney’s arms as they listened to what he had to say. It was just mild reprimanding. Eren rubbed their tummies to put them at ease, and made sure they didn’t scramble off his lap and disturb their father any more.

But it sure wasn’t easy on him, physically and mentally, keeping it together when Eren knew full well it wasn’t fair to Eric and Emilia.

Once Levi finished up, both children immediately began squirming impatiently, unable to keep calm. Eric groaned dramatically in frustration when his grabby motions were ignored, Eren’s grip like a death trap. He really didn’t want the babies to accidentally hurt Levi.

“Dade, why you dere? You din’ come back!” Their firstborn accused, pointing a finger in Levi’s general direction.

At that Emilia’s movements that had been wild and resistant seconds ago ceased completely. He slowly frowned over at his brother in bewilderment, as if Eric had said the most absurd thing ever.

But that went by unnoticed.

Eren and Levi just stared at each other helplessly, not knowing how to bring it up or how to hide it. Levi expected Eren had some brilliant excuse for now, that his protective noney instincts would take care of it, but the younger was busy suppressing his overflowing panic.

He was still quite in shock himself. His husband had lost a leg, humanity’s strongest soldier. He had the proof right here that nothing in this world was safe, and Eren still needed time to grasp it. He wished he could take the time, but keeping Eric and Emilia safe had priority. That had to be done fast, and as soon as possible.

Eric already began to stretch out an arm towards Levi expectantly while Eren bit his lip, completely remote controlled as he balanced his son on his leg. Eric was still faintly leaning this way and that to hang himself out of Eren’s hold, Emilia on the other hand now stayed in place, eyes wide and distant.

Before Eren could think of anything to reassure Eric, the tent’s exit was carefully shoved open, and Mikasa stepped inside.

Emil flinched in shock the second he heard her greet them. He looked back and forth in distress when Eren turned to her, speaking shaky words that sounded unnervingly familiar to Emilia.

His aunt’s next words had the exact same odd effect. It sent shivers through the child, even though Mikasa merely headed over to kneel beside them, ruffling Eric’s hair like she usually did. “I see.”

Emilia’s breathing silently became frantic when everything that should’ve been perfectly normal gave him icy chills, his noney distracted by something entirely else.

“What do we do, Mikasa?” he whispered, and it was like an alarm went off in Emilia’s mind.

The sentence was barely out when he started screaming in fear. Everyone else froze, like the lights had gone out all around him. The little one could only cling desperately to his noney’s arm when Eren tightened his hold in utter shock.

Without any particular reason Emilia was crying and gasping for air within seconds, nearly choking on his own sobs. It happened so quickly, it took the others forever to even react.

“What happened?!” Eren reflexively tried to cradle his baby and search the source of Emilia’s distress, but he only screamed louder, trying to push himself away in a forceful fit.

“Emilia!” Levi instinctively snatched his son up, cupping the little head to look him over, yet finding nothing.

The little one immediately began clawing at his father’s shirt as always, leaving Levi an anxious mess. He had no other choice but to hold Emilia close in hopes it would calm his thrashing.

Eren let out a pained whine, swaying unsteadily when he felt himself shrinking away out of fear of making things worse.

There was nothing he could do other than cradle Eric protectively as the child quickly hid his face in his noney’s neck, too afraid to look and too shocked by the sudden outburst.

“Levi,” Eren whimpered, but it was barely audible over Emilia’s panicked squealing, as if he had just woken form a nightmare.

“This isn’t normal-“ Levi growled in desperation, because he didn’t understand anything anymore.

He couldn’t see any hints of what had set Emilia off when he inspected his face anew, wiping at Emilia’s tears to try and calm him somehow.

Hugging him close no longer made him feel safe. Nor did letting him cry into Levi’s shoulder, which would normally pacify the baby sooner or later.

This time it didn’t work. It only made Emily panic even more, and the child squirmed until Levi was forced to loosen his grip. Emilia spun around, attempting to crawl away when Levi wanted to pick him back up. And for a gruesome moment the man thought his son would just run away, that it was him the baby was escaping from. But instead Emilia gripped the blanket, and yanked it up with all his strength.

The shock in the air felt like an eternity, silence spreading fast.

Eric froze up once he had glanced behind himself. Just like Emilia, he stared blankly and detached at what his little brother had uncovered. And he went limp in his noney’s hold with the same odd stare still frozen on his face.

A grunt of anger left Levi, and he tossed the blanket back in place, pulling Emilia away from the wound.

“Get Hanji!” he snapped at Mikasa at once.

As if she had read his mind, the girl was already stumbling to her feet, and fleeing the tent.

“Levi, what just…” Eren’s voice cracked, then broke off entirely when he noticed Eric.

The little being still looked on unmoving until his noney shakily cupped his cheek to turn him away from the sight, nestling the child’s face in his neck again, where Eric stayed without response.

“I don’t know what’s fucking going on!” Levi let out a hiss of strain just as Emilia began to wobble at his touch, slack like a doll. “He’s done this before. How does he do this? How could he know?!”

There was no answer from Eren as the boy only began hitching violently, having lost his ability to speak. He couldn’t understand how this had taken such a turn, out of nowhere. And in the heavy stillness around them Levi and Eren realized the loud screaming from Emilia had suddenly subsided.

Instead, heartbroken weeps resounded from the shaken bundle, tremors ripping through his small body. And Emilia’s voice faded more with every little sound he managed, slowly turning him mute.

Levi clenched his jaws reluctantly at just how horrible this was, face contorted from the awful heartache he was getting.

Tense arms cradled the baby again. He was still producing quiet whimpers and wails, probably for help. His red, puffy eyes vainly searched the surrounding area, like he was waiting for something to happen any moment.

But it just didn’t seem to happen.

By the time he had realized this he was nothing more but a weak bundle of cries in his father’s embrace, sobs shaking him uncontrollably. And his stifled weeps were helpless and unimaginably heartbreaking as they kept on coming.

Levi couldn’t do a thing about it, holding his baby’s quaking frame against himself.

Emil’s lips were already swollen, trying to bite back the pitched whines of defeat. His parents sat in place powerlessly and taken aback as it all just poured out, one inconsolable wail after another making him twitch almost soundlessly.

The quiet snivels crept their way to Eric as well, the pure horror for the child.

This was worse than a nightmare, because Emilia wouldn’t be waking up. And he knew that, gripping at his daddy’s blouse in grief.

The moment he had waited for, in which he would wake up, never came.

It wasn’t his usual crying, it was different. The little one seemed so still as it became clear that this was reality. He was too weakened by fear to even put up a fight and start bawling like he would after a nightmare. Because this wasn’t a dream, he was trapped here, and he couldn’t get out.

He could only hide against Levi, the man unable to soothe him _this time._

Seeing his baby like that cut right into Eren’s heart. He began to quietly whimper and sob, rocking Eric as he just felt so fucking useless.

“Oh Emmy,” Hanji’s voice caused more relief than Eren or Levi would’ve expected, and the both of them sighed sharply as they looked up in search of the Major.

Hanji would know what to do, somehow they always managed to help, and there was no one Levi would rather entrust his children to. Hanji hurried to where Eren sat, Mikasa behind them, and without hesitation took one of Emilia’s little hands to get his attention.

“Emilia, what’s this all about?” they asked with a gentle smile of understanding, tilting their head innocently. Emilia quickly grabbed a hold of their finger as though needing the support. “Ol’ Hange came here right away, so don’t you cry, little sunshine. Your papa’s all safe now, I’ll make sure of it myself,” they promised wholeheartedly, and patted Levi’s shoulder.

Levi looked from Hanji to his baby and back. He was still shaking with worry, and he couldn’t stand this much longer. “Hanji, he knew-“

“Shh,” Mikasa interrupted hastily before he could ask that one urgent question that was now burning him up from the inside.

His eyes widened in slight surprise, but he obeyed and kept quiet.

“You wanna tell me what happened?” Hanji continued to try and get a few sounds out of Emilia, ignoring Levi for now.

It was silent for a moment. Eren suppressed his snivels with great effort, sinking his lips into Eric’s shoulder as he listened and prayed everything would turn out alright. Whatever this was it was hurting his baby, and he hated it.

“Noh,” Emilia whimpered in hurt, keeping his cheek pressed to Levi’s chest. He didn’t seem to want to respond.

With two years old there was only so much he could understand. On the other hand his body language stated very clearly he felt betrayed. And Hanji wanted to end that.

“You have dreams, don’t you?” they hummed quietly, and Emily finally perked up a little. “You see things which later on become real, isn’t that so?”

Levi’s eyes narrowed in distrust, but he had absolutely no endurance left to protest, or even question his companion on what the hell was even going on. This had to be a sick joke.

Hanji quieted, studying Emilia’s look of vast confusion, his little brows crooked and his lips hanging loose. “It’s ok, I know what’s going on. Hanji understands,” the major assured, rubbing Emilia’s back softly. “It’s really nothing to be scared of.”

Hanji turned to Levi, finally ending the man’s suffering. “Of course I never dismissed it when you told me about Emilia’s condition. I looked into it a while back and… I’ve lastly come to the conclusion that Emilia is a psychic.”

“A psychic?” Levi repeated, voice breathy with disbelief.

“He’s a bit too young to understand it yet, so there’s no point in trying to explain all the complexity of it,” Hanji lowered their voice to a thoughtful whisper.

Telling Emilia that his nightmares might be reality would obviously cause him to panic, so they had to figure out a way to make the child understand his abilities for now without scaring him. A way that wouldn’t be too difficult to understand even for a two year old, those were Hanji’s thoughts as they gazed off to the side.

Eren hadn’t spoken at all. He had only clenched up, face turning pale. This was what had been plaguing their baby? He had been having visions of Levi losing a leg?

Even if neither Levi nor Eren wanted to believe that, it all made sense now. Emilia wanting to be held by his father, looking the man over full of fear, and clinging to him like he would be ripped from him.

“On another note,” Hanji spoke up again, everyone alerted at once. “There haven’t been many cases documented about these kinds of abilities, but the majority of them hinted at having visions of the future, and also the past.”

The Major stroked Emilia’s small hand in praise, once again sending him a smile as he stared at them emptily, probably no longer able to follow what Hanji was saying. However, the little one had calmed down somewhat after what Hanji had told him, and then had fallen into a state of serenity, at least so he couldn’t tire himself out any further.

“You’re a good, brave boy, Emmy. You’ve done well protecting your papa.” Hanji decided that was all the child needed to hear for now, no more stress.

At those words Levi’s lips tightened against his gritted teeth, and he instinctively squeezed Emilia up against himself more. Up so Emil could lay his head on his daddy’s shoulder, and Levi could hide him away. - If only that could shield Emilia from words and anything bad.

Levi had to take a moment to cradle his baby just to be sure, taking in his scent whilst trying to get a grip on himself. Only then did his dark gaze fall on Hanji.

“He can see it?” he muttered bitterly - toneless. “Everything that’s happened in the past? The titans, the countless deaths, and everything we’ve been through?”

His comrade’s jaw twitched hesitantly, but they stopped themselves, not quite sure if they should really burden Levi with such information yet.

After a while of indecisiveness Hanji straightened up firmly. “Bits and pieces… His little mind doesn’t have the capacity for all of humanity’s history after all, but... It’s not something we can hide from him.”

Levi lowered his gaze, growing distant as he waited and counted the seconds in cold acceptance. “What _can_ we do then? There must be… something.”

Hanji shook their head apologetically. “If we’re lucky, he’ll learn to control it, and cope with it… but our hands are tied. We can merely be there for him.”

Levi didn’t look like he wanted to believe that, but the words of protest on his tongue never made it out, nor did Eren’s. They were more than speechless, at a complete loss. Eren had seemingly become immobile while staring vacantly at Levi and their youngest. And his lifeless, tear-filled eyes didn’t let a single tear flow.

“They’re not all bad dreams…” Hanji tried once more to reassure their friends, but they received no answer.

Mikasa laid her hand on her brother’s shoulder, letting out a shaky breath. Eren didn’t react.

Emilia had finally gone quiet, too, only letting out a hoarse noise when Hanji stroked his hand once more before letting go.

“We’ll fix your daddy up, you’ll see. This won’t be the end of the world, Levi’s a fighter.” Hanji’s smile faded slowly, and their expression turned slightly more serious. “You don’t need to cry anymore. Levi’s… not hurting anymore.”

When Emilia visibly relaxed, slumping in Levi’s arms tiredly, the Major turned away from him to send a glance over their shoulder. “We should have a look at Eric, too, huh?”

At that Eren twitched in realization, his attention shifting on Hanji. His grip on his son quickly softened once Eren could feel his own hands going numb from clamping down on Eric. A reflex from thinking his little one was in danger.

“Eric,” Hanji called, at least to check on him. Of course, Eric didn’t respond other than hugging Eren’s neck tighter. “Eric, listen to me. Listen,” Hanji began anew. “Your noney and daddy are right here, and we’re all safe now. Emmy will get better again.”

Whether or not any of that was true didn’t matter right now. They just wanted the children to be soothed. And Walter could no longer send anybody into that cursed underground; that meant they were out of danger.

“…I know it looks bad right now, but your papa’s not hurting anymore. He’s a tough little man just like you.”

Eric slowly turned to look at Hanji with big, sad eyes.

“Trust ol’ Hange.” The Major gave Eric’s cheek a swipe with their finger.

And after that, Hanji knew that was all they could do. They told Eren and Levi that the kids would mostly just need time, and asked Mikasa to stay so they could look after them together.

Mikasa agreed of course, since Jean and Krista would check in on Annie every now and then; they had already agreed on that earlier that day.

Eric and Emilia stuck to their parents, occasionally still making moody or hurt sounds of complaint at anyone who was close enough to hear. All through the day the tent was filled with great tension and a tiring out depression. There was little room for anything else, neither Hanji’s soothing words, Eren’s comforting arms, nor Levi’s promises of protection and his attempts of explaining to his sons that he would be all right.

Only in the late evening - when Eric and Emilia had finally fallen asleep in Levi’s lap - did the silence make way for whispered conversations.

Eren began to question Emilia’s sanity, and couldn’t stop wondering what being a psychic would entail for their beloved baby. And he whimpered over his concerns for countless scenarios. Emilia already wasn’t getting enough sleep. And most of all, Eren certainly didn’t want his baby to go through what they had during the titan apocalypse. Not in nightmares or otherwise.

Mikasa tried to reassure him, claiming things would get better once Emilia would be old enough to understand. Hanji quietly supported Mikasa’s points, adding some more things they had found out in books, anything they could remember. As long as Emilia received enough love and support from his family he would have a healthy development.

But Levi was a lot more difficult to convince. The new information had wrecked him the most, and he was utterly incompatible with the idea. He was unable to grasp it, simply trying to disagree with everything that was said, like a stubborn child.

He couldn’t stop criticizing the diagnosis, doubting the rationality of Hanji’s theories and proposals over and over. He trusted Hanji fully, and yet to him it sounded absurd, even if he had the living proof right in front of him.

Emilia was a psychic, and had uncovered Levi’s wound before he could even know what had happened.

Denial and disbelief clouded Levi’s mind up _willingly._ Hanji knew the symptoms were normal, and took no offense. Levi didn’t want to believe his treasured noney’s boy would have to suffer from this a whole life time. Who in their right mind would want to believe that?

And they quietly disputed back and forth into the night, until Hanji managed to convince Levi to let the matter rest, let it sink in so they could all sleep over it.

Levi gave in to defeat, but did not seem satisfied, brows still crinkled from deep thought as the others settled onto their matts beside him, ready to end the day for good.

Rest was the only good thing that exhausting day brought with it.

“But…”

“Levi,” Hanji groaned.

He was about to start again.

“I’m just… Do _you_ believe something like this is possible?” Levi murmured quietly, gaze trained on his comrade like all hope depended on them.

Hanji nodded. “I think anything is possible, Levi.”

Even in the dim light they saw Levi's brows deepening into a severe frown. He was still suppressing his hurt. He thought about his beloved baby, and everything that had caused Emilia nightmares. He thought about each time the child had woken up in tears. Had Emilia been reliving that very moment over and over again?

“If you say so… I’ll trust your judgement.” Levi finally gave in.

Hanji could sense the disappointment and misery in his voice. He had hoped for a different answer, but this was the truth.

Hanji didn’t know what else to tell their friend.

“If some humans can shift into giants, maybe some humans can see our fate. Everything we do… and will do, leaves traces, you know? Some can perhaps pick up on those traces – it’s called a seventh sense.”

Levi didn’t reply anymore. He couldn’t argue with that, and he was too goddamn tired, slowly sinking back into his pillow. Once he felt Eren’s fingers interlocking with his he could finally close his eyes without forcefully giving it another thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi: Kudos for canon references of Eren being a lil’ shit to Jean in trainee days.  
> Eren: You know, back then after court on that sofa, I had a feeling you prevented that hand-shake for a reason. So I just felt like slapping Erwin’s hand just as a little warning.  
> Levi: What a throwback.


	9. Chapter 9

  
  


Emil would not be separated from his father - not without putting up a tough fight. And he didn’t sleep unless it was on Levi’s chest, to make sure his daddy was safely trapped beneath him. So far the child had at least slept peacefully, no longer haunted by any nightmares, and his parents wanted to keep it that way; Levi didn’t want to risk Emilia shedding another tear.

He had lost count, but it had been days, and Emmy still refused to let go for longer periods of time, which was quite challenging, especially during bath time. He got extremely edgy and angry when he couldn’t see Levi every 2 minutes. He only felt truly calm and secure when he could join his daddy during every meal, take long naps near him, and play with Eric within his sight. Sometimes that got too boring even for Eric, and the poor boy would leave the tent all on his own to go see his pets or other playmates, like Mikasa, Jean or even Mike.

He even met his younger cousin, Shelter, after she had started to wander about, eager to explore. That had of course only been possible once Mikasa had gotten Annie to give in. Still, no playmate would ever be a substitute for Emilia, and, as always, Eric wanted to be a good and mature boy. Worried that he would cause his parents more trouble, he tried not show that he was indeed very sad.

Levi felt sorry for the little bean, Emilia hadn’t been able to cope quite like his brother yet, and that made Eric terribly lonely. He had become slightly distant since then, and the only thing that seemed to soothe him were those brief moments when Eren would snatch him up so they could cuddle Levi and Emilia together, and bundle up like a happy family. However, they couldn’t stay like that forever.

Levi and Eren were desperate to bring back their joyful and lively Emilia. They had given it time just like Hanji had instructed, but they thought by now they should’ve been ready to move on.

After several days of recovery Hanji finally decided it was time to introduce Levi to his new leg. They entered the medical tent with outstretched arms holding a sturdy, elegantly curved, lengthy piece of metal. It had a sharp bend at one end and belt straps hanging from the other.

"Levi, time to get out of that bed for good! Let's test your new high-tech prosthetic,” they cheered on. They didn’t want this experience to be negative for Levi in any way, though knowing Levi’s unbreakable spirit Hanji guessed the man would adapt rather quickly and without complaints.

Levi turned over to sit on the bedside with Emilia seated on his good leg. He gave Hanji a nod to signal he was ready, and his companion knelt down beside him to begin demonstrating how the attachment was fastened. The prosthetic was secured to his right knee tightly, and then strapped to his thigh where later on the three dimensional maneuver gear would be able to keep it in place when needed.

“I modified it for you, of course. It's far better than what we usually provided for the Survey Corps. You’ll be able to use 3DMG and run as fast as ever. You just tell me how it feels and if it fits well; I made 2 more just in case-"

“Thanks, Hanji. That really wasn’t necessary,” Levi interrupted before Hanji would forget to breathe again.

“I insist! We can’t have you wandering around with only one leg. So now you have four!” The Major grinned, trying their best to keep the atmosphere light.

They glanced over at Emilia who watched carefully over his daddy and what was being strapped to him, like he had to make sure Levi was being treated properly. Hanji hoped the child would be put at ease once he saw his father standing and walking as good as new again.

“Come here, pumpkin.” They picked Emmy up and took a step back to give Levi some space. “Let’s see how he does. You be good and catch him if he falls, alright?”

At that Emilia huffed in surprise, starting to stretch his little arms and legs enthusiastically to show he would definitely be there for his daddy.

Levi sighed briefly, giving his son a fond look before rising into the air without hesitation. He didn’t even waver in the slightest once he stood, like he’d never been missing anything. His stare fell on Hanji expectantly, the Major blinking in slight surprise before giving a slow nod for him to continue. At that Levi took a few steps towards the entrance of the tent before turning back.

“Feels good enough…”

Hanji should’ve expected as much, they didn’t know why they were even surprised. They watched Levi push open the exit of the tent.

Outside Eren and Eric sat on a blanket surrounded by some toys Eren tried keeping his son busy with. The little one tightly hugged his jack in the box in intrigue, and made big eyes at his noney who pretended to sniff him with a stuffed animal fox, its snout tickling Eric and making him flinch.

Alarmed, the tiny bundle yapped in complaint when Eren then unexpectedly scrambled onto his legs, his eyes wide with worry. A few meters away Levi stepped out of the medical tent, gaze already floating their way gently.

“You’re up?” Eren mustered him up and down a few times, lingering on the prosthetic just a little longer.

Hanji followed Levi outside before he could speak. “I gave him a few checkups earlier,” they announced as they brought Emilia over to let him sit with Eric and their toys. “Don’t worry. He’s fit enough.” The Major gave Eren’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze, tilting their chin in Levi’s direction in a beckoning manner. “Let him see, Levi.”

The Captain complied and set into motion a second later, his stride effortless and flowing nimbly as he closed in. For some reason Eren found it sad that he couldn’t even tell a difference from before. - The amount of control Levi maintained over himself was attractive, but also so infuriating. It had to be what allowed him to act stoic as usual, and proceed like there had never been anything easier in his life than standing on his own two feet.

It was like nothing had ever changed, or like Levi didn’t care that it had. And that worried Eren. He simply wanted Levi to never again give something or someone the chance to harm him like this, but the man was moving on so fast, so far, and out of Eren’s reach, deaf to his calls. How could he be so- so damn perfect and strong and never let anything get to him!? It wasn’t fair! If Levi kept on pretending everything would be ok, then shit like this was bound to happen again; that was what Eren feared most.

It wasn’t fair, because there Eren was, close to crumbling just by watching Levi try out his new leg – the real one probably already forgotten and its loss dealt with. Eren wanted to be so mad at him, and at the same time he wanted to hug and comfort him, keep him safe from this disgusting world.

The strange, contradicting struggle crowded Eren’s chest, making it hard for him to breathe. It was dizzying, but Eren forced himself to ignore it. After all, a little inner conflict never killed nobody. Maybe it would pass in time. Or perhaps it wouldn’t. Or maybe it would keep on returning.

And Eren just didn’t know what to do anymore as pain continued to fill his heart without stop. There was nothing he _could_ do – not for Levi. The man would never let him take on that burden. That was hardwired in Levi’s personality; he would manage this all on his own and prove to Eren that there was no longer any need for grief and fear.

He was stronger, not affected quickly, or at least he didn’t show it, suffering silently, but Eren wasn’t like that. In Levi’s life there was no room for constantly mourning after things long gone. He had learned that in all his years of experience, but for Eren it was once again happening too fast, and he could do nothing to stop time from slipping away.

He couldn’t even stop his best friend from slipping away, he couldn’t stop his own freedom from slipping… through his fingers. - More and more.

Still aloofly backed up in thoughts, Eren observed Levi with a blank stare. The man came to a firm stop, stemming his hands on his hips and shrugging.

"Works just fine," he told Hanji, as if to add to the turmoil inside Eren.

Levi immediately then looked at him when he realized the brunette still hadn't uttered a word. Eren appeared to be trapped in his mind, hiding his sulk, but there was clearly something aching inside of him, making him seem withdrawn and lost. Levi noticed his cold gaze was grimly lowered onto the prosthetic, like it had offended him.

The Captain didn't wait another moment, suddenly marching straight up to the younger.

Hanji clapped their hands with a wide smile. “Now you’ll just need some more practice and- _**Lord,** Levi, what are you doing!?”_ they snapped in shock as their comrade dug Eren up into his arms.

The boy nearly squealed at the unexpected action when Levi robbed him of his balance, and swung him up into the air with ease.

"Levi!! You're hurt!" Eren insisted shrilly, yanking on Levi’s blouse on reflex.

"I don't feel nothin'," the older male muttered in his ever deep, persistent voice, his steady arms demonstratively lifting Eren up a few times like a light-weight dumbbell.

In that moment Levi made clear that he would not tolerate being challenged over this.

"Uh- Levi?!" Hanji nonetheless raised a hand in concern, quickly joining in on Eren’s protests. "He's right, you really shouldn't-"

Levi turned towards Hanji to send them an unimpressed look, Eren still locked tightly in his hold. "I don't think Eren's weight counts to the things you call ‘strenuous acts’. I won't overdo it, don't worry."

That said, he casually leaned his face against Eren's to nuzzle him closely. "I just don't feel right when I don't have you... You look troubled." Levi's brows twitched downward faintly whilst he rested in his stance comfortably as if everything was so much easier for him now that he had his Eren. “What can I do?”

The boy briefly thought Levi was actually being serious, almost charmed by his words. "L-Levi, you only just got up. I don’t feel ok with you carrying me like this."

"Tch, quiet," Levi interrupted uncaringly. He was losing his patience. "I know what I need."

Without warning he slated his jaws against Eren’s, and dug his tongue deeply into his mouth, nearly like he wanted to choke the boy. Eren was limp, not reacting, and the Captain shamelessly exploited that, drinking him up with forceful sucks. The brunette slowly pressed his eyes shut, but let him without resistance, lips parted and humming weakly every time their tongues clashed roughly or Levi nudged him for more access.

For a moment Eren forgot everything as Levi’s lips slid against his lovingly, nipping and prodding. He could sense that familiar aroma of bittersweet black tea, faint in the man’s breath. It pushed Eren into a trance, somehow relaxing him, consuming him - until Levi finally broke their rushed and far too short kiss with a last peck.

He waited until he was sure Eren had recovered, so the brunette was breathing steadily again, and looking somewhat more composed.

And once Eren’s trembling subsided, and his teal eyes shyly met the soft grey of Levi’s, the man whispered: " _This_ is all I need… I've been craving this for days now and you just wouldn't give it to me. I figured, as soon as I'd get the chance to come and take it, I would."

Eren’s wide look of innocence was wiped from his face, and he frowned at Levi accusingly, bottom lip starting to bobble from anger. "You could've just told me 'Eren, let me chew out your tongue like some thirsty ass pervert'-"

"No. I didn't want to beg for it. This should come on its own as a granted privilege just for me." Levi’s lips thinned sternly at his declaration. “And this way you can’t escape me no matter how you try.”

Eren tried hard to pretend the man’s authoritarian dominance didn’t faze him, but Levi shook that off just like he whipped his hair out of his face with a sharp toss of his head. 

He then made his point clear with another deep, intrusive kiss, smacking their lips together harder every time Eren tried to pull away or let out even the quietest weep of protest. However, their closeness soothed Eren soon enough, calming him. He gave in to the Captain's demands for kisses and affection - at least for now, because Eren had missed it, too. He wanted to be all Levi’s again.

Not so much once he remembered they were out in the open, and Hanji, Eric and Emilia were right there. At that Eren gasped, immediately spinning his head away so Levi could no longer reach his mouth.

"Levi, stop, seriously. The kids are watching."

Levi merely continued with openmouthed kisses down Eren's neck, which the boy had been forced to expose in order to bend himself out of Levi's reach. He was bound to the Captain. Every time he tried to move away Levi just lifted him a bit higher to reach some other part of his body he could pepper with kisses.  
And as he did so, Eren’s gaze nervously flew to where their babies sat, both intensely paying attention to what their parents were doing. Fortunately they seemed far more interested in Levi's new, stainless-steel leg, waiting for their father to make another move as if they didn't quite believe it was possible to walk on such a thing.

Hanji only sighed in defeat, knowing they couldn't ask the wolf not to devour his deer. But maybe the deer could tame him a bit with some motherly scolding or alike; that was what Eren was desperately trying.

Levi tightened his hold, not at all letting Eren’s complaints sway him. He stayed persistent and cold, and that sheer disobedience made Eren terribly weak. Just by the thought of Levi Eren felt a tingling pressure in his stomach, warm and fluttering, and extremely hard to ignore as it got stronger. Something inside him definitely wanted Levi to have his way, while the other half refused with all its might.

The Captain halted. He had caught on.

Eren, too, hitching in dread as realization hit him. And he stiffened up instantly once he saw the look Levi was giving him, as if the man could read his mind and sense those desires the younger was getting. The poor boy just wanted to melt away, feeling awful for letting this happen. He was under Levi’s control involuntarily. It wasn’t Eren’s fault - his body welcomed what Levi was doing to him. Yet his common sense told him he certainly did not want this here and now.

On top of that he was beginning to realize that Levi had no decency whatsoever. Eren felt furious with disbelief, frozen up for a long moment until suddenly Levi moved, very obviously. His arm that was hooked under Eren’s knees began to shift, and his hand slipped along the length of those soft, inner thighs.

Eren flinched and winced in alarm all at the same time, limbs pressing together as though curling up would do any good. He had no chance of retreating, and no better idea other than to try clenching himself into a protective shield that would keep Levi locked out where he couldn’t harass him with his sinful longings.

“Stop, I mean it,” Eren hissed in a hushed voice, this time a little fiercer.

He would not allow Levi to use his helpless state to his advantage. He would not be broken open by Levi’s mating calls. However, that only made the weight Eren could feel burning in the pit of his stomach grow, causing him to cramp up even more.

“Relax,” Levi’s knowing whisper reached him on cue.

He might as well have been doing it on purpose. Eren couldn’t allow it. He couldn’t allow it, and his hands twisted into the fabric of Levi’s collar.

He didn’t want to feel turned on by just a few innocent touches, but seeing Levi show off his strength again like this, and that the man was still so steadfast and robust was undeniably pleasant. Not just a relief, but a signal to Eren’s _deeper_ instincts, and apparently a severe trigger to his lower half. Not matter the struggle, Eren couldn’t help but get a bit aroused by his alluring Captain.

However, there was no room for that in Eren’s mind, considering his emotional state. And most definitely was it not something he could just openly give in to right now. They were in front of the kids, and Eren didn’t want to respond to Levi’s attempts and get the man excited - or himself for that matter. Any step further would only upset Eren more.  
He took a deep, sharp breath. His insides contracted like crazy as he tried to suppress the wish for release, and forcefully will away his arousal. What was worse, Levi seemed to know exactly what was going on, it was his doing.

But even if Eren was to lose, he decided to fight it as long as he could. And yet he was already succumbing as Levi’s hands began to grope him dangerously, just to test Eren for his reaction.

With each pulse of stimulation Eren’s breathing began to fail him. The more he tried to resist Levi, the more his own body rebelled against him, and against his damned reluctance and defiance. Even his own instincts cursed his stubbornness. They were like Levi’s allies - unable to reject anything Levi could give them, wanting to feel the older male.

Holding back was pointless. Eren knew so as he gritted his muscles to cover up his increasingly urgent state. There was no real denying it - Eren still wanted Levi just as much. He wanted Levi to touch him more, he wanted more kisses, he wanted Levi to hold him down once more like he used to - let Eren feel his power.

Eren would give anything to have the man like that again, and as of now he wasn’t even sure if that would ever be possible again. Lately he tended to worrying so much, but could he be blamed?

“Captain Levi! You’re already walking again!”

Eren’s savior called out in the form of Rico and Dominique who were heading their way. Levi slowly put Eren down since he had no other choice, and the boy sighed sharply, quickly taking a few steps back to clear his head once Levi was facing away from him.

“What a relief,” Dominique spoke with a salute, and by then Eren wasn’t really listening anymore, rather tending to his little ones again.

“We wanted to come see you sooner and express our thanks,” he heard Rico’s voice vaguely. “You saved our lives in the underground at the cost of your own safety. We were told not to disturb you. Are you feeling… any better?”

Eren never heard Levi’s response, distracted by his task of pulling Emilia’s hand away from his mouth. During the past week the tiny being had developed a weird habit of suckling on his fingers, and it was almost as difficult to make him stop as it was to separate him from Levi. It was a result of his anxiety.

Eric was no help at all. He _always_ thought Emilia was cute, and even _he_ had started suckling on Emilia’s fingers, because it turned out it was an easy way to make his baby brother laugh until he rolled over from exhaustion. Eren was glad they were bonding, but he didn’t want this to be a permanent thing. Like sucking one’s thumb, it was hard to get rid of such a bad habit.

Suddenly Emilia yapped loudly, arms flying up as Levi bent over to grab him from beside his noney. Eren jumped in surprise. He hadn’t even noticed that Levi was done talking with the two soldiers, nor that he was already standing by his side again.

“Don’t do that, Emmy,” the man murmured softly.

He tugged on Emilia’s tiny hands to kiss his fingers, and keep them safe from his suckling before the child quickly fell around his neck and squeaked happily in relief.

Eric got up from the blanket on the grass as well, and wandered straight for his father’s prosthetic.

“What you do dere, dade?”

At first Eric curiously pointed at it, then instead, reached out to touch the appendage, eying it wisely. Hanji snickered into their fist from where they stood in the back.

And Levi’s eyes settled on his comrade as he spoke: “It’s an extra special, super cool shoe made by your ol’ Hange.”

Hanji’s grin widened at those words, and Eric looked up at his daddy in awe and mild uncertainty before his attention was back on the prosthetic. He didn’t quite know what to think, but his father was standing again, and he looked as good as ever, too.

However, Eric wasn’t easy to please, and he gave strict inspections to almost everything. He took a step back as if to carefully muster Levi up and down once more, arms crossed like a little judge of sorts. He even started slowly circling Levi to take a look from every angle.

And finally he sighed in acceptance. “Well, id wou’d look betta if you wear matching ones.”

Eren and Hanji gasped in disbelief. Levi on the other hand only snorted proudly at his sassy little shit of a son. That was definitely his kid, Eric had inherited his savagery.

“You’re absolutely right, I guess so.” Levi looked down at his mismatched legs with a shrug. “But that’s the special thing about it,… I’ll only need one.”

He then scooped Eric up in his other arm so he could cuddle both his little angels. And even Eric seemed satisfied with that.

“Daddy walk again,” Emilia whispered in a quiet giggle, almost like he couldn’t believe it.

Surely this was something he couldn’t have foreseen, and he clung to his father’s neck as the man hummed deeply in confirmation.

“Daddy always gonna walk right beside you - wherever you go, baby boy.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi: The prosthesis is working wonderfully by the way, thanks for asking.

“You’re exaggerating!” Eren shouted out his dissent, glaring wide-eyed at the man on the floor.

Levi was stemming his weight like a mad-man, one push-up after another; it barely made him huff. And not once did he look up to signal Eren that he was listening. His jet black strands fell into his face and hid his eyes, conveniently blocking out everything else. That way Eren couldn’t even take a guess at what the Captain was thinking, though he was probably just expressionless as fucking always.

5 minutes ago Eren had walked into the medical tent and found Levi like this.

“I need to carry on my training,” was his excuse. “I’ve been lying around for at least 4 weeks.”

It had only been 2, Eren had been counting, and he wanted to hate Levi’s guts so bad. The prosthetic had done wonders for both Emilia’s little clinging problem, and for Levi’s general fitness and agility. But after only 2 days, this was simply unnecessary; not to mention it was too early for this. Eren didn’t want someone who refused to know where their own limits lied.

“I’m leaving here,” Levi informed briefly, his focus still locked consistently on his task of making his muscles twitch with exertion. “I’m staying in our tent with you and the kids again.”

“How lovely,” Eren sighed with fake happiness. “I can’t wait to have a dead man in my bed!”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about. I may be an old man, but I feel very alive, you brat.”

Eren could feel himself starting to tremble with anger, and he only kept his mouth shut with immense difficulty. He wasn’t going to do Levi the favor of answering to that, because he knew full well, Levi adored him when he was mad.

“Seems like you won’t be getting rid of me any time soon.”

Eren was sure his hand was about to slip at those words. Although, that didn’t seem like a bad idea to him. If Levi refused to give his body a rest, Eren would simply have to knock him K.O. He didn’t deserve any better. Then again, Eren doubted he could even hit that hard. Levi was already so full of strength again, drastically building up his resistance, and recovering without any breaks. It was hard to believe he was human, and not a machine.

“Tonight,” Levi spoke in a dead voice. He paused his movements, Eren eyeing him suspiciously. “If you stay with me tonight, I’ll stop.”

“What kind of condition is that?!” the younger snapped. “What am I to do with Eric and Emilia?”

“Wait until they’re asleep, so we can be alone,” Levi suggested in a far too casual tone.

“That’s irresponsible.”

Of course Eren had already left the little ones sleeping alone once when fear had forced him to check on Levi at night, but Levi didn’t know that. He had been sleeping then, too, and Eren decided he didn’t need to find out.

“I’ll ask Hanji or Mikasa to watch over them, of course,” Levi offered, staring at the spot his nose nearly touched with each time he lowered himself to the ground.

As if Levi’s unreasonable persistence wasn’t enough for Eren to struggle with, two squealing bundles of panic came tousling their way in by the exit, hand in hand. Eren sighed. To Eric and Emilia hide and seek was a serious matter that was not to be underestimated, and they crashed into their noney’s legs harshly as they scrambled behind him for cover from whomever was chasing them.  
Once the two siblings were safe and catching their breath, they calmed. After expectantly watching the motionless sheets of the entrance for a while all their alarm was forgotten, and their attention immediately drawn by the funny-looking gymnastics Levi was carrying out. Eric and Emilia’s quiet gasps of fear turned into giggles of excitement, and they dashed towards their daddy without a second thought.

Eren wanted to stop them at once, but found himself helplessly frozen in place, watching with dread while those little devils carelessly attacked Levi.

They climbed on top of his back as fast as they could, strangling his neck and grabbing his hair so they wouldn’t fall as Levi calmly continued his workout routine, indifferent to anything happening around him. And why would he bother? The babies were happy and laughing every time they were boosted into the air weightlessly, bouncing up and down.

Eren had blacked out completely, and his lips hung loosely. He knew Ery and Emmy meant no harm, but he wasn’t going to tolerate this any longer. They would have to learn some goddamn restraint.

“Stop!” Eren hissed angrily. Clearly he’d had enough. “Eric, Emilia, get off him, now!” The boy stormed over to Levi, knowing that the kids probably wouldn’t listen. “Your father and I are talking. I’m warning the both of you, don’t make me mad.”

Emilia pouted stubbornly and hugged Levi tighter while kicking his little legs in hurt. Eric only stared up at his noney in confusion, no idea what had made the boy mad in the first place.

Levi, however, halted when he noticed the distress in Eren’s voice, and this time he turned serious. “Eric, if you be good and take Emily to play hide and seek outside with Mike, I promise we’ll do something fun later.”

“Bu’ daddy-” the little one whined innocently.

“Enough. Come on, you two, noney will get upset.”

“Bu’ why?”

“Because I said so,” Eren clarified promptly, and detangled Eric from Levi so he could grab him beneath the arms before the child had any chance of making a fuss. “Because daddy is not supposed to be putting strain on his body like this, and we’re having a serious discussion.”

He didn’t want to say they were arguing, but he was running out of patience, and it didn’t help that Emilia started wailing defensively as if somebody was trying to set him on fire. Exactly that made Eric stomp angrily from where his noney was holding him back. It was one thing if their parents ruined his fun, but if they made Emilia cry, Eric would fight them.

Levi sat up and reached behind himself so he could get a firm hold of Emilia. “No, no, no, kid. No reason to cry.” He quickly wrapped the little bean up in his arms to whisper in his ear: “Mike’s got a good nose. He’ll find you soon if you stay here.”

At that the squirmy bundle gasped, head whipping in Eric’s direction in alarm. Once Levi had wiped over Emilia’s moist cheeks, he released him, giving him a nudge towards his brother. The little ones went dead silent, eyes wide and alert. Immediately their hands found one another, and they fled the tent to find a new hiding spot, already panting with fear again.

Eren dejectedly looked after them until they were out of sight and earshot, and he sighed tiredly from fighting back the growl that was evidently on his lips. It only ended up as a weak whine. – Because he didn’t want to be mad, he didn’t want this to bother him so much anymore, he didn’t want to snap at his babies, and be a mean noney.  
But there was no helping him, his heart pounded wildly, and he simply couldn’t calm it down. Just like Levi wouldn’t listen to him, and it continued to scare the boy. Subtly and silently it began overwhelming Eren all over again, draining him. This was far too much for just one boy to cope with. He no longer even had the strength or will to look Levi in the eyes, dropping his face into his hand in exhaustion.

The despair he felt was real, unmistakable to Levi’s observant eyes, and the man straightened in worry. “Eren, it’s ok now, look-“

The brunette was already walking away to hide his face. Fingers rushing to cup his mouth, he realized with defeat that tears were all of a sudden dribbling over his cheeks, and falling far too fast for Eren to grasp. He hadn’t expected such a mood swing, and Levi was obviously unsettled by his emotional outburst as well, getting up hurriedly to follow Eren to the other end of the tent.

The moment Levi’s arms came around him from behind, the younger let out a broken, shaky whimper, face twisting remorsefully as he tried turning towards his source of comfort. He hated the fact that he had become so instable. But he knew it was still the shock that was responsible, the stress and pain that he had been trying to hide _over and again._ He had known it wouldn’t pass any time soon, that he would be left alone with the emotional burden, which Levi could just turn down, cast off like a dirtied cloak.

He sunk against the man, hoping it would bring ease to his grief while his free hand tensely dug its nails into the thick muscle of Levi’s upper arm - in search of the support it could provide.

“I’ll stop now, I promise,” Levi hushed Eren softly, burying him in his embrace all the more when Eren just shook in silence. “Tonight I’m all yours.”

Eren didn’t respond, and Levi didn’t urge him to.

Eren didn’t speak for a long time once he had calmed down. Even as the day darkened and left the world black. Eren had only sent the young ones to bed with Mikasa and Hanji. And strangely, Levi was the one who wouldn’t stop talking - hoping to take Eren’s fear and distract him somehow. However, once the night had brought the quiet with it, he returned to his usual, taciturn self.

Levi and Eren remained alone in the medical tent, Eren beneath the sheets and huddling himself against Levi’s chest. The Captain had other things in mind, which wasn’t surprising. He was busy kissing Eren, chasing his lips even if it was a little complicated with how the brunette curled and obviously tried to dodge the more intimate contact Levi was uncaringly demanding of him. He didn't want to deny Levi, but apparently Levi had forgotten their one rule.

His growing persistence began to shake Eren into awareness, until the boy could not ignore it anymore. The touches were traveling far too low, and Levi much too close. It was impossible for Eren to keep holding still like that, and he began to squirm with hands and knees until Levi’s weight flooded him, taking him into custody like iron chains.

Those weren’t just Levi’s countermeasures; it was his way of loving Eren.

And although Eren was familiar with the way Levi sluggishly, steadily pressed himself against him - as much as he wanted to love it - it made him nervous. Feeling Levi made him nervous, how the man lingered and lurked above him, heavy and invincible.

Eren’s breathing quickly became labored, tearing his words up. “Wait! Levi- Ngh.”

He was held down; wrists pinned within mere seconds of his uttered protest, and with that, Eren went mute at once.

“Don’t do this,” he still managed to whisper with unbearable impatience for Levi to let off of him.

It was not the fear of Levi, but the fear of them getting caught, of pregnancy, of Walter and his warnings and threats.

“We can’t have… another child… It’ll all be over.“

“No,” Levi husked, deep and clear and confident - intimidatingly absolute with that strong edge of danger in his voice. “I’ll no longer allow him to preside over our lives.”

In those words Levi possessed a certain sense of calmness. He didn’t care, he wouldn’t even pay it a single thought; others keeping him away from his beloved was out of the question. He would turn his swords to Walter for good, and violently end their so called “peace-truce”. And he would make love to Eren whenever he goddamn well pleased.

In mere seconds he had undressed him, and at that Eren gave up sooner than Levi had expected. He surrendered his body by letting his head fall to the side in allowance.

Levi didn’t hesitate to accept, and proceeded with the act. It had been a while, and Eren automatically braced himself for a rough and shameless night, waiting for Levi's lust to consume him. Yet Levi didn’t lose self-control for even a second. He didn't rush either. He was loving and passionate as always, and let Eren cling to him.

There was no strain. Candlelight gradually covered them in glowing warmth and the serenity of each other’s presence. Eren tried not to make a single sound once Levi was upon him, and watched the older male through barely open eyes, squinting reflexively at just the slightest impact or bump jolting his limp figure.

It was almost like he first had to get used to this vast deepness again, the hardness of Levi’s build, his sharp, his firm movements.

And Eren came apart with Levi inside him. Whining desperately, wanting to beg for more, he aimlessly struggled to find words for how badly he needed Levi. However, Levi had never needed much explaining. He could tell what Eren wished for very easily just by the sound of his voice, his body language, even the way he held on to him.

Eyes calm, Levi watched carefully from where he was bent over Eren, took it all in, even the tiniest of signs. Their legs tangled, and he halted in their position, steadying Eren so they would be left completely connected.

When they came to a stop the sudden delay made Eren pant sharply and harshly for air. It allowed Levi to feel the vibrations from within Eren, the younger’s insides shifting, brushing him with every hectic move of his heaving chest. And Levi loved it; nothing could feel better, no rushed fuck, or sex that was merely led by greed.

None of that compared.

Not for Levi’s throbbing, pulsing cock, which craved release in the midst of the hot flesh sucking him in.

Eren was weakened; after all it took his body quite some effort to prepare for such an act - standing the rising pressure as well as taking Levi whole. Yet despite that, Eren wanted to see it. Dazed from pleasure, he groaned in exhaustion. His movements were lax and sloppy as he arched to look down, curious just to see how Levi pushed inside him, almost like he had to make sure the man really did enter him, just in case the feeling alone wasn’t proof enough.

Because he had to be absolutely sure that he _had_ Levi entirely. Possessively, Eren wanted every last inch of the man.

His mind ran blank, engulfed by arousal and relief when he realized Levi was finally his again. They hadn’t been allowed to give themselves to one another like this for so long. And Eren had missed Levi’s body.  
Now it was scarred from more than just battle injuries, but Eren would never again allow it to be kept from him, and quickly let himself cling to the older male once more.

Levi had waited patiently for Eren to finish his inspection, watching over him, and following the edge of Eren’s jaws with his lips. So long as Levi could nuzzle him and trace his features with kiss after kiss, he could wait forever. Like two birds would show affection by rubbing with their noses, Levi’s prodding and nibbling went over into actual, deep kisses; until Eren went limp again.

Levi stayed buried deep within him, and he didn’t dare pull away from him, wanting to stay anchored inside the boy as tightly and for as long as possible.  
Levi didn’t need to pull out in the first place; instead he started circling his hips in a slow rhythm, grinding gently against Eren’s body while he began suckling the skin of the younger’s neck. And with the soft sway, both of them were able to wrap themselves around each other snugly, lovingly, without having to be separated.

This wasn’t actually about the pleasure or about fucking Eren silly. To Levi this was something far more important. Something that required closeness just as much as Levi couldn’t bear to leave even an inch of distance between him and his loved one. And Eren wouldn’t let go of him either.

Levi had one more thing he needed to accomplish. He would satisfy Eren with ease, and therefore show the boy that he was still very capable of loving him and taking care of him. He just had to make Eren believe again that everything he feared - like losing Levi - was impossible. The Captain would never leave Eren and their babies, he would always be his strong man, and would always be there.

He needed to give Eren that feeling of safety once more to remind him nothing about that would ever change. Even if his body seemed damaged, didn’t mean that he really was. And that was first and foremost why Levi was doing this, to take Eren’s hurt and insecurities.

He couldn’t allow Eren to keep suffering, and if he had trouble overcoming this on his own, Levi would do anything necessary to make him happy again, just as strong, just as protective as always. To make him let go, and feel good; that was the way they were meant to be.

Eren accepted the offer without hesitation. As Levi nudged the boy’s hips this way and that, pushing forward, Eren limply let the other lead on and bend his body to his will.

All the while Eren quieted bit by bit, without noticing. With each deep breath he took he let out long, even and soft moans, smooth as silk and hard to detect. And Levi without resistance rolled his hips more, exploring Eren from each angle, thrusts fluid like a current. Their bodies rocked back and forth, longingly against one another, one heart and one soul.  
Eren’s moans, though hushed, pitched slightly at the sensations, Levi’s closeness, the strong stimulation of that sensitive spot - which he was circling mercilessly, massaging the brunette’s insides with his hard shaft. It didn’t only make Eren feel him; it aroused him enough to draw out his climax further and further, making it hard for Eren to keep it in much longer. But Levi was approaching his limit fast as well, being kneaded by the younger so perfectly.

Suddenly, all the pressure from below shot loose at once, leaving them both tightly clutching at each other in pleasure, and twitching from oversensitivity. Eren huffed in a stifled voice whilst Levi grunted deeply, riding out their orgasms in the same calm rhythm, becoming just a bit more slack. That alone sent electricity up their spines, and their bodies slowly gave in to exhaustion.

But something started seeming off to Levi. He realized Eren had been suppressing his voice, and as the heavy silence became more apparent to the man it was already too late. He saw the tears running over Eren’s face, the boy’s eyes squeezed shut, and it caused him to freeze up immediately, devastated at the sight. Levi’s heart twisted in shock.

“Eren! Babe, am I hurting you?”

He cupped Eren’s face hesitantly. He was too afraid to make another move, since he couldn’t hurt Eren any more than he already had, and his frown deepened almost painfully at the boy’s weeps.

“No,” Eren sobbed in a swollen voice.

He felt lost. Just like that, Levi had once again proven, even during love-making, there was not less fierceness in him, nor less love in his actions. He could still make Eren feel like nothing had changed, but Eren wasn’t crying because of that. He cried, because he knew better.

“Where does it hurt?” Levi repeated, far too worried to accept Eren’s answer.

“You’re the one who’s hurt!” the younger sniveled in anguish, rubbing at his eyes.

“Huh?” It took Levi a second before he understood what this was about, and he sighed sharply in relief. “I’m not-… Doll, come on, look at me. It’s perfectly fine.” The Captain lowered himself again, kissing Eren’s chin to lure out his attention. “I knew the risk ever since I joined the Survey Corps and started fighting titans. I’m still yours.”

“But the titans are gone!!” Eren wailed, this time far more aggressively. “Nobody should be able to-… hurt you… You shouldn’t be losing limbs, you shouldn’t be at war!! You should be at peace, retired and have everything you deserve! This isn’t what you deserve.”

Even if losing a leg hadn’t handicapped Levi, did that really make it any less tragic? Not to Eren. He still found it just as horrible, and he had been entirely unable to protect Levi all this time. That was how powerless he had really been.

“Eren,” Levi spoke anew, and his voice finally had Eren looking up, soothing him somehow. “I’ll take care of you,” the older male promised, running his lips against Eren’s, and with that the boy was quickly silenced for good. “You already gave me everything I deserve, and more. There are others more worthy of such luck than I, and yet here you are. And I’m selfishly keeping you to myself; I won’t ever let anybody take what’s mine. So don’t cry.”

Eren’s breathing slowly calmed, and his glassy eyes remained locked on the man above, filled with uncertainty.

“Did I make myself clear?” Levi dug Eren up in his arms, hugging him ever so close that Eren hardly could feel scared anymore.

In that moment he decided, he would try to be happy again, for Levi, because Levi deserved it. And nothing could convince Eren otherwise.

Levi held him tightly, running his fingers through Eren’s long hair, and repeating, “I love you” over and over.

-

When Levi woke up, naturally his first thought was Eren. In the next moment he had already caught sight of the boy. Eren sat on the bedside, staring at him absently, and Levi’s brows tensed just a little.

“You’re awake,” he whispered, stroking the outside of Eren’s thigh, which rested close by his fingers.

Eren didn’t need to answer that.

“Come back to sleep,” Levi begged tiredly, not in the mood for a cold, lonesome bed.

But Eren shook his head. “I gotta go see the kids.”

“Oi, Eren.” Levi paused and formed a stern, nearly pouty frown. “Suck me off?”

“What? No!” Eren choked, his reaction as blunt as Levi’s request had been. “Are you serious?”

“Yeah,” Levi stated simply, like that was obvious. His voice was too calm for Eren to tell if he was actually joking or not; the younger could barely overcome his disbelief.

“You filthy, old pervert!” Eren finally whispered harshly, jaws clenching. “What happened- I think- Did you lose your brain along with your leg down there? Damage must be worse than we thought!”

Levi had seen that coming, and he knew Eren was only so unapproachable and rejecting as a result of his worries. Normally he would’ve blushed or laughed, something cute that Levi was now trying to call back into his memory. He missed that. However, Levi was confident in his abilities of pacifying Eren; he would give him the time, and recover this beautiful boy bit by bit.

Yet, there was no way around it without a little teasing to go along.

“No, I just love you. Come here.” Levi was serious, not deterred by Eren’s reaction, and he soberly reached his arm around the boy’s front to cup his hip, hand sliding down to Eren’s tailbone.

When Eren still wouldn’t move, Levi pulled him down by his arm, at least for a kiss and some more cuddles. He expected Eren to shove at him, but the boy just stemmed his hand against his chest, whining weakly.

“MH- Ow,” he complained pitifully, probably just to test if Levi would fall for it and let go. “I’m getting Hanji to check on you!” Eren threatened when it didn’t work, trying to refrain from obeying.

He could only stop himself an inch above Levi’s face when the man tugged him down roughly. Levi was stubborn, his voice on the other hand so soft and calm that it seduced Eren to his very core - just what Levi had intended.

“What is it?”

He scrutinized Eren intensely to see if Eren would fight back earnestly, or if he was just delaying, but Eren refused to look back.

“Are you angry with me?”

“Yes!” Eren snapped when he heard that neutral tone in Levi’s words. “You’re so stupid,” Eren’s anger broke his voice, and he began to whimper in defeat instead. “Why is my husband so stupid?”

Levi’s face fell in realization, and he quickly sat up to start kissing the boy for comfort. “It’ll get better soon, Eren.”

Eren already knew that. Sooner or later he would have to let it go, though Levi hoped to help him do it sooner.

“Whatever,” Eren mumbled, taking a deep breath through his nose as he slowly calmed. “I gotta go take care of Eric and Emilia now.”

Levi sighed, and gradually loosened his grip so Eren could free himself from the hug if he wanted. Eren didn’t. They stayed like that, resting against one another until suddenly Levi’s arms instinctively tightened around the younger, both of them jerking up in shock. The moment came to a prompt end when there was shouting outside, getting louder. People began running out of their tents, calling for others to hurry out as well.

Levi and Eren tensed up in place at the ruckus.

 

Walter stopped once he’d arrived at the very outside of the camp. Disbelief was written all over his face as he stared at the assembling crowd of people in front of him, all of them clad differently from his own men, wrapped in several embroidered fabrics or mantles. They looked as if they came from another time, a different world.

“Who goes there!?” Walter called out, in search of some sort of leader that would speak up.

“Are you part of the western colonies?” A tall woman stepped up, and her words sounded odd and bent, yet familiar enough to be understood.

Walter’s nose scrunched up in confusion.

“Colonies? What colonies? Where did you people come from?” he bombed the stranger with questions, his distrust only growing.

The woman replied a lot more calm and composed, like she wasn’t at all surprised to meet other humans. “I beg your pardon. We are the Landsoots from the southern colonies.”

“You can’t be from within the walls,” Walter let out a stressed mutter, trying in strain to figure out what the meaning of all this could be.

And more and more people gathered behind him to stare at the newcomers, shaken to the core.

“Walls? No, we are from the fortresses in the mountains. We’ve sent several troupes to these lands before, could it be you’ve encountered them?” The woman’s yellowish gaze swept over the strangers before her, like she was searching something or someone.

Walter could hear his men starting to mumble nervously at the mentioning of troupes and fortresses outside of the walls. They’d never heard of such a thing. They had been convinced they were the last living survivors of the Great War.

Eren curiously stuck his head out of the tent where Levi already stood and watched with suspicion what was happening in the distance, but they were too far away. And before Eren could recognize anything, he was hastily ushered back inside by Levi, the man sensing clearly that something was not right.

“Stay here,” he demanded.

Eren didn’t get a chance to protest when two large hands out of nowhere spun Levi around.

It was Erwin, and his voice was dark like the deepest and coldest of lakes. “Follow me quickly and silently.”  
-

“What do you want, Erwin?” Levi spoke up grimly, expression icy and unforgiving, even showing glimpses of gritted teeth.

Eren could understand his irritation as they were left to pace after the Commander without any answers, but he noticed it wasn’t just Erwin’s strange behavior putting Levi off, he seemed nervous about something else entirely as well.

They arrived in a big tent at the end of the camp. It wasn’t the Commander’s tent, Levi had never seen it before, and he was starting to think this was terribly foul.

A few boxes with provisions were stacked, looking like someone had packed for a long journey, and it gave Levi goosebumps. His hands balled into fists, ready to punch Erwin in the gut for his damn secrecy when Hanji and Mike entered from the other end of the tent, and Eric and Emilia came running in between the two, happily dashing towards their parents.

“We assembled everyone and loaded the carriages,” Hanji informed Erwin, and Levi glared at the blond at once.

“You better start talking right fucking now.”

“There’s no time.“ Erwin walked straight back for the exit. He already knew ignoring Levi was a mistake when the man began tugging at his arm to get a hold of him. “Get on your horse,” Erwin commanded. “Your belongings are taken care of. Mike and I have been preparing everything for days, so just worry about getting your family on a carriage.”

Levi let go of Erwin, far too taken aback to keep a hold on him. He barely reacted when Eric pulled him out of his surprise by bouncing against his leg, calling for his father’s attention.

“Eric, come back to noney!” Eren reached for the little one’s hand to lock it in his own, and drag him away from the tent’s opening, now becoming agitated.

Erwin was facing away from Levi again, looking outside to try and estimate the amount of people out there. An entire crowd had come out of nowhere, strangers, non-wall citizens. They were what Erwin had been waiting for; this was their ticket to freedom. He just hadn’t expected to be forced to take action so soon.

“You’ve been planning an escape without our knowledge?” Levi growled in realization.

Nothing that Erwin did surprised Levi anymore, so it was definitely anger on his face instead of shock. However, it was not something Erwin could deal with right now.

“Yes, I was planning on telling you, but as you can see, I failed to predict this.”

The Commander turned to nod at Mike, the soldier grabbing some of the remaining boxes before leaving out the back again. And Hanji, albeit a little confused, followed suit.

“We best hurry, Levi, and ask questions later!” Hanji spoke before quickly hauling the boxes towards the carriages that were set up and ready for them.

“Eren, go with Hanji.” Erwin pulled the front opening of the tent shut so they could leave through the other end as well. And this time he dragged Levi along. “Now that these… travelers are here, this might be our only chance. And we’re taking it. _Before_ Walter can estimate the consequences and take countermeasures.”

“We didn’t even know we were in this kind of danger,” Levi growled accusingly, struggling in Erwin’s grip to look him in the eyes. “We could’ve escaped, and yet you kept this from me!”

“I didn’t know!” Erwin snapped, shaking Levi so he’d finally get a grip. “I didn’t know until Mike told me, and the only possibility I had was to immediately take things into my own hands. Now you can accept it and follow out my orders or stay here and sulk like a child.”

“Levi, please,” Eren hissed impatiently. “Let’s just go!”

It wasn’t like they had any other choice. And if they did, Eren would certainly not choose to stay here.

They could throttle Erwin later.

Levi yanked himself away from the blond reluctantly, and walked away to pick up Eric. At that Eren headed to the carriage from which Mikasa was waving at them. Once everyone else was on, Levi turned to the Commander again, who had already mounted his white stallion.

“Rico, Hanji and Mike will escape with us along with your squad, that’s all you need to know for now,” Erwin spoke, motioning at the black horse next to him. “Get on.”

Levi didn’t reply other than nodding, and swung himself on Lucifer’s back, watching the 5 carriages set into motion.

And so they fled – towards the horizon. The horses raced faster than ever, north, only north. Away from the south, the capitol, and the clan of bitter, traumatized soldiers. The true heroes of mankind were finally claiming their freedom. This time each and every last one of them. Captivity would now and for always lie in the past.

Eren wasn’t sure if he was dreaming or if this was all for real as he stared out the back of the carriage, at the crumbled city in the distance. Walter was busy with the colony of strangers, but he would soon realize Commander Erwin was missing, and all those that followed him. By then they would be far gone with the horses they had taken, the wagons, provisions and the cattle they had managed to bring along.

For some reason Eren felt no fear. No one would pursuit them. The note, which their escape left behind was clear enough. Following them would mean confrontation and a new war between humans and titan shifters. And so Erwin, as well, was convinced Walter wouldn’t try to hunt them down even if he had the means, which he did not.

They could go wherever they wanted, and create their own safety and justice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi: Will they have their happy ending? Will Levi and Eren have another baby? Will they find the ocean and meet Armin and the lost twin? We’ll probably never find out, because this Author is a bitch-ass bitch-face!  
> Me: Ehe-.. I’m sorry, I’m doing my best, ok? (drawing, writing, studying, somehow living etc. having fangirl heartattacks and so on)


	11. Chapter 11

Levi lied on a thick blanket, his prosthetic leg thrown over the other one. The swaying of the carriage was lulling him to sleep, yet he tried staring at the ceiling to keep his eyes from fluttering shut.

“Babe, just sleep already.” Eren leaned over him, petting his hair.

“I'm not tired,” Levi hummed casually.

They had been riding for 5 days with barely any breaks to get some safety distance from the capitol. In spite of that, Levi really wasn’t tired, but the rocking back and forth was making him loosen up, and he actually enjoyed it.

He rolled onto his side for something to do, and looked over at the pile of blankets Eric and Emilia were currently inhabiting. Eric was peeking out from underneath one of the many layers, blinking at his father.

“You know…” Levi stemmed himself up on his elbow. “Eric sometimes looks like a mildly confused owl. - So stern and attentive when he makes those wide eyes.”

Eric straightened out from under the blankets, and tilted his head questioningly.

“Yeah, he’s an owl,” Levi decided at that small, innocent gesture. “I mean look at this; he’s in a nest, and he’s fluffy, and he even has this vastness in his gaze. Like some owl chick, waiting for his mama to come feed him.”

Eren snorted at the commentary, and Eric huffed, thinking intensely about what his father was saying. Levi eyed him serenely, pinching a strand of Eric’s hair so it stood off wildly. He repeated the same on the other side to make it look like Eric had a pair of pointy owl ears. Eric sent a helpless look to his noney, causing Eren to laugh even more. His baby was simply too adorable.

Emilia squeaked once breathing became hard in his nest of blankets, the cries alarming Eric, who then quickly fished out his little brother. Finally free, Emilia began giggling as soon as he caught sight of Eric and the ‘feathers’ on his head.

Levi watched his sons in silence, amused by their aimless rambling until his peaceful expression slowly started turning serious. “Owls…” he mumbled, spinning towards Eren. “Aren’t those used to deliver messages? Like carrier pigeons?”

It took Eren a moment to answer, his lips pursing in confusion. “Yeah? What about it?”

“You think they could be used… to find someone? Send a message to Armin perhaps?” Levi shrugged as Eren’s eyes widened at his words. “It would be a long shot, yeah, but maybe it’s worth a try.”

“Levi,” Eren whined, feeling his heart beginning to race. “I- I don't know but... can we get off- the carriage? Can we stop? I want to go talk to Hanji about this.”

“Seems like shit specs is our expert for everything, huh? Of course, we’d have to catch those birds first. Train them.” Levi sat up to stretch his back somewhat.

Eren just gasped in disbelief at this new found hope, automatically hanging himself onto Levi to hide his face in the man’s shoulder. Levi kept his lips pressed to Eren’s head, and as he looked outside he decided they could all use a longer stop this time.

Erwin let himself be convinced that they were now far enough away to take a proper break. Everyone set up camp in great relief that they’d be allowed to have a calm night’s sleep. The atmosphere was so much warmer and more comfortable, Eren noted. There was only a small circle of 8 tents with a big fire in the center, where everyone met up and talked and ate together. They weren’t scattered over a wide, crowded area like in the colony. They weren't exposed to the watching stares of the soldiers.

It felt more like home to Eren. And now he was free to go wherever he wanted. He looked around, at some small hills and a forest near their camp. If he wanted, he could simply walk right in there and just explore. Obviously he’d tell Levi he was off, but Levi wouldn’t lock him up. The realization that he could just go wherever he wanted, without anybody telling him what he was allowed to do and what not, was slowly sinking in.

Hanji had agreed that they should start looking for owls later on when they would travel through larger woods. They’d need a while to get out of wall territory completely, but Mike was by now quite familiar with the north, and he was going to lead them safely on their way, especially during the winter.  
The north apparently hadn’t been hit by the titans quite as hard as the southern parts of the walls, so their chances of finding suited shelter were fairly high, Mike had assured. And many nobles had once built their sturdy residences in the north out of fear of the titans that mainly roamed the south.

“Noney, look,” Eric suddenly began tugging on Eren’s sleeve for attention.

He pointed into the distance where Eren could see Levi and Hanji in the meadow, doing some weird kind of… Eren couldn’t identify it. Was it a dance?

He decided to go find out, Eric and Emilia following every step of the way.

“Gymnastics,” Levi explained when he saw Eren suppressing laughter. “To test my balance on the- oh whatever.” He stopped talking once Eren broke into snorts, and concentrated back on his legs.

He stretched out the good one to balance his weight on the prosthetic. After all, it wasn’t quite as flexible as the real thing. There was no more foot or ankle to compensate and direct movement. It all had to come from Levi’s knee now, and that would take some getting accustomed to.

“You’re doing good, as always,” Hanji announced before unexpectedly rushing forward to knock Levi over, making him curse as he immediately caught himself in a firm defense-stance.

“What the bloody hell, Hanji?!”

“Reflexes seem to be there as well,” his companion noted as though writing it down in their mind. “Everything is in order then.”

“Tch.” Levi just glared in annoyance.

“Dade a’ hurt!” Emilia exclaimed, looking up at his noney.

Eren only sighed in relief, shaking his head. “Hanji wouldn’t hurt daddy.” He stroked the little one’s head soothingly, eyes staying trained on Levi and Hanji.

“Try hopping a few times in a row on your prosthetic,” Hanji commanded, clapping their hands for Levi to get moving.

Levi failed to hold back a grumble, but he saw that his little show was making Eren smile a little, so he no longer really minded being drilled around by Hanji like a circus freak. That of course changed when Erwin showed up, coming their way with Rico and Mike. Levi stopped his exercises to wait, but Hanji immediately forced him to continue, telling him to cross his legs, and stand on his prosthetic while moving his other leg around in small circles. Levi complied reluctantly.

“Good afternoon, Commander,” he muttered in faked politeness. Because he never greeted Erwin like that, they were far too familiar to be formal.

Erwin nodded in response, looking around at the others. “Well? Now that we know the world is bigger and more welcoming to people like us… How have you been enjoying your freedom so far?” he spoke, his voice moderate and clear as ever.

 _“Is_ it freedom?” Levi let his leg fall back to the ground with a heavy thump. “I’d call it a kidnapping, since you still haven’t found the time to do the explaining you had promised. Convenient to be constantly on the run, no?”

Rico stepped up, not even letting Erwin reply. “Captain Levi, before Major Hanji came to tell me that we should leave, I heard Walter speaking to the strangers. They indicated that there are people from other nations, entire colonies from different places. They survived in fortresses in the mountains, and they even knew of others that had managed to get to safety on small islands. Apparently there were other walls of which we never knew they existed. Despite dialects they stayed in contact with each other through sending messenger birds, but we - as the center of danger - must’ve been cut off somehow. When Walter confronted the strangers about Maria, Rose and Sina, they seemed clueless. Albeit the reasons for this are still unclear… I think it’s proof enough. - There are others in this world, and to them shifters would be a mere myth, because they will never know our story. Not for a long time. So you can forget your fears and worries. Your family no longer has to depend on Walter's so called hospitality. I hope that you, too, will find this discovery a blessing, not a burden, even if it was sudden. I have a strong feeling this was the better decision, and I’m also convinced we can forgive Commander Erwin for his choice in strategy… Humanity’s not going extinct. One day we could even join other colonies. I didn’t think twice when I heard this. Staying behind was not once an option, to me at least.”

Levi almost wanted to clap. Rico was like some kind of voice of wisdom. Instead, he pointed his chin in her direction. “I’m actually glad to see you came along.”

“As am I,” the woman replied soberly, lowering her head in a seemingly thanking gesture. “I didn’t want my family to stay in such a place, surrounded by such people. You probably know best what I mean. And I told Dominique to never forget what you did for us. Who knows, maybe he’ll be the one to wake the soldiers up one day. Either way they’ll be forced to give up on their madness concerning shifters, now that we're all gone.”

She turned to Erwin, the two exchanging a look of agreement before the Commander’s gaze fell back on Levi.

“You still deserve to know what I've kept from you. First of all I needed time to systematically plan this. I didn’t want tension or panic among the shifters, and especially not for any of you to think we were escaping because we were being hunted down. The way I see it, we are simply spreading out. No one ever had the right to keep us here. So technically it wasn’t an escape. We just let them know that we’re free to go wherever we want, and that we never would've accepted being their prisoners,” Erwin claimed confidently, and he was unwavering. He insisted on their freedom, convinced this had been the right thing to do.

“As soon as information so confidential and fragile is known by more than two people, it’s no longer possible to keep it secret. Chaos breaks loose, that would’ve destroyed our whole balance I had established with Walter to keep the man at bay. And you needed to recover properly; otherwise we would’ve never made the journey. I had to make sure there'd be no risks for us. And since the people of the colony want to be settlers, not travelers, I doubt anybody would voluntarily let Walter send them after us. So I hope you somehow understand my way of thinking.”

“Not quite how I would’ve done it, but whatever, eyebrows.” Levi let his head fall back dismissively to send Erwin a knowing glance out of the corners of his eyes. “Some things just never change, huh? You gonna hug me now and shed a tear?”

The blond had to smile at Levi’s joking, provocative tone that he knew all too well from his subordinate. He even let out a gentle laugh, and Levi heard more relief in it than he had expected from the Commander.

“I think we’re getting too old for that stuff,” Erwin chuckled, and Eren had to wonder if he had ever heard him speak in such a non-serious voice before.

“Fine, a manly fist-bump then,” Levi decided, striding up to Erwin suddenly.

He punched the taller male’s upper arm, Erwin neither twitching nor wincing, but his voice gave him away. “Yup. Still hurts.”

“Very manly,” Levi mock-praised, shaking out his hand to pretend it had hurt him, too, but a few of the present people knew he was definitely doing it to save Erwin from looking like a total wuss.

As a midget that could make any grown man instant-piss himself, Levi saw it as his responsibility to uphold other men’s pride, just a little, and only if he was feeling generous.

Erwin knew that, and he formed a pitiable, tightlipped smile to not laugh as he signaled Levi with a nod that it was fine - Levi didn’t have to protect him from something he clearly deserved.

The Captain waved Erwin down, leaning in to tell him something - although he obviously didn’t mind if anyone else heard. “You’re lucky Rico took your side, otherwise I would’ve shaved your face off,” Levi threatened half-heartedly, taking a step back so his superior for a split second could see his teasing smirk.

“Apologies, but you’ll have to get in line. I have a deal with Eren already, he’ll be the first to disfigure me should it come down to that.”

“That’s right,” Eren insisted right away, watching the two very carefully, and making sure his prey remained untouched.

Erwin smiled at him whilst Levi’s face just did that unbearably cute thing when he was perplexed or confused. He looked to Eren, utterly lost, and his pouty lips dropped as if to ask what the hell he had been missing. He never received an answer when Erwin purposely distracted.

“Alright, I’ll leave you to it. We’ll meet at dinner.” The Commander turned again, Mike and Rico following him.

Levi’s stare remained set on their backs, the man squinting like he was still trying to figure out what had just happened. All he could see in his head were complicated mathematic formulas, until his attention was finally drawn away by Eric.

“Daddy!”

“What is it, sweet tea?”

Eric paused, seemingly trying to find the mistake in that odd-sounding sentence. It struck him, and he briefly shook his head. “I think et’s ‘sweet pea’, dade.”

“But I love tea a lot,” Levi argued, mirroring Eric’s stubborn expression. “And I love you the most, so it works for me.”

Eric didn’t seem to be in the mood for disputing over such trivialities, and dismissed the whole thing by promptly changing the subject. “Dade, Hista said, da bunnies had a babies.” He pawed at this father’s thigh, neck craned all the way back to look up at him. “I wanna go see- hih!”

Eric gasped when Levi suddenly came down to snatch him by the tummy, tickling him as he snuggled him close.

“You wanna go see the baby bunnies? Well, I got my baby bunnies right here.”

Levi poked his fingers into Eric’s sides, causing the babe to flinch back. As he tried to scurry away he merely bumped into his father’s chest, bringing him right into the man’s trap-hug.

Emilia only stood aside and stared at them absently, a blank look in his big eyes like he was just casually watching two crazy people.

“Daddy! Stah!!” Eric screamed and struggled, barely able to breathe.

“What do you mean? I’m not doing anything. It’s the tickle spiders.” Levi formed a serious frown in his defense, completely nonchalant.

All of a sudden Eric stopped his huffing and moving like he had simply switched off his ticklishness. His father automatically ceased his attack in confusion when the child looked up at him with the most serious and _strict_ face Levi had ever seen.

“Ew,” was all Eric said, and so utterly unimpressed. His hoarse little voice almost sounded reprimanding, and Levi thought he could even sense a trace of a warning in those ice blue eyes.

“Lord, provide me with the strength,” he could hear Eren muttering to himself in the background. “That child will be the death of me.” The boy crossed his arms over his stomach, and turned away the moment he decided that clearly he and the rest of the world were not ready for all that sassy adorableness.

Levi blinked to keep up his bluff, and gently smacked Eric on the booty, which, however, didn’t draw any reaction from the child in the slightest.

Until, “Keep dose spidas away from mah bum,” Eric grumbled indifferently.

Eren seriously had to question Levi’s sanity when he looked over his shoulder only to see that Levi’s face was fucking empty. Where the hell did he get the self-control? He had to be possessed by a demon, he and Eric both were.

Their staring contest continued on while Levi slowly, daringly started reaching out a hand towards Emilia, but before it could get there, Eric smacked it reflexively, like a scolding teacher.

“Stop!” he snapped in that commanding tone of his. No way his precious little brother would be dirtied by any crawling, creeping spiders.

This time Eren could see Levi biting his lip just by a fraction. Oh yes, he was gradually losing it. And Eren was hoping for it, because it was only justice that the man had to give in to human urges every now and then, right?

His thoughts were interrupted when Emilia finally began squeaking cheerfully: “Yay! Tickle spwidas!”

He jumped at his father, Levi catching him in his free arm to hug both his babies close.

“No, Emia! It’s a poisonous!” Eric flailed helplessly.

“Bleh!” Emilia pretended to faint, going limp in Levi’s hold.

Eric gasped dramatically as worry painted his face, and he began hammering his fists against his father’s chest in protest. “But da babies! I wanna go-!”

“Oh, look, look who’s here,” Levi pointed out when he saw two tiny figures staggering their way, one with silver hair and the other with black, styled in a short side cut.

Eric and Emilia straightened, forgetting their game when they saw their cousin Shelter and Sia.

“Uncle Leeebi!” Shelter called out, seeming a little exhausted from the many steps her tiny body had to take through the high grass.

And this time Levi really thought he was gonna have a heart attack. He’d never been called Uncle, and it was the cutest damn thing. He already suspected Mikasa to have told Shelter to call him that, but in truth she was innocent.

Levi was satisfied to finally see Shelter roaming about freely, now that they were far away from harm.

“Greetings, Lady Sia, Lordess Shelter.” He reached out to shake their hands, and the two little girls, of course, didn’t let him go anymore.

Back in the colony, they had been the only 2 children other than Eric and Emilia, that weren’t afraid of Levi’s scary face. They giggled shyly, clinging to his fingers.

“Let me guess, you wanna go see the baby bunnies Krista told you about?”

“Yes!” Eric demanded impatiently. “Les’ go!”

Eren chuckled breathily as he watched the scene before him. And he knew, they could have a thousand babies, Levi would still always be the perfect father.

He wasn’t surprised when Levi sent him a glance that he was leaving with the kids, one on each fucking limb of his body. Emilia was comfortably sitting on his shoulder, Shelter in his other arm, and Eric and Sia had attacked his legs, Sia leaning against his shin casually, and Eric having stemmed his foot into the bend of the prosthetic.

“Off!” he pointed a finger into a random direction, waiting for Levi to move.

Eren by then turned to head Mikasa’s way, seeing she was walking up to him.

“Did you hear Shelter calling Levi uncle?” She asked with a small smile, and Eren immediately pouted.

“So cute,” he whimpered. He was so damn weak.

“I didn’t teach her that.” Mikasa shrugged thoughtfully. During her pause she lowered her gaze to the ground, less cheerful in her next words. “Annie _certainly_ didn’t.”

Eren was silent for another moment. He knew Annie was still mute, and he was inevitably reminded of Armin and Chance.

“Do you think we can find them with the help of sending out owls?” he whispered, almost as if getting up their hopes would be too good to be true, that he just couldn’t allow it to happen.

“We should try. But once winter comes I doubt there’ll be any success.” Mikasa sighed, crossing her arms as she looked back up at Eren. “The Commander told me we’d be heading northwest from here on out. Some ancient charts he retrieved from the governments restricted archives show a large blank area that could be the ocean… But how do we even know if Armin went north in the first place? And maybe he doesn’t even have a horse.”

“Knowing Armin, he certainly already left wall territory long ago. Anywhere but here.” Eren shook his head. “And he knows south would be the last place we’d go for, after everything that’s happened there. If he wants us to find him, he’ll make it very easy for us. I think you’re forgetting it’s Armin we’re talking about here. He’s probably predicting our every move already. I bet there’s not one day…” Eren had to clear his throat, voice quieting against his will. “Not one day when he doesn’t think of us.”

Mikasa nodded into her scarf, somewhat comforted by that.

“Come on,” Eren took her hand. “Let’s go with Levi before the kids enslave him.”

Krista’s reaction was obvious once Levi and the kids arrived in front of her. She stared up at him with a big, surprised “Oh”.

“Four of your baby bunnies escaped, I came to return them,” Levi informed tonelessly.

Ymir snorted, glancing over at them from where she lied. “You’re mistaken, Captain. Those are a rare species of monkeys, and we don’t keep those here. Far too big of a hassle.”

The kids searched the source of the voice, and found the woman resting on the back of a horse. A white, brown sprinkled mare, which Levi thought was befitting of Ymir’s freckled nature. And it was also ironic that the animal was lazily chewing on one and the same tuft of grass for what felt like forever.

“Please, just take them off my hands and make sure they don’t see in which direction I’m fleeing,” Levi begged sarcastically, making Eric scoff evilly.

Ymir was quite amused, as well, letting out a humming laugh.

“I know just the right thing to distract them,” Krista giggled with a bright smile. “The bunnies are in the open pen, out in the back. Come on.” She waved them after her, and Levi could feel the kids all starting to vibrate with excitement.

It kind of made him think he might’ve been carrying 4 ticking time bombs.

“Now, you gotta be good and quiet. It’s not polite to disturb the bunnies; they have good hearing and are very delicate.” Levi made sure to tell the children as he followed Krista behind her tent.

She loved caring for the smaller animals they kept, any chicks or bunnies, just leave it to her. She was the perfect animal mommy.

“Remember, whisper.” Levi put Emilia and Shelter down, and lifted Eric and Sia over the small fence, as well.

Emilia clung to Sia, both suppressing their squeaks as they spotted the tiny, white, grey, black and brown dots all over the grass that were the furry little rodents. Eric turned to look at his father expectantly, and Levi stepped over to the kids, giving a nod.

“You can go pet them.”

Emilia and Sia tiptoed towards a pair of black and white young that were lying down flat, pressed up against each other. Emilia and Sia did as Levi had told them, quietly crouching next to the bunnies to touch their flappy little ears. While the dotted bunny siblings weren’t moving at all, a surprisingly curious brown one slowly hopped their way to sniff the children’s hands for any treats.

Eric forced Levi to sit, and it wasn’t long before the man was covered in baby bunnies, the parents suspiciously starting to inspect him after a while, too.

“Eric,” Levi tried to stop the little one from walking back and forth and collecting more bunnies.

Eric, however, ignored his father, carefully plucking another black one from the grass.

“Eric.”

Levi was ignored again as his son simply spun away once more, mumbling to himself: “I like the grey ones most.”

“Eric, if they shit on me,” Levi murmured in warning when the boy still wouldn’t listen.

“They won’t, daddy,” Eric assured in annoyance. Why couldn’t his father just understand that Eric wanted to cover him in nice, fluffy things?

“Yeah, like you know that.” Levi’s eyes followed Eric everywhere, half-lidded and patient.

Shelter was clinging to Levi’s shoulder still, a little wobbly on her legs.

“Uncle Leeebi…” she kept repeating shyly.

“Here.” Levi lifted a tiny grey bunny for her to pet, which she hesitantly reached out for while keeping a firm grip on her uncle in case anything happened.

Eren and Mikasa both had wide smiles on their faces as they snuck up to them. At least it was all perfect until Eren saw something.

“Levi!” he whispered accusingly.

“What?” Levi turned his head only to see that Eren was motioning towards Eric in shock.

The little man sat a baby bunny on top of another one, watching them curiously. The two light grey buns, apparently uncaring, just remained motionless aside from the twitching of their munching cheeks. It were Eric’s thoughts that should’ve worried Eren as the little one did this. He was his precious, innocent baby no longer.

Eric looked up at his father, sighing dreamily before he spoke in a serious voice: “They love each other so much.”

Levi just had to rip himself together not to laugh or Eren would have his head. Where had Eric even seen that, had the parent bunnies done anything?

“Eric, no,” Levi spoke in worry, taking the upper bunny to safety. “That is not ok. Don’t do that.”

Eric turned away, and Levi wanted to sigh in relief, but his son merely got another bunny to position it on top of the other again. Levi gasped in surprise, and this time he couldn’t help but let out a laugh. He quickly pulled Eric back by his pants so he’d fall on his bottom.

“Did you even ask for consent? I doubt it.” Levi frowned down at his child somewhat more seriously, and put a bunny in Eric’s lap so he’d be occupied. “There, pet it. Gently. Be nice and behave.”

“Ugh.” Eren could only drop his face into his hands, pitying himself.

 

In the evening everyone began heading into their tents rather early. After those last 5 days they wanted nothing but to laze around so they could catch up on some rest. Eren and Levi were already lying down as well, not to sleep, just to relax and talk. The kids were still babbling at each other, making plans on how to arrange their bed for the night, Emilia fluffing up the pillows and Eric pulling over the blanket to spread them over their territory.

And while they were busy, and Levi and Eren were lying across from each other, for a few moments of silence just staring, Eren suddenly rushed up in realization.

“Oh gods, Levi!” He tugged on the man’s collar in disbelief, and Levi sat up so the boy wouldn’t strangle him. “I just realized… We could just have a baby! Like right now, if we wanted. We could-“ Eren gasped, trying to keep his voice down. “We could have sex! Whenever we want.”

Levi slowly looked over at Eric and Emilia, then back at Eren with a lifted brow. “Technically… yes. Practically, I’d say it depends.”

“Levi, don’t be a kill-joy! You’re not excited at all or are you hiding again?” Eren’s face fell in disappointment.

“Excited? Sure as hell am. I’m so excited I revolved back into a virgin. Wanna see?” Levi dug his thumbs into the hem of his pants, his expression stern.

“Stop!” Eren grabbed his wrists, taking a deep breath to calm himself down.

“Yeah, that’s kinda what I thought.” Levi moved his hands away from his pants again, turning serious. “Don’t worry… from now on I’ll make sure to take proper care of you. I mean not just concerning sex, of course. But, you know, I won’t let anybody tell me how to do it.”

A smile crept onto Eren’s lips, and he crawled forward to kiss Levi’s lips. “Me neither. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Levi’s deep voice whispered.

“Now, let’s get this thing off you so we can head to bed.” Eren pulled back to start loosening the straps of Levi’s prosthetic.

“Thanks, doll.”

Eric called out another instruction, upon which Emilia bent over to dig up some of their stuffed animals. The two drew their parents’ attention as they squeaked at each other eagerly, without really needing to understand one another.

Eric got up from behind his little brother, seemingly wanting to help. Emilia didn’t even notice when Eric’s foot got caught in a fold of the blanket, and he came flying his way. The only thing Eric could grab onto was Emmy’s pants, and those came down along with both the little bundles yelping in surprise.

Levi and Eren stared over at the two, both immediately speechless. Eric’s head popped up first, and he faltered a bit, gasping when he realized he was looking at Emilia’s bare baby bottom. The younger simply stayed splayed on his stomach, and looked up at his parents expectantly.

“Mh,” Eric appeared to be contemplating something for a moment, looking around innocently before leaning in to place a big kiss on that cute booty.

Levi could only feel his jaws drop powerlessly. His son had no shame whatsoever. Eric merely sighed in exhaustion and then rested his head on Emilia’s butt like it was his damn personal pillow.

“Et’s so soft an’ comfy as a bum should be,” he explained when his parents wouldn’t stop looking at him all questioning.

By then Levi was sure he was having a heart attack. Eren was sure Levi was having a heart attack. Their poor, untouched Emilia, that was all they could think of as they scrambled back and forth in a panic, trying to make Eric understand he couldn’t just touch the booty like that.

Naturally Eric and Emilia, being the carefree bundles they were, were completely deaf to their parents’ concerns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren: Just a little taste of what freedom can be like.


End file.
